El Capricho de Hades'
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Vida, es lo que Hermione Granger podía devolver ahora que sus poderes se fortalecieron, sabe que aquello no es normal, pero a su noble corazón no le importa resucitar a toda criatura, incluido Draco Malfoy,pero esto a cierto Dios oscuro no le trae ni una Gracia, por lo cual decide hacerle una visita a cierta bruja, sin importarle nada o ese extraño sonido proveniente de su corazón.
1. PROLOGO- Primer Capricho

**¡...HOLA...!**

_Como se lo prometí a una Buena amiga escritora, Amortentia Scribens, eh traído de nueva cuenta a Fanfiction este Fic, mucho estuvimos comentando sobre la continuidad de esta Maravillosa Idea que Amortentia inició, y que por asuntos personales, ella ahora ya no nos acompaña en este mundo maravilloso de los FanFic's..._

_Pido Mucho respeto para ella, se que muchas de nosotras o nosotros, no estarían de acuerdo del modo en que nos ha abandonado (AY POR DIOS PARECE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE ALGUN MUERTO) Discúlpenme por favor, pero todo comenzó cuando descubrimos que Amortentia y yo somos de la misma Cd. nos conocimos en persona, descubrimos que teníamos mucho parecido en gustos de Literatura, música y pasatiempos._

_y así fuimos alimentando una amistad hasta que me percaté que Amortentia no actualizaba, la busqué y la encontré, La noticia me dejó sorprendida, sobre todo por que mi amiga ya no iba a poder seguir escribiendo, a los días me llegó un mensaje... ¡ME ESTABA CEDIENDO SU ÚNICA OBRA LITERAL ! al principio me negué y como ella me insistía... acepté solamente por que ella así lo deseaba..._

_DESPUÉS__ DEL "SEGUNDO CAPRICHO" Es obra mía, pero de ahí en adelante este Fic es en Honor a ella..._

**_AMORTENTIA SCRIBENS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE HAS PUESTO EN MIS MANOS, CON MUCHO CARIÑO REVIVO ESTA HISTORIA _**

_Y ten por seguro que haré de esta Historia, tal cual como tu te lo imaginabas._

_**NOTA.-** Se hizo un ligero cambio de unas palabras por otras y agregué algo más a la Historia, lo comento por que no deseo tener problemas con alguien que ya haya leído el Fic en la cuenta de Amortentia Scribens ¡Ahora si, A Leer!_

* * *

**El Capricho de Hades**

Prologo.

Una pequeña llama iluminaba enardecidamente con su pequeño tamaño desde la chimenea, aquel pequeño hogar construido por viejos troncos, crujían al paso de aquella criatura casi perfecta, mientras que sobre la improvisada cama yacía una hermosa joven, una mujer preciosa que luchaba contra aquello a lo que el hombre tanto temía, _**la muerte**_.

Respiraba agitadamente, con sobre humano esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo se cubría por el sudor, su progenitora, su vieja y pobre madre se acercó a ella, sentándose en la vieja silla de a lado, quitó sobre su frente el paño húmedo exprimiéndolo con fuerza para después sumergirlo dentro de la charola oxidada, los azules ojos de la joven dama le observaron, la pobre y cansada mujer luchando para salvarle de aquella fiebre, llevaba una semana en aquel estado enfermizo y cada día amanecía cada vez más deplorable, sus hermanos y su padre esperaban desde la entrada de la habitación, ninguno de ellos se había querido alejar lo suficiente, sonrío al pequeño Jonathan él más pequeño de los cinco hijos de aquel matrimonio ya mayor, ella era la única mujercita que sus padres habían engendrado, intentó abrir los labios para decir algo, vio a su padre enderezarse y acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas.

Ni se te ocurra gastar la poca energía que tienes cariño…descansa, ya verás que pronto te recuperarás mi niña.- Mary Anne O'Connor sonrío tristemente a su padre, un hombre corpulento a pesar de su edad, de facciones duras y con su rostro casi cubierto por completo por la barbilla platinada, él, aquel hombre duro de roer que difícilmente podía sacarle de sus labios un te quiero, se ablandaba ante ella, levantó la mano poco a poco hacia él hombre al que le dio la vida, solo a él había llegado a amar, por Dios, Mary Anne solo tenía quince primaveras cuando la enfermedad golpeó su cuerpo.

Cariño…- llamó la madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña princesa, pero Mary no quiso escuchar la advertencia que se escondía de aquellas palabras, ella continuó esforzándose para levantar aquella pálida y flacucha mano, John se acercó a su hija y se arrodilló con una pierna muy cerca de ella y tomó su mano, entre las suyas mismas, aquellas manos trabajadoras, llenas de callos y viejas por el tiempo.

Pa…Papi…- logró susurrar Mary Anne mientras continuaba sonriendo, John no entendía de donde aquella pequeña y frágil señorita lograba sacar tantas energías, Peter, Anthony, los gemelos Leonard y Leopold junto con Jonathan se acercaron rápidamente a su hermana.

Tienes que descanzar Manny… - la entrecortada voz de Peter, su hermano mayor, no era ni la sombra de aquella grave y ronca, la más masculina que ella había escuchado, y le miró, miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, sonrío de nuevo mientras sentía en su pecho un indescriptible ahogo, la joven miró a su madre y finalmente al hombre que tanto admiraba.

Familia…- empezó a decir para la sorpresa de los ahí presentes, ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo vio recargado justo en la pared a lado de la vieja puerta de madera, con sus brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas dobladas, recargada a la pared que amenazaba por derrumbarse, lo observó entre el espacio que había entre su padre y su hermano Peter, sintió la boca entreabriéndose poco a poco, secándose y llenándose un frío aire que se colaba entre su seca boca, era él, lo sabía, podía ver entre la rendija de sus párpados entrecerrados el filo de sus platinados ojos, no podía mirarle del todo, pero su piel era tan blanca cómo la leche, se estremeció cuando le notó moverse, enderezando sus anchos hombros que a pesar estar cubiertos con una oscura y larga capucha, podía notar claramente su masculina figura.

Los Amo… a todos…- susurró Mary Anne mientras sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perder la vista, las imágenes se tornaban borrosas pero la de él estaba ahí, clara, fuerte, con sus oscuros colores cubriendo su cuerpo, y él estaba ahora a su lado, acercando su rostro al de ella y pudo verlo, sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos grises; llenos y tan vacíos, y una última vez, la pequeña Mary Anne, aquella muchacha que no llegó a conocer el amor de otro hombre más que el de su padre y hermanos, murió con su mano derecha cubierta por las de su amado padre. Y la tristeza cubrió los corazones de la Familia O'Connor, mientras que ellos lloraban, la muerte abrazaba el alma de la pequeña Mary Anne, arrastrando su espíritu joven más allá de la oscuridad del mundo.

* * *

_**Primer Capricho.**_

* * *

La noche por fin había acabado, y como siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos y de su nacimiento mismo, el Lord del submundo entró a lo que podría llamar, Hogar, ignoró los aclamados gritos de júbilo de sus lacayos y se dirigió directamente hacia el viejo trono de madera negra, subió los escaloncillos, con la mirada fija en el la fina silla, y tomó su lugar entre los muertos, cerrando los ojos hasta que el siguiente llamado retumbara en sus oídos.

La hermosa dama se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla y observó al poderoso amo de los no vivos descansar, era una de las pocas veces que se le podía ver tan tranquilo, sin aquella dura mirada que hacía temblar hasta el más poderoso Rey, sonrío dulcemente, él era un Rey, un emperador entre emperadores, su fuerza aún mayor que la de muchos Dioses, y aun así, a pesar de ser el Dios más temido del mundo mortal, Hades simplemente se empeñaba a seguir ocultándose bajo aquellos claros subterráneos, levantó su blanca mano y acarició la fría y blanca mejilla del poderoso ser, si tan solo ella pudiera convencerlo de salir de aquel encierro de vez en cuando, de disfrutar de…. Se mordió la lengua cuando aquel pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, lo que iba a pensar era que él debería de disfrutar de la vida, como sus hermanos, como los otros Dioses, pero ¿De qué manera el Dios de la muerte iba a gozar de su eterna e inmortal vida? Si su Hermano llegase a escuchar sus pensamientos entonces sería su burla, su vergüenza.

Querida Hermana… ¿serías tan amable de dejar que este humilde caballero tomara su descanso como debiera ser? – la ronca y gélida voz de su bien amado hermano retumbó en sus oídos, la bella Dama se puso de pie y sonriente le encaró.

Mis disculpas Hermano… pero sabes lo mucho que me enternece verte descansar…- respondió la joven mientras sonreía, Hades observó a su pequeña hermana, Daphne y su encantadora forma de ser, la manera en que se preocupaba por su estado y por cualquier cosa que le sucediera, sonrío ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie.

Fue suficiente descanso por hoy, los oídos me retumban, es como si estuviera a lado de Hefestos mientras trabaja con sus apreciadas armas…- Daphne sonrío dulcemente mientras bajaba del brazo junto al Rey de los muertos los escaloncillos de mármol negro, Daphne y Hades eran un continuo par de contradicciones, donde el hombre poseía oscuridad, la joven era dueña de una inmensa Luz, y donde él tenía un vacío eterno en sus ojos, Daphne estaba llena de dicha, alegría y felicidad, cosas que Hades no poseía aunque sus labios esbozaran la más grande sonrisa.

Y ambos dioses continuaron caminando hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del enorme salón…

Hermione vio con horror las consecuencias de los actos de Harry, Ron y de los maliciosos Slytherin, la chica soltó un chillido agudo al ver a la pobre ave caer el asuelo sin vida, sus ojos echaban chispas mientras se abría paso entre los muchachos.

¡Miren lo que han hecho, idiotas! – gritó la muchacha mientras se arrodillaba a lado de la pobre criatura con genuina preocupación, la castaña levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia los tres culpables, Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy, el trío dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

¡Vamos Hermione, solo era un mísero pájaro! – exclamó Ronald, Hermione, sostuvo al pobre animalillo entre sus manos mientras se ponía de pie, la ira, el enojo, la indignación se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

¡No puedo creerlo, Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Solo un mísero pájaro?! ¡Es una criatura viviente Ron, tienes que respetar cada vida de este planeta! – gritó ella mientras pasaba su endurecida mirada por cada uno de los tres muchachos.

¡Vamos Granger, ni que fuera la última criatura de su especie! – las palabras del rubio fue cómo un batería nueva para un juguete, inmediatamente hubo una reacción, la castaña se giró hacia el muchacho de ojos grises.

Malfoy… eres un inmaduro al igual que Ronald, no olvidaré nunca que han acabado con esta indefensa criatura… ¡Son todos unos irresponsables! ¿Cómo se sentirían si fueran de un tamaño diminuto y llegara yo y sin más los atacara? Y tú Harry…- respondió la joven que finalmente se había dirigido hacia el niño que sobrevivió, este simplemente se sobresaltó ante el rudo tono que usó su mejor amiga para nombrarlo.- me decepcionas, pensé que después de todo lo que habías vivido con-el-ya-sabes-quien, habías madurado…

Hermione amaba a los animales, amaba los libros y sus reglas, pero lo que Hermione Granger respetaba más que nada, era la vida de las demás criaturas que al igual que ella habitaban sobre la tierra, al ver al pobre ave caer sobre el suelo sin vida, le había roto el corazón, sobre todo por qué era un precioso ejemplar de Sturnella Superciliaris, un extraño ejemplar de pájaro oscuro de pecho rojo y franjas blancas sobre sus pétreos ojos, por qué era muy extraño que en Londres Mágico se encontrara esa clase de criaturas, lo había visto, cómo Ronald y Malfoy presumían de sus habilidades con los hechizos que recientemente habían perfeccionado; si una cosa había aprendido Hermione de aquella extraña y misteriosa amistad que había surgido entre el rubio y sus dos mejores amigos, era que no debía entrometerse, sobre todo por qué ni Malfoy ni ella habían podido superar aún el pasado turbio que compartían, así que era casi imposible tener una charla civilizada con el hurón botador.

Pero cuando vio las caras de diversión del rubio oxigenado y del cerrillo encendido de Ronald, no pudo evitar sentir aquel ataque de furia que la invadió, así como tampoco pudo evitar dejar salir cada palabra de reproche hacia ellos.

Lo siento, Hermione…- se disculpó el sorprendido Harry Potter.

¿Lo sientes…? ¡Lo sientes…! –contestó Hermione alterada.- ¡Dile a esta preciosa criatura que lo sientes, Harry! – gritó la muchacha para la sorpresa de varios, Harry volteó a todos lados al saberse el centro de atención de varios alumnos, Hermione extendió sus manos hacia el castaño, con la preciosa ave entre sus manos, una criatura oscura con su rojizo pecho, los verdes ojos de Potter se abrieron de par en par al ver al animalito entre las blancas manos de su amiga.

Granger, creo que estás exagerando…- intervino un ya malhumorado Draco.

¡Exagerando! ¡Oh, claro que estoy exagerando Malfoy! ¿Crees que indignarse por la muerte injustificada de un animal a manos de tres personas es exagerar? ¡Míralo Malfoy! ¡Míralo y dime que culpa tuvo este animal de cruzarse en tú camino solo para morir a causa de tus hechizos mal elaborados! – exclamó ella.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Hermione Granger deseaba más que nada poder hacer que la pobre avecilla pudiera vivir, un milagro sucedió, la mirada de todos los ahí presentes se quedaron fijos en el cielo…

Y de su mano, sus oscuras alas revolotearon con vital fuerza, mientras las miradas perplejas seguían su camino hacia el cielo, Hermione entreabrió los labios sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, la Sturnella se había levantado en sus manos y había salido volando hacia el celeste cielo, Draco fue el primero en dirigir sus ojos penetrantes a su persona, la castaña tragó en seco mientras todas las miradas, una a una iban cayendo sobre ella.

Granger… ¿Cómo mierdas hiciste eso? – preguntó seriamente el rubio, Hermione respondió con un movimiento de cabeza después de eso. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, donde el ave bicolor desaparecía en la lejanía.

Daphne sonreía mientras veía al hermoso pajarillo posarse sobre su dedo, los enormes ojos grises de la joven rubia reflejaban la oscura figurilla que tenía posada sobre su mano, Hades le miraba mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la copa, el sabor suave del vino acarició sus labios y golpeó suavemente su garganta.

Es precioso… no entiendo por qué criaturas tan bellas también tienen que morir…- comentó la joven mientras acercaba al ave que aún posaba en su dedo firme, Hades miró al animal.

Todo lo que nace…tiene que morir alguna vez Daphne…si no eres un dios, no puedes vivir eternamente, es la Ley del equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte…- explicó Hades mientras observaba a la joven de rizos cabellos dorados.

¡Hermano, ha desaparecido! – gritó espantada la joven mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el joven de oscuros cabellos, Hades le miró fijamente, él también lo había presenciado.

Ya me eh percatado de ello, Daphne…- contestó el hombre mientras cerró los ojos por un momento, Daphne sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, estaba buscando al ave, la pobre criatura debía estar pérdida entre el mundo de los muertos y si uno de los esbirros llegara a encontrarlo se alimentaría de él, la joven lamentó en su mente si algo así llegara a pasarle a la preciosa ave. Al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Hermano… ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó la joven inclinándose hacia Hades, esperando su respuesta, los ojos del joven amo de la muerte abrió los ojos de un golpe, la muchacha se sobresaltó un poco.

Lo encontré…- respondió secamente Hades mientras se ponía de pie, arrastrando la silla a su paso.

¿Dónde está entonces, uno de los esbirros lo ha…?

No…- interrumpió el dueño de la mirada más fría, fue cuando Daphne se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero… ¿Cómo…quién? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, sorprendida por lo que había descubierto tan solo escuchar la negativa de su hermano mayor.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea… - y sin más, el Rey de los muertos abandonó el comedor rápidamente.

Hermione aún temblaba tan solo en pensar en lo que había pasado, la joven leona se encontraba en su último año de Hogwarts, un año después de haber terminado la Guerra se encontraba de vuelta en el castillo, la vida de los estudiantes no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que Lord Voldemort había sido vencido por su propia mano, la amistad extraña que Ron y Harry mantenían con Malfoy era una prueba irrefutable de aquellos hechos, la castaña soltó un suspiro resignado y mientras se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, con los doseles rodándole, la joven dejó por primera vez en su vida a un lado un libro y se miró las manos, sabía lo que había pasado y aunque muchos negaban lo que era, Hermione Granger comprendía la gravedad del asunto, suspiró derrotada, por más que lo pensara, no había otra explicación para lo que había pasado esa tarde. Hermione había devuelto a la vida a aquel Sturnella pecho rojo.

_**Un mes más tarde.**_

¡Expulso! – gritó Malfoy ante el Mortífago, evitando así que Harry Potter muriera, el castaño volteó a mirarle y con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció al rubio, ambos muchachos salieron corriendo por entre los sombríos y fríos corredores del castillo, aún no entendían cómo es que los lacayos de innombrable habían regresado, pero era evidente que buscaban venganza; finalmente el par de muchachos habían llegado hasta el Gran comedor, donde Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba junto a su marido amenazando la vida de Ginevra Weasley con la varita en su cuello, Hermione también estaba ahí, pero la joven Bruja estaba escondida estratégicamente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, los marrones ojos de la muchacha vislumbraron a Harry y a Draco entrar al salón, segundos después Neville, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Ronald habían llegado, de los profesores no se tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraban.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Pero si es mi sobrino el traidor y el mocoso que debió haber muerto! Y sus estúpidos amigos…- la sonrisa burlesca de Bellatrix no pasó desapercibida por Hermione, el quejido de Ginny hizo eco por toda la sala al sentir mayor presión en su garganta.

¡Deja a mi hermana en paz maldita desquiciada! – gritó Ron deteniéndose a lado de Harry y apuntando con su varita, estaba realmente enojado, Hermione extrañamente sintió la sensación por todo su cuerpo.

¡SILENCIO TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! – exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange mientras su hermano Rebastan le hacía coro con una fuerte carcajada.

Deja a Ginny en paz ¡Es a mí a quien quieren! – Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía que a Harry le encantaba el papel de Héroe, pero él hacerse el mártir comenzaba a hartarle un poco, la castaña comenzó a gatear por los suelos, logrando ocultarse bajo la enorme mesa del profesorado, sobre esta se encontraba Bellatrix y el asqueroso de su marido.

¿Qué eres tú al que queremos? – empezó a decir Bella mientras sonreía, mostrando sus mal formados dientes.

Es a mi… no a ella…déjala… ¡intercambiemos, ella por mí!

No, fue lo primero que Hermione pensó mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry al ofrecerse, sabía lo que el chico de redondeados lentes sentía por su amiga, el enorme amor que había crecido entre ellos mientras la Guerra explotaba en su mundo, de lo horrible que sería para ambos si el otro faltaba, No, no iba a permitir que Bella le hiciera algo a Harry o a Ginny… la joven levantó el blanco mantel, solo un poco, para que alguno de sus amigos le mirara, y así lo hizo, pero ni el más despistado ni el más cauto del grupo se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"_Tranquilízate Hermione, tienes que hacerlo o Ginny puede morir, en el peor de los casos Harry terminará entre sus garras y lo peor puede pasar, no puedes permitir que algo le suceda a nadie…"_ – se dijo así misma mientras extendía un poco las rodillas y recargaba firmemente su espalda a la base de la mesa, contó cierta cantidad de números y respiró profundamente.

"_Es Ahora o nunca"_…- pensó la muchacha de rizados cabellos indomable.

Harry Potter vio a Bellatrix y su marido salir volando por los aires al igual que Ginny, y de la nada vio a Hermione tras la volteada mesa.

¡Ahora Harry, Ron…! – Gritó la muchacha antes de lanzar un depulso que dio de lleno a Rebastan, el Mortífago salió disparado hacia una de las paredes y quedó ahí inconsciente.

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo hacia Ginny, quien había rodado por el suelo, alejándose un poco de la enloquecida Bellatrix.

Malfoy y los demás atacaron a un recuperado Rodolphus, quien al ponerse de pie había lanzado un crucio que dio de lleno a Neville, pero el hombre mortífero había sido detenido por un expulso que Zabini le había propinado con su varita.

Harry tomó a la pelirroja entre sus manos, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, después de eso, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape habían entrado al enorme salón, ambos armados y preparados para cualquier ataque.

¿Qué…ha pasado…aquí? – preguntó Severus, pero el hombre fue vilmente ignorado por sus propios alumnos, Minerva vio a Bellatrix ponerse de pie, tanto alumnos como Profesores le apuntaron con sus varitas, Hermione hacía lo mismo desde el frente del salón.

La oscura mirada de la bruja le miró de reojo, Hermione descifró su mensaje de amenaza y tortura junto con la muerte lenta, pero la joven ignoró por completo todo aquello, endureció su agarre de varita al igual que su mirada, no iba a dejar que una bruja loca la intimidara, **ya no**.

Y todo sucedió tan de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, los ventanales explotaron sin una explicación alguna, lo más lógico fue que Bellatrix o alguno de los Mortífago que la acompañaban había utilizado magia no verbal; la castaña se arrojó al suelo para protegerse de los trozos de vidrio que se lanzaron por todos lados…

¡Avada Kedavra! – el salón se iluminó por el mortal rayo verde, Hermione sintió un enorme vacío dentro de su pecho al escuchar el relámpago cruzando el enorme salón y sin más, mientras cubría sus cabeza con ambas manos, levantó la mirada y vio a Harry y a Ginny en medio del camino, siendo el objetivo del maleficio asesino.

¡NO, HARRY! – gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, cosa que ni Bella ni los otros dos habían desaprovechado, escapando por entre los ventanales, el trío de Mortífago leales a Voldemort se habían marchado, dejando simplemente destrucción a su paso.

Severus Snape vio con ojos de asombro lo que había pasado, Minerva ahogó un grito de horror mientras el cuerpo del joven yacía extendido sobre el suelo.

Harry…- susurró Ginny mientras veía a su novio abrazándola, lo que había pasado no tenía nombre.

Draco Malfoy se había atravesado en el camino del Avada Kedavra que Bellatrix les había lanzado, la pelirroja podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry, quien simplemente no podía digerir lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron hasta que vieron al profesor Snape lanzándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy, el rubio permanecía sobre el suelo con su mirada abierta, el hombre de negros cabellos lacios y grasosos le miraba perplejo, fue en ese momento cuando el brazo comenzó a arderle de sobremanera, Minerva se acercó a su compañero y amigo al escucharle quejarse, sabía lo que estaba pasándole al hombre, el juramente inquebrantable que había hecho a Narcissa Malfoy estaba comenzando a cobrar su error, su enorme descuido de dejar desprotegido al muchacho.

Hermione vio el cuerpo tendido del rubio, y una desesperación indescriptible se adueñó de ella, la castaña salió corriendo hacia el muchacho y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo justo a su lado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas heladas.

No, no, no ¡Malfoy, No! – gritó la joven mientras lloraba desconsolada, los demás solo veían asombrados, horrorizados por lo que había sucedido, la muchacha enmarcó el frío rostro de Malfoy con ambas manos y se acercó a él.- Malfoy, escúchame, tienes que vivir, despierta anda, no puedes… no puedes morir…- suplicaba la Leona una y otra vez.

Hermione…- llamó Ronald acercándose a su amiga y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, pero esta movió su hombro fuertemente, como si su toque le hubiera quemado, cosa que para el pelirrojo no pasó por desapercibido.

No… Malfoy tiene muchas cosas por hacer en este mundo… anda Malfoy, despierta… vuelve… vuelve a mi Malfoy…- aquella no era una orden, no era una petición, ni mucho menos una súplica.

Minerva levantó la mirada hacia la castaña, aquel tono de voz, aquellas palabras que más bien parecían un susurro; el rostro del rubio Hurón comenzaba a tornase más pálido y grisáceo conforme pasaban los segundos, Hermione recargó su frente a la del muchacho de dieciocho años.

Malfoy… escúchame… Regresa a mi…- pidió la joven mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Y el aleteo de un ave hizo eco dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez…

"…_No sabía dónde estaba, simplemente veía la intensa luz entrando por los destrozados ventanales, dio un paso al frente sin darse cuenta de la escena que había a su espalda, se detuvo de golpe al ver la silueta oscura que había salido de la nada, estaba a unos metros delante de él, la criatura misteriosa estaba cubierta por una capucha larga y maltrecha, pero Draco podía ver aquellos ojos entrecerrados, grises como los de él pero… el muchacho rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, ni siquiera Voldemort poseía una mirada tan mortal como aquel ser, la criatura, con figura humanoide extendió su mano hacia él, fue en ese momento cuando Draco comprendió una cosa, aquella criatura era humana o eso era lo que pensaba y estaba invitándolo acercándose a él…_

"_**Malfoy… escúchame…regresa a mi…"**__ – la voz de Granger retumbó en su cabeza, al principio era como un pequeño susurro que le molestaba, era como el zumbido de una mosca dentro de su cabeza, pero poco a poco su voz comenzaba a ser más y más clara, el joven hizo además de girarse…_

_Ya es hora…de marcharnos, tú tiempo en este mundo, se ha acabado…- la voz de ultratumba le provocó un escalofrío casi interminable, el cual había comenzado en la punta de sus pies y chocado en lo más profundo de su cerebro, Draco se giró rápidamente hacia aquel quien quiera que fuera que se encontrara delante suyo._

_¿Quién eres? – preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia él._

"_**¡Malfoy, despierta!"**__ – de nuevo la voz de Granger retumbaba dentro de su cabeza y una vez más, el rubio se detuvo._

_Soy lo que más temen los vivos…- contestó lo que aparentemente podía ser un hombre, Draco frunció el ceño._

_¿Qué jodida respuesta es esa? – respondió el joven mientras miraba fijamente al encapuchado._

_¿Desde cuándo la muerte tiene que dar explicaciones? – Draco quedó de piedra al escuchar la respuesta, fue en ese momento cuando una vez más, el grito de Granger golpeó su cabeza._

"_**¡DRACO MALFOY, TIENES QUE VOLVER AHORA MISMO!"**__ – fue en ese momento cuando el rubio sintió como algo lo atrapaba por la cintura y los brazos, levantó la mirada y vio por última vez a la autoproclamada muerte, lo último que Draco Malfoy vio antes de regresar a su cuerpo, fue al encapuchado descubriendo su rostro, el hombre parecía verdaderamente perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, estaba claro que nunca antes alguien le había arrebatado una víctima al Guía de almas…" _

Nadie entendía nada, nadie se explicaba cómo había pasado, pero lo único que tenía una explicación en esos instantes, era que Draco Malfoy había regresado de la muerte gracias a Hermione.

Hermione sonreía dulcemente a un perplejo Draco, quien simplemente no entendía como había llegado a morir y resucitar a la vez.

Bienvenido Malfoy…- susurró Hermione mientras hundía su rostro empapado de lágrimas en el cuello del rubio, quien seguía mirando con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Granger… ¿Qué has hecho maldita sea…? – fue lo que preguntó Draco mientras correspondía el abrazo de la muchacha.

Daphne le miró entrar a sus aposentos a grandes zancadas y sintiendo la obligación de velar por su hermano, la joven fue tras él, al abrir las enormes puertas de madera negra, Daphne se encontró a su hermano andar de un lado a otro como un felino encerrado, la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo de aquella manera, siendo Hades el Dios más tranquilo y serio de todos, jamás perdía los estribos, pero ahora, algo había pasado, algo que inquietaba al Dios de la muerte de sobre manera.

Hermano…- llamó la muchacha mientras observaba al oscuro personaje moverse como un gato, iba y venía en movimientos elegantes pero desesperados, algo le había pasado a Hades para ponerlo en aquel estado tan desesperado.- ¡Hermano! ¡¿ que ha pasado?! – gritó la joven mientras se acercaba al Dios, este se sobresaltó cuando las manos de su hermana tomaron de su hombro e hizo que la mirara, los grises ojos de Hades reflejaron la hermosa figura de Daphne.

Me lo arrebató, me despojó de su alma cómo si le quitara un dulce a un niño…- empezó a decir un desconcertado Hades, Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

Pero… ¿Pero cómo…? – preguntó la Diosa.

No lo sé… No lo sé… pero ella… ella lo abrazó con su sedosa voz, lo envolvió con su calidez y me robó su alma… - explicó el hombre mientras se liberaba del agarre de la Diosa y se dirigía hacia el ventanal, Daphne le siguió, deteniéndose a un lado del imponente Dios de la muerte.

¿quieres que envié a uno de los esbirros para que investigue? – preguntó la joven mientras observaba el reflejo de su hermano en el vidrio de la ventana, este negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sus oscuros mechones largos se mecieron suavemente.

No… esto es algo que tengo que investigar por mi cuenta, estoy casi seguro que fue ella la que te ha quitado al pajarillo que llegó ayer a tus manos…- contó Hades mientras se giraba hacia Daphne, la joven parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

El Sturnella…- susurró la rubia Diosa sin podérsela creer, Hades asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hermana… creo que eh encontrado a mi némesis…- informó Hades mientras se acercaba a la joven.- y creo que necesito de tu ayuda antes de que ella ponga en desequilibrio mi mundo.- continuó diciendo mientras un extraño brillo inundaban sus fríos ojos platinados, Daphne no creí a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero tenía que ser verdad, nada en ese mundo podía engañarla, y finalmente, después de unos segundos de pensar en algo.

Creo que tengo un plan.- contestó la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de los aposentos de su hermano.

Hades se dio la media vuelta y se acercó al gran espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su reflejo, más de repente, la imagen de una joven de cabellos castaños comenzó a tomar forma justo frente a él.

Era ella, la que le había robado el alma de aquel joven, la misma mujer que le había impedido cumplir con su deber, la muchacha de extraña mirada y de enredado cabello, sabía quién era ella, conocía su extraño nombre, su procedencia, sabía en qué mundo se desenvolvía, y sonrió, sonrío como nunca lo había hecho antes…

Hermione Jean Granger, el nombre de la Bruja Inglesa llegó a su mente claro y conciso, en ese momento apareció Daphne, Hades se giró hacia la muchacha rubia y sonrío aún más al comprender que sus pensamientos eran muy similares a los de su hermana.

¿Qué te parece Hermano, como me veo? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se daba una vuelta, presumiendo su nuevo vestuario al Dios de la muerte, quien simplemente le sonreía.

Te vez horrible…- fue su respuesta mientras se giraba hacia el espejo y admiraba una vez más, el reflejo de aquella muchacha.

Hades la estudió de pies a cabeza y finalmente llegó a una conclusión, el plan de Daphne de ir al mundo de los vivos no era tan descabellada como él creía, así podría comprender aún más él por qué de aquella habilidad de aquella bruja mortal.

Además, al ver el rostro de aquella muchacha, viejos recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

La imagen de una hermosa dama, aunque borrosa, podía distinguirla sonriendo a lado de Hermione, ambas, muy parecidas, le observaban con esa mirada profunda e inteligente, Hades aunque serio, solo sonrío ante la idea de reencontrarse con ella.


	2. Segundo Capricho- A sus sueños llegaré

**HOLA...!**

_Un enorme saludo a todas (os) que enviaron un Review, pero déjenme aclarar algo antes que nada... 'EL CAPRICHO DE HADES' al menos los primeros dos Capítulos **NO** **ME PERTENECEN**, La autora **AMORTENTIA SCRIBENS** me otorgó el honor de mantenerla viva en el mundo de Fanfiction, me habló un poco de la idea, más por Autorización de ella misma, me vi en la necesidad de modificar ciertas cositas (son mínimas) en los dos capítulos que me cedió._

_Otra cosa mas, ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO ANTES DE TIEMPO, solo por que no tiene caso que les retenga el segundo Capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo leí la primera vez._

_Saludos._

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

**_P.D.- _**_Por ultimo pero no menos importante (Que se me olvidó agregar por distraída XD ) respecto al ROMANCE, Amortentia Scribens tenía pensado en un DRAMAIONE, la verdad es que es un poco complicado, por qué como les digo, no quiero salirme mucho de la trama que ella misma me contó (En persona, Si, si... Amortentia y yo somos amigas XD) por sus propias palabras, Amortentia describió a una HERMIONE muy distinta a la que yo describo siempre (Respondona, de carácter fuerte, apasionada, etc.) y a un DRACO lo suficientemente oscuro y seductor (Bastante parecido al que yo suelo describir, al menos de carácter) __  
_

_En otras palabras **¡ESPEREN MUCHOS INSULTOS HACIA HERMIONE DE PARTE DE DRACO!** por que al principio esto no será miel sobre hojuelas Chicas/Chicos._

_pero esperen ese toque cómico que suelo agregarle a mis Historias, ya sabe, típico de mi, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... pero bueno, las dejo disfrutar del Fic, un Saludo y nos leemos la próxima semana (Ya estoy terminando el tercer Capítulo)_

* * *

**Segundo Capricho.**

_…A sus Sueños llegaré…_

_"…Era hermoso, brillante, poseedor de una extraña belleza que petrificaba su cuerpo y que le provocaba extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, estaba soñando, de eso no cabe duda por qué estaba segura que en el mundo no podía existir criatura más perfecta que aquel hombre, cuya mirada le hacía soñar, viajar a un mundo de ultratumba y desear cosas que por el momento no debía permitirse, no cuando en su corazón ya habitaba alguien._

_Se sentía en las nubes, su mente se encontraba sumergida en una especie de neblina, pero él era una imagen clara, fuerte, palpitando frente a ella mientras su figura se reflejaba en sus grises ojos, estaba sonriendo y fue esa sonrisa la causante del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, Hermione dio un paso al frente estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al roce en sus piernas de la suave tela, bajó la mirada, percatándose de que vestía una larga túnica blanca semitransparente, Hermione se llevó las manos al vientre, sintiendo el cinturón metálico que le rodeaba y levantó la mirada hacia él, donde se encontraba de pie aquel hombre de facciones perfectas, de una belleza casi irreal y macabra._

\- **_¿Quién eres tú?_**_ – preguntó la castaña mientras caminaba hacia él, si Hermione hubiera sido más lista en esos momentos, hubiera sabido que los ojos platinos de aquella sensual y siniestra criatura era hipnótica que era tal su gracia, que no era por su propia voluntad que se dirigía hacia él. _

_Hades se preguntó si estaría soñando ¿realmente estaba soñando? La pregunta resonó en su cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones de mármol blanco hasta que finalmente llegó a la planta, ahí, vio a la mujer salir de entre la patosa neblina, lo veía desconcertada, con sus labios pintados de rojo entreabiertos, como si deseara decirle algo pero no pudiera conjurar las palabras, le vio bajar sus ojos y mirarse la vestimenta griega, era una mortal, se dijo mientras descubría su cabeza de la capucha que normalmente usaba todo el tiempo, los ojos de la joven se abrieron aún más al mirarle y él sonrío, ese era el efecto que causaba su presencia a los mortales._

\- **_¿Quién eres tú?_**_ – preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a paso lento, esa divina mujer era cautelosa como una Leona, andando con sus pasos pausados y movimientos suaves, y él no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con su platinada mirada, era preciosa, nunca había visto a una Humana con un aspecto tan dulce y salvaje, al menos no desde que…._

\- **_Bruja…-_**_ le acusó mientras se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, la joven retrocedió un paso, asustada y él se detuvo, la capa oscura ondeando de un lado a otro, levantándose cada vez más, cubriendo su alrededor como el manto tenebroso que era la noche._

\- **_Si…_**_\- susurró ella mientras avanzaba aquel mismo paso que había dado hacia atrás.- **¿Quién….?**_

\- **_¿Qué haces aquí, mortal…? Solo los divinos pueden acceder a este sitio…_**_\- le interrumpió con su tronadora voz, aquella misma que usaba para ordenar, para atraer a las almas y llevarlas al otro lado del río Estigia, la joven pareció no comprender sus palabras y más rápido que un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban luchando entre ellos, él aferrándose a ella y la pequeña Bruja mortal luchando para liberarse, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro._

\- **_Tú…_**_\- señaló el hombre mientras le miraba a los ojos, ahora sabía quién era ella, la Bruja humana que le había arrebatado el alma de aquel muchacho y del pobre pajarillo._

_Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, poco a poco la castaña sintió el agarre de sus manos suavizarse y ella abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquel extraño personaje. _

\- **_Te busqué y al fin te encontré_**_\- le susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, recargando su fría frente en la de ella, podía sentir su respiración tranquila, olfatear su aroma a carbón ardiente. – **te encontré Hermione Granger**.- prometió mientras inclinaba su rostro._

_Podía oler el miedo emanar de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino, sonrío satisfecho sintiéndola temblar ligeramente, sus ojos, pensó inmediatamente al mirarla, eran claros y profundos, podía comparar su color con las llamas del río de fuego, aquel que separaba al mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, hermosos y profundos pero sobre todo… peligrosos. _

_¿Sería Hermione una Mortal peligrosa y Letal? Ya habían llegado muchos rumores ante él de mujeres humanas que habían derrotado a Dioses con su deslumbrante belleza y su encantador carisma, entonces, al verla frente a él mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, se preguntó si él, el Dios del Inframundo, tendría su propia Mortal por la cual caer rendido, derrotado…. Enamorado._

\- **_Hermione Granger…_**_\- susurró de nuevo mientras se acercaba a ella y abandonaba un pequeño beso en sus labios._

_Hermione quiso gritar, deseó golpearle la mejilla, insultarle y exigirle que se alejara de ella, pero era miedo lo que sentía, lo que aquel extraño espécimen de hombre le provocaba. _

_Y se fue, así como llegó había desaparecido, como si el viento hubiera soplado y arrasado con las cenizas…"_

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos lentamente, dándole la espalda a la ventana, cuyos rayos provenientes del exterior se colaban por entre el cristal, golpeando su rostro adormilado.

\- ¡Granger, será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez! – el gritó agudo de Lavender Brown podría decirse que le causó una jaqueca espontanea en el momento en que su voz penetró sus oídos, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y corrió el dosel, lamentablemente lo primero que vio fue la cara malhumorada de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Lavender? - preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione levantó la ceja al atrapar a Lavender recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Quiero que me expliques esto Granger?! – exclamó la muchacha mientras le restregaba una carta a la joven, Hermione frunció el ceño y arrebató el papel que esta le estaba restregando frente suya.

\- Querida Señorita Granger…- empezó a leer la muchacha, Lavender se cruzó de brazos mientras veía los ojos de la Leona ir y venir, tragando las palabras con tal desesperación, Lavender se preguntaba si ese era el único y mayor talento de la Bruja, la joven se sorprendía al verla leer cada letra, casi podía decirse que podía percibir las letritas en el aire penetrando los marrones ojos de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.- Mierda.- masculló la Castaña mientras dejaba caer la carta, Lavender hizo una mueca de sus labios.

\- Eso Granger… ¡¿Explícame que derecho tienes tú de hacer ese recorrido al chico más guapo del colegio?! – gritó aún más la joven.

\- ¡No me grites! ¡Yo a ti no te debo una explicación! ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que McGonagall me habría escogido am mi para llevar a ese idiota como guía de turista por el castillo?! – respondió enfurecida mientras se acercaba a su baúl, sacó el uniforme y la ropa interior y rápidamente se metió a la ducha, Lavender soltó un bufido y golpeó el suelo con su pie, no podía creerlo, no podía aprobar la jodida suerte de Hermione Granger, la Traga libros, el ratón de biblioteca, la joven se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de mala gana sobre la cama.

\- Cómo te odio.- masculló mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la cual la castaña había desaparecido.

Hermione andaba con paso apresurado, estaba molesta, no que va ¡Estaba Furiosa! Y todo por la culpa de Malfoy y su enorme capacidad para convertirse en un imprudente e inoportuno como siempre, la joven de melena salvaje dio vuelta en uno de los cruces, evadiendo ágilmente a un par de alumnos con los que casi se estrella.

Estaba molesta, enojada, harta… de aquella situación en la cual sin querer se había metido, pero ya se lo había dicho a la profesora McGonagall, ella no quería problemas, mucho menos con sus compañeras de casa y demás muchachas de todo el colegio mágico, suspiró mientras continuaba andando rápidamente por los fríos corredores, el pasillo estaba casi lleno de alumnos y Hermione podía sentir las miradas de las féminas del colegio, eran como dagas clavándose en su espalda y por todo su cuerpo, cada joven del castillo odiaban a Hermione Granger y su estúpida suerte, pero ¿Cómo comenzó ese odio tan repentino? Hermione sabe muy bien cuando y en qué momento todo empezó.

Fue hace exactamente tres días, cuando de la nada apareció aquel chico y su extraña hermana, Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba y observaba a la vez el objeto de todos sus jodidos problemas, él sonreía encantadoramente mientras la miraba fijamente, él y su tonto porte gallardo y aristocrática que tanto odiaba ella, Hermione se detuvo de golpe y le miró con ojos endurecidos.

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era demasiado educado, la castaña le vio reverenciarse ante ella mientras la rubia de su hermana sonreía empalagosamente dulce.

\- Buenos días señorita Granger.- saludó el joven y Hermione se relajó un poco, otra de las cosas que Hermione no podía negar es que la razón por la cual era tan odiada y envidiada era ese joven, su atractivo físico era demasiado encantador, inclusive las profesoras no podían resistírsele por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la dura de Minerva McGonagall que últimamente entraba muy sonriente a clases.

\- Buenos días DuMort… ¿Listo para el recorrido? – preguntó la joven sin apartar la mirada de los grises ojos del joven.

\- Mi hermano nació Listo, Hermione…- intervino Daphne, Hermione miró a la muchacha rubia y de grandes ojos azules, no cabía duda que su idéntico nombre a la mayor de las Greengrass había causado una enorme conmoción en ambas hermanas, sobre todo porque se presumía que solo ella poseía tal nombre, mucho se hablaba que a Daphne DuMort le quedaba mejor tal nombre, cosa que a Greengrass no le hizo demasiada gracia y en más de una ocasión intentó atacar a la joven del quinto curso, para la sorpresa de los demás, Daphne DuMort resultó ser una excelente duelista, finalmente Greengrass había pasado de ser Daphne a solo Daph.

\- Muy bien entonces vamos…- agregó Hermione mientras daba un paso.

\- Ya era hora…- agregó la ronca voz masculina, Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, se le había olvidado lo desesperante que solía ser.

\- Ya te habías tardado DuMort…- dijo ella mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.

Y Hermione, mientras explicaba a los nuevos alumnos, intentaba no pensar en cómo había iniciado su odisea por evitar a las jóvenes de su escuela. Por no caer en las trampas mágicas que estas intentaban que ella cayera, ni mucho menos escuchar los insultos de pasillo pero era difícil, muy difícil, pero Hermione ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser el centro del odio y envidias de sus compañeras de colegio y todo empezó cuando se hizo amiga de Harry Potter y de Ronald Weasley, ambos héroes de Guerra, pero ahora con la llegada de Haziel DuMort, era diferente, muy diferene.

\- ¿No pudimos ir por el pasillo Norte, Granger? Creo haber escuchado que era más corto y con más cosas interesantes que admirar…- Hermione se detuvo en medio del corredor y se giró solo para darse cuenta que Daphne no había dejado de sonreír durante todo el trayecto, cosa bastante extraña.

\- Mira DuMort, si no te gustan mis recorridos ¡Entonces ve diciéndoselo a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Fue ella quien me obligó en primer lugar a tener que llevarlos a conocer el colegio! - explotó la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los marrones ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron al verlo sonreír con picardía.

\- No creo que a Minny le guste la idea de su mejor estudiante dejando desatendidos a los nuevos alumnos…- agregó el mientras daba un paso al frente.

\- ¿Minny? ¡Eres un igualado, se llama Minerva McGonagall y tú solo eres un alumno confianzudo, ella es tu profesora! – le reprochó ella ya con la mirada encendida.

\- Pues a ella le encanta que le llame así…- dijo el mientras sonreía encantadoramente. - Vamos Hermy… no te sulfures…- respondió él mientras la sonrisa se engrandecía, los ojos de la leona se abrieron aún más.

\- Eres un…- iba a decir algún improperio pero mejor se tranquilizó.- ¿Sabes que DuMort? Eres un insoportable ¡Solo me haces perder mi valioso tiempo con tus tonterías! Ambos sabemos que tú y tu hermana conocen el Castillo perfectamente, no entiendo como pero lo sé… ¡Así que deja de fastidiarme con esto del recorrido! – la respiración de la castaña se volvió irregular, Daphne dio un paso al frente y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Tranquilízate Hermione Granger…es la Naturaleza de mi hermano divertirse a la costa de los demás _"¡Por supuesto que NO, cuando los chicos en el inframundo se enteren que el Rey Hades ha sonreído más de una vez, no van a creerme!".-_ agregó la joven mientras la soltaba, la castaña levantó la mirada de la chica hacia él joven quien simplemente no dejaba de mirarle.

\- ¡Oh, mira eso Hermione, pobrecillo! - de repente, el chillido grito de la hermana pequeña de Haziel DuMort; Hermione vio a la joven de rizos dorados salir corriendo hacia la barda y tomar entre sus blancas manos una pequeña paloma blanca aparentemente herida, Hermione se acercó a la joven y observó al bello animal, poco a poco ambas chicas presenciaron la muerte de dicha criatura.

\- Así es la vida…- añadió Haziel mientras se acercaba a ambas muchachas, mirando de soslayo a una muy seria Hermione.- a veces dulce…a veces agria… pero finalmente cruel.- continuó diciendo el joven sin apartar la mirada de la leona.

\- Hermione… por favor…- empezó a suplicar Daphne mientras le extendía sus manos con la paloma muerta entre sus manos, la joven se sorprendió por dicho acto.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces, que quieres que yo haga por ella? Está muerta Daphne… no podemos…

\- Las chicas de mi casa común han dicho cosas Hermione Granger… cosas que tú haces de vez en cuando…- Hermione sintió el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido, los rumores aquellos se habían extendido por toda la escuela como su de una epidemia se tratara y ella ya había usado _ese poder_ demasiadas veces.

\- Yo no sé de qué me hablas… deja esa Paloma Daphne, ese tipo de animales traen demasiadas enfermedades y…

\- Por favor… mírala, es preciosa… ¿Cómo puede una criatura tan bella morir de esta manera?

\- La han golpeado…- interrumpió Haziel mientras acercaba su rostro al ave.- esto fue asesinato, no cabe duda…- añadió mientras dirigía su mirada gris a Hermione, su voz, con un toque de cizaña, simplemente esperaba la reacción de la joven.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo Hermione? Si los rumores son ciertos tú…puedes devolverle a la vida.- susurró Daphne, Hermione frunció el ceño y arrebató de las manos la blanca criatura.

\- Solo por qué fue asesinada… que quede claro que no lo haré por otros motivos.- dijo la joven mientras veía a la paloma ya entre sus manos.

Daphne abrió los labios mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en ellos, estaba sorprendida, en un momento aquella preciosa paloma blanca había estado muerta entre las manos de Hermione Granger y ahora revoloteaba en el cielo, claramente la chica estaba sorprendida, Hermione solo veía al ave alejándose poco a poco, sin percatarse que la profunda mirada platinada reflejaba su persona.

** Unos días antes **

Hermione Granger había devuelto la vida a la pequeña Gatita de una chica de primer grado, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importó, KittyBell era la única cosa que a Amanda le hacía sentirse como en casa en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque era una de las alumnas del nuevo curso, la razón para Hermione había sido suficiente en el momento en que escuchó la triste historia de la niña y su gatita, siendo la mascota objeto de regalo de cumpleaños que su madre le dio antes de morir.

\- Eres increíble Hermione…- halagó uno de los menores mientras miraban a la encantadora bola de pelos correr de un lado a otro, Amanda sonreía feliz y encantada por tener al pequeño animal entre sus brazos y todo gracias a los poderes de Hermione.

\- Solo intenten cuidarla mejor… no es que yo vaya reviviendo animales muertos todo el tiempo tampoco ¡Una mascota es una responsabilidad, no un juguete! - comentó la joven antes de darse la media vuelta y abandonar la sala común de Griffindor.

La castaña salió de aquel salón lleno de alumnos, todo había empezado como un mero accidente cuando los idiotas de sus amigos y el insufrible de Malfoy habían asesinado a un pobre pájaro y ella lo había sujetado con sus manos, sus manos, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia estas y las observó detenidamente, no había hablado de esto con la profesora McGonagall y desde aquel día ya habían transcurrido tres días, tres días en la que Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy compartían un secreto que ya se había vuelto el interés de todo el colegio, ya era oficial, Hermione Granger era ahora conocida como Higía, aunque sospechaba que ese mote se debía a que los alumnos querían protegerla de los profesores.

\- Hermione…- la recta voz de Minerva McGonagall la sobresaltaron, cosa que sorprendió a la ahora directora de Hogwarts.

\- Profesora….buenas tardes.- saludó la castaña después de recomponerse de la sorpresa, Minerva sonrío ligeramente.

\- Mi niña, lamento mucho haberte asustado ¿Cómo están los jóvenes Potter y Weasley…y usted, como se siente ahora en el regreso a clases? – Hermione sonrío aliviada, por un momento había pensado que la gata iba a cuestionarle ciertos rumores que circulaban por el colegio.

\- Todos estamos muy bien Profesora, Harry está superando la pérdida de Sirius, Ronald y yo hacemos todo lo posible por alentarlo a sonreír…- contestó la joven mientras miraba con un tono de nerviosismo.

\- Her…-

\- ¡McGonagall! – ambas mujeres se estremecieron ante la interrupción de Severus Snape, quien se dirigía hacia ellas a pasos agigantados, Minerva entrecerró los ojos, una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser interrumpida.

\- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué es esa actitud la suya por Merlín, que no ve qué…?

\- ¡Déjese de tonterías Profesora, tenemos una situación grave ahora mismo, ahora háganos un favor a todos en este colegio y diríjase hacia su oficina! – gritó el hombre mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la arrastraba por el pasillo, Hermione escuchó el grito de la mujer mientras se alejaba en contra de su voluntad con el profesor de pociones.

\- Pero es que se ha vuelto loco ¿o qué? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras la puerta crujía al ser abierta, a su lado se encontraba su hermana pequeña, Daphne, la joven se puso de pie y se reverenció en son de saludo, pero él sé quedó tal cual como estaba, sentado sobre la silla de fina madera mientras ambos adultos se adentraban en la habitación, la anciana mujer se posicionó tras el escritorio mientras lo observaba.

\- Profesor Snape, espero que la situación sea lo suficientemente grave como para excusar haberme traído hasta aquí a rastras…

\- Pues espero ser lo suficientemente Grave, Madame… por qué vine de muy lejos solo para…tomar clases en su….colegio.- Daphne sonrío mientras su hermano entrelazaba sus manos, recargando sus codos en los brazos de la silla, Minerva endureció la mirada y se giró para mirar al profesor.

\- Considérate un Mago muerto Severus… ¡Sabes perfectamente que a estas alturas Hogwarts no está en periodo de inscripciones, mucho menos de intercambio!

\- Minerva por favor…

\- ¡Por favor nada! Y ustedes jovencitos, será mejor que…

\- ¡Minerva por Dios es Hades! – gritó un aterrorizado Severus, Minerva giró la cabeza a una velocidad record y miró al profesor.

\- Severus, sé que apenas hace unos meses te has recuperado de la Herida que Nagini te causó pero…

\- Madame… lo que el Profesor Severus Snape ha dicho, es la completa verdad…- la dulce voz de Daphne hizo eco por la oficina, Minerva McGonagall se giró hacia ella lentamente. –Ante ustedes, el Dios del Inframundo, Hades. –continuó diciendo la bella joven.

Los claros ojos de la directora se detuvieron en la platinada mirada de aquel joven, Severus había dado un nombre, un nombre antiquísimo y atemorizante ¿y quién no iba a temerle a la muerte misma? Se preguntó mientras estudiaba a aquel atractivo joven que le sonreía, entonces vio en sus ojos, la frialdad y la arrogancia mesclada junto con el terror y la angustia, fue como si miles de gritos penetraran en sus oídos mirándola con su sonido de muerte, Severus se lanzó contra la mujer y la sostuvo fuertemente para que no cayera al suelo, le ayudó a sentarse sobre la silla mientras la Directora intentaba recuperar el aire, se llevó la mano hacia el rostro cubriéndose los ojos; No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad ¡Era una Locura, una maldita locura! Minerva levantó la mirada, ya compuesta de la impresión, observó una vez más a aquel extraño par.

\- ¿Por qué ha venido usted hasta Hogwarts? – preguntó la mujer ya endurecida, Severus miró a su amiga y compañera, sabía lo nerviosa que se encontraba en esos momentos y del miedo que la presencia de aquel ser del inframundo infringía solo con estar frente a ellos.

\- Mi hermano tiene…

\- Estoy hablando con él si me disculpas…- interrumpió la Bruja sin dejar de mirar al proclamado Dios de la muerte.

\- ¡Cómo se…!

\- Daphne, querida… deja que los mayores se arreglen… ¿Por qué no vas por ahí y le hechas una mirada al Castillo? – Minerva se removió en su asiento, no podía creer lo atemorizante que era aquel hombre ¡Pero si apenas aparentaba tener dieciocho años! ¿Cómo era posible que…? – pero Minerva fue interrumpida por Hades, quien aparentemente había escuchado sus pensamientos, para esto Daphne ya había desaparecido en algún momento.

\- Usted es una Bruja…puede transformarse en un gato, conjurar encantamientos asesinos y demás…pero no puede creer que yo me vea tan joven como sus alumnos…- Severus se tensó en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras, Minerva se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere usted de mis alumnos?! – Gritó la mujer con evidente enojo en sus ojos, Severus le tranquilizó posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

\- Será mejor que controle su tono conmigo… en todos los aspectos soy superior a usted… Soy un Dios y usted una simple humana con el tiempo contado…- la amenaza era evidente, Minerva se sentó sobre el asiento en el momento en que él se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella.- Tengo un asunto en este Castillo, uno que a usted no le concierne en lo más mínimo, no quiero hacer uso de mis poderes para obtener lo que vine a buscar…Madame…caballero… lamento haber interrumpido como lo hice… pero si no me permiten asistir a este Colegio y darme acceso a quien busco… me temo que arrasaré con ustedes si es necesario…- Severus dio un paso al frente.

\- Usted…vino a buscar a alguien… nos incumbe saber quién es esa persona…somos responsables de todos estos pubertos y…

\- Yo a ustedes no les debo ninguna explicación, menos a ti, Yo que tuve tu desdichada alma entre mis manos y la devolví sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Qué puede darme un simple hombre con el espíritu corrompido? Nada… Madame McGonagall… Severus Snape… en ningún momento eh pedido nada...

\- Usted no pide… viene hasta aquí exigiendo, diciendo que busca a alguien de entre mis alumnos… usted pretende…

\- Si quisiera llevarse el alma de uno de los mocosos, Minerva, no creo que se haya levantado de su trono y viniendo personalmente por él… a menos que sea alguien… importante… en verdad.- intervino Severus mirando fijamente al Dios.

\- ¿Importante? Ustedes humanos me aburren de sobre manera, yo solo vine por qué entre sus alumnos existe alguien que pone en desequilibrio mi mundo… creo que ya eh dicho mucho… nos veremos mañana Señora Directora, Profesor Snape… - dicho aquello, el supremo ser se puso de pie.

\- ¡Pero usted está Loco! – gritó la Bruja cubriéndose la boca en el preciso momento en que gritó aquellas palabras, Hades ya se había puesto de pie, sonrió al ver el gesto de horror de la anciana.

\- Ustedes mortales… son tan cómicos.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Severus, no contento con lo que había dicho el joven se acercó a él, dejando a una perpleja Minerva.

\- ¿Quién es el alumno al que usted busca? – preguntó horrorizado.

\- Tú pregunta viene siendo otra Severus Snape… usted quiere saber si he venido por el mocoso de Harry Potter… dígame ¿Por qué un Dios se interesaría en un humano de un coeficiente medio y propenso al peligro? Algún día él llegará a mis manos por su propia voluntad…Harry Potter no necesita que Yo venga por él…volará sobre la muerte hasta llegar a mis manos… mi interés rige sobre otra persona, mucho más compleja, intelectualmente superior a su mocoso protegido… ahora, si me permite…tengo que buscar a mi hermana y llevarla a nuestros nuevos aposentos…- y dichas aquellas palabras, Severus Snape, congelado y sorprendido, le vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Minerva se derrumbó aún más, soltó un gritó que causó en Snape un sobresaltó, el hombre se acercó a la mujer e intentó consolarla.

\- ¡La muerte nada más ni nada menos! – gritó la Bruja mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Y busca a uno de nuestros Niños, Severus…uno de nuestros alumnos ha llamado la atención de ese horrible Dios! – continuó diciendo, Severus soltó un suspiro cansino.

\- Será mejor que tranquilices Minerva, exaltarte no te hará bien… ahora siéntate…creo saber quién fue el incauto que atrajo la atención de Hades…- ante sus palabras, Minerva McGonagall guardó silencio, suplicando con su mirada que Snape revelara el nombre del Alumno.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó la Bruja mientras Snape se relajaba, el corto periodo de silencio estaba a punto de volver loca a la Directora de Hogwarts, Snape cerró los ojos por un momento, entre todas las personas propensas a burlarse de la muerte era Hermione Granger la única que no se le habría ocurrido nunca ser propicie de atraer la mirada de Hades.

\- La Señorita Granger Minerva… Ella es la única persona compleja e intelectualmente superior a todos los demás dentro de este colegio.- informó el hombre mientras miraba a la perpleja mujer.

\- Imposible… pero... ¿pero que tiene Hermione que le pueda interesar a un Dios? ¡Merlín bendito, tenemos al Dios de la muerte recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts!

\- Y buscando a la señorita Granger nada más…- añadió Severus levantando una de sus cejas oscuras.

\- ¡No es gracioso, la Señorita Granger es muy valiosa para nosotros, Snape…! Recuerde quien le salvó la vida…- acusó la Bruja mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él…- aunque ella no lo recuerde… usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que pasó aquella noche en la enfermería… ya usted tenía varias horas de muerto… y aunque esa criatura divina diga que fue gracias a él por el cual está vivo… miente, fueron las manos y las suplicas de la señorita Granger quienes lo devolvieron a este mundo… ahora Severus… ese hombre va tras ella a saber con qué objetivo… usted, yo… y los demás profesores tenemos que protegerla…- las palabras de la mujer eran claras, Snape, con el ceño fruncido simplemente la observó.

\- Y dígame Directora… ¿Cómo proteger a alguien de la muerte? Claro, podemos ir a preguntárselo a Voldemort… pero ya está muerto.…

\- Usted la odia está clarísimo eso ¡Pero no tiene que burlarse, estamos hablando de la muerte encarnada, rondando el colegio tras la señorita Granger, tenga el más mínimo respeto y un poco de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por usted! …

\- Yo no soporto a esa niña arrogante con delirios de genio y lo sabes, pero no es odio lo que siento por ella… Ahora Minerva, pazo a retirarme, tengo que planear los temas… y rece porque Hades no sea como los escuincles hormonales que suelen rondar por el colegio.- y dicho aquello, Minerva McGonagall se quedó sola dentro de su oficina.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de si después de llevar a Haziel DuMort a sus aposentos, ya vería él más tarde como se las ingeniaría para mantener vigilado a un Dios, el Mago se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se sobó, estaba agotado y había vivido demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ahora, además de tener que soportar un centenar de alumnos adolescentes con las hormonas enloquecidas, tenía que estar al pendiente de un par de Dioses que sabrá Merlín que quería de Hermione Granger.

Se había vuelto una rutina tener que escabullirse por entre las sombras del colegio para ir a la biblioteca, algo había pasado esa tarde cuando se dirigía hacia el comedor, algo que realmente no sabía si era maravilloso o aterrador.

Hermione estaba en los jardines del colegio, se encontraba leyendo uno de sus apreciados libros, cuando después de hojear algunas páginas, la castaña colocó una de sus manos sobre la hierba, estaba recargada al árbol cuando la palma de su mano comenzó a cosquillearle…

Horas más tarde…

La Castaña recorrió los pasillos entre estante y estante, buscando algún libro que pudiera ayudarle, fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo que Luna le había dicho esa misma tarde, tomó su varita entre sus manos y conjuró el libro, el tomo viejo de la Evolución Mágica llegó hasta sus manos, la joven se acercó a la mesa más cercana y comenzó a leer lo más rápido que podía, si era atrapada en la sección prohibida entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione Granger se había percatado que no solamente tenía el poder de devolverle la vida a animales y a personas, en ese caso, recordó el cuerpo sin vida de Malfoy, escena que a la castaña aún le provocaban pesadillas, pero lo ocurrido esa tarde le dejó temblando.

Después de sentir el cosquilleo bajo la palma de su mano, Hermione se percató de lo que estaba pasando, entre el espacio de sus dedos, una pequeña y verde ramita comenzaba a levantarse, la leona retiró la mano como si aquello le hubiera quemado, la joven se acercó, la delicada planta no dejaba de crecer, Hermione sonrío al ver como crecía y creía bajo su testimonio, fue cuando la vio, un hermoso botón de rosa comenzó a a formarse bajo la atención de su mirada, y aquella rosa no fue la única, de pronto, la joven Bruja se encontraba rodeada de brotes.

**Rosas** de una tonalidad muy **oscura**.

\- Granger…- la aterciopelada voz de Malfoy provocó una sacudida en la castaña, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz, era Draco, Draco Malfoy quien se acercaba a ella, saliendo de entre las sombras que protegían los pasillos y nada más hi nada menos que dirigiéndole la palabra.

\- Malfoy… ¿Qué…que haces aquí? – preguntó la joven exigiendo una respuesta, el rubio no respondió de inmediato, simplemente sé le quedó mirando.

\- Es lo que yo iba a preguntarte Granger… no robes mis líneas... ¿No te es suficiente la enorme cantidad de horas que pasas en la biblioteca con la jodida nariz metida entre libros, todavía tienes que escabullirte a mitad de la noche como la rata que eres? - dijo finalmente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y levantaba una de sus cejas, la castaña entrecerró la mirada, maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio, pero no prestó atención como su cuerpo se estremeció ante el insulto.

\- Yo a ti no te tengo que contestar nada Malfoy, regresa a las malditas mazmorras ahora mismo, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo…- dijo ella mientras se volvía y se dirigía hacia el libro, pero antes de que sus manos tomaran el viejo tomo, alguien más se lo había arrebatado.

\- ¡Malfoy dame eso! – dijo la castaña entre grito y susurro, el rubio la ignoró por completo observando el título de dichoso libro, los grises ojos de Draco se desprendieron del libro y se fijaron en ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto Granger…por qué tu…?

\- Puedo revivir gente y animales Malfoy… ¿no esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados nada más por qué si, verdad? Esta tarde regresé a la vida a un gato… luego una jodida paloma…incluso yo… te traje de la muerte…- las ultimas frases de aquellas palabras las había dicho en tono de susurro, pero Malfoy tenía un oído bastante desarrollado y fue capaz de escucharla.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes explicar Granger… tal vez solo estaba un poco muerto y…

\- ¡¿Un poco muerto Malfoy?! Eres idiota… te regresé a la vida, admítelo…y no fue nada… maldito malagradecido…y dame eso… cuando me revivas y regreses a la vida a algunos animales y hagas crecer rosas negras…entonces haces lo que se te pegue la gana…- dijo ella de mala gana mientras le arrebataba el libro de entre las manos, el rubio quedó un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¿Rosas Negras, Granger? – preguntó curioso el muchacho mientras seguía a la leona, quien ya estaba por marcharse.

\- Déjame en paz Malfoy… puede ser que no seas el mismo cabrón de hace un año, pero ni te soporto ni me soportas, así que regresa a tu maldita sala común… - Aquello era una mentira, Hermione sí que lo soportaba, lo que sucedía pero cosa que ella no lograba comprender, es que los insultos de Malfoy hacia su persona, le dolían cada vez más y no entendía él por qué.

\- ¡No hasta que me digas! – respondió el con voz fuerte mientras la sujetaba por la muñeca.

\- ¡Suéltame Malfoy, si…Rosas Negras…hice crecer cientos de ellas en el jardín! – contestó ella mientras se zafaba del agarre, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

\- Maldita sea Granger… intento ayudarte… las Rosas Negras en tierras mágicas no son más que mal augurio…- dijo el joven ante una aparentemente tranquila Hermione pero en realidad la muchacha estaba sorprendida.

\- Es cierto… ¡Merlín! Sabía que esa sensación se atribuía a eso… - intentó explicarse ella mientras desviaba la mirada, muy pensativa.

\- Granger…

\- Algo va a pasar Malfoy… de la nada mis poderes comienzan a cambiar, levanto seres vivos de la muerte… ¡¿Después que va a pasar, recibiré la visita de Hades para ser reprendida por robarle almas?! – dijo la joven bastante alterada, sin saber lo que había dicho al final, la pregunta que más bien estaba a poco tiempo de ser resuelta.

\- No exageres ¿quieres? A saber por qué tu magia ha evolucionado… deberías sentirte orgullosa Granger… ¿sabes acaso quien fue la última bruja en ver sus poderes cambiar de esta manera? – Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente observaba a Malfoy que parecía estar más cerca de ella.

\- Morgana Le Fay… - contestó la chica para el sombro de Draco.

\- Tú…

\- Tengo días investigando Malfoy… también como sé que ella fue la última bruja a la que sus poderes cambiaron… averigüé que fueron varias las habilidades mágicas que obtuvo… hacer crecer flores y resucitar muertos no estaba en su lista de repertorio…así que no me vengas a decir que lo que me está pasando es algo normal, por qué no lo es, estoy segura de que lo que me pasa va contra algo se a lo que sea... - contestó la muchacha, Draco no se sorprendió respecto a ello, él ya lo sabía, pues igual que Granger, el rubio también había estado buscando una explicación, desde que se había enterado que Hermione Granger lo había traído de las tierras de los muertos.

\- Y tienes toda la razón, querida… tus poderes va en contra de la corriente de lo vivo y lo muerto… rompe las leyes de lo sobrenarural…- Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron al escuchar la ronca voz, Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos dio un paso atrás al ver la sombra al final del pasillo, la luz que entraba por la ventana justo tras aquella negra silueta, solamente hacía la escena más tenebrosa de lo que ya era.

\- Que carajos… ¡¿Quién eres y que haces a estas horas en la biblioteca?! – exclamó el rubio con el corazón en la mano, aquel, fuera quien fuera les había asustado de sobremanera.

\- Soy...- empezó a decir la masculina voz mientras se acercaba a Hermione y a Draco, poco a poco la silueta de sombras comenzó a tomar forma, Hermione vio a un chico acercándose a ellos, era alto, más de lo que Malfoy era y de hombros anchos, la castaña volvió a retroceder, por otro lado Draco fue quien inesperadamente se interpuso entre la joven y el recién llegado.

\- Mi nombre es Haziel DuMort… encantado.- se presentó el joven mientras se reverenciaba, Draco se giró para mirar a Hermione, pero el muchacho se sorprendió al verla llena de miedo.

\- Malfoy… aléjate de él…- dijo la leona mientras temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¿De qué rayos Granger… y tú quién…? – pero el rubio fue interrumpido por él mismo al ver lo perpleja que estaba Hermione.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL MALFOY! – gritó la muchacha mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca y salía corriendo con él siguiéndola.

\- ¡Granger suéltame…! – ordenó el muchacho, pero la castaña no lo escuchaba, ella solo corría, ella sabía quién era el joven, aquel mismo que se había presentado ante ellos como Haziel DuMort, no sabía cómo o el por qué, pero ella lo sabía, lo sentía en la sangre, en el alma, su mente palpitaba pensando del porqué de la presencia de aquel siniestro ser.

Haziel les vio desaparecer a la vuelta del corredor, poseía en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado que comenzó a menguar poco a poco, la había visto al fin, la mujer que veía en sueños solo como una imagen borrosa y tenue, lo sabía, era la Bruja que le estaba robando las almas de las criaturas mortales, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Después de un rato de correr Draco se zafó violentamente del agarre de Hermione, quien se detuvo al sentirlo alejándose.

\- Tenemos que ir con McGonagall Malfoy… ese chico… ese chico…- empezó a decir la chica mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, Draco se acercó a la leona y la sujetó por los hombros.

\- ¡Ya basta Granger! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿y qué mierdas fue esa escapada, eh?! – Gritó el rubio mientras seguía sujetándola, Hermione levantó la mirada y luego nada, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto completamente oscuro.

\- Él es la muerte Malfoy…y ha venido a por ti…- susurró Hermione en medio de la inconciencia, dejando a un anonadado rubio, quien simplemente la tomó en brazos y cargó con ella hasta la enfermería, ignorando el hecho de que una oscura sombra adherida al techo los había estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, la sombra sonrío, mientras les seguía.

Draco por otro lado, mientras cargaba a la leona, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, solo comprendió que Granger estaba metida en un buen lio, uno que ni cara rajada ni el pobretón podían sacarla, bajó la platinada mirada y la observó, su enemiga yacía entre sus brazos, inconsciente y con la mente sabrá Merlín donde.

\- _Hermione… Granger_.- susurró la Muerte el nombre de su Némesis, mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba, perdiéndose en medio del negro mano mientras las ventanas se congelaban inexplicablemente en cuestión de segundos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Sely.-** Hola, Muchísimas Gracias, pero la Inspiración vino directamente y originalmente de Amortentia Scribens, quien al no poder continuar el Fic, me la cedió amablemente, yo solo estoy continuando con su trabajo, a partir del tercer Capricho puedes darme las Gracias (Ja ja ja ja ja ja si es que te gusta) Saludos espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**Kris.- **Hola Kirs, La idea originalmente NO ES MÍA, la comenzó Amortentia Scribens, pero debido a algo ocurrido ella ya no puede seguir en el mundo de Fanfiction, así que terminó por cederme la Historia (ella me la ofreció y yo encantada la acepté) Saludos. :)

**Annie Darcy.**\- Eso es muy cierto...! de todo lo que me eh leído este Fic realmente es bastante diferente, Lo comentó por que Amortentia ya me habló sobre lo que planeaba hacer con ella y los personajes, en algunas partes estuve de acuerdo y en otras más bien intento modificaras sin salirme mucho de la Historia original, agradezco tu comentario, espero seguir leyéndote.

**ValeenG.-** ¡Es la Actualización mas rapida que eh hecho...! Ja ja ja ja aj disfrútala.

**Arysia.- **Los mismo pienso yo, es una verdadera pena que ella no haya podido continuar con la Historia, yo solo espero poder hacerle honor a su confianza y al Fic, por lo que ella me contó ¡Iba a estar fantástica! espero lograr lo que ella no pudo terminar.


	3. Tercer Capricho-De tus Labios nacerá

**HOLA...!**

_Otra vez aquí con este Fic tan Caprichoso XD ja ja ja ja ja ja ja la verdad es que me ha gustado y esperemos que a ustedes también les agrade, la verdad es que me son muy IMPORTANTES sus comentarios, por qué a partir de aquí estaré tomando el control de la Historia, como ya deben de saber, la idea es de Amortentia Scribens, pero cada palabra a partir de aquí ya es un granito de mi parte, aún así, i total agradecimiento para Amortentia, que si no fuera por ella, esta historia hubiera quedado en el olvido, Gracias amiga, por haberla puesto en mis manos._

_Sin más, les dejo un enorme saludo._

_**B**lack**A**thena_

* * *

**Kris.- **_ Hola Kris, por tu comentario voy a confesar que al principio estaba dudosa sobre la pareja protagonista pero hoy que terminé este capitulo, déjame decirte que el fic se ha convertido en un **DRAMIONE** de pies a cabeza, pero estamos hablando del Dios de la Muerte, mi personaje favorito de la Mitología Griega y permiteme agregar ¡NO SE LO VOY A PONER FÁCIL A DRAQUITO! por más que loo ame, no lo haré :v ja ja ja ja ja Saludos y gracias por el comentario._

**Arysia.-** _Hola..! Un saludo y muchas gracias, que bueno que mis Historias te gusten lo cierto es que a mi también me interesa que opinan ustedes, es muy importante para mi... :)_

**Sely.- **_Créeme, cuando chateo con Amanda (Amortentia) no hay día que le repita lo agradecida por la oportunidad, ella solo me dice, cállate y ponte a escribir... :v ja ja ja ja ja creo que se ha convertido en mi "Jefa" respecto a esta historia y lo cierto es que quiero complacerla...espero que el capítulo te guste y no defraudarte._

**ValeeG.-** _Ojala te guste mi "versión" si se le puede llamar así ja ja ja ja saludos y gracias por el comentario, nos leemos la próxima semana._

**_FenixFATA23.- _**_Gracias, y he aquí la continuación, saludos._

* * *

**Tercer Capricho.**

_…De tus Labios, nacerá mi nombre…_

* * *

Harry Potter observó la escena sin podérsela creer, había pasado ya un par de días desde que Minerva McGonagall había anunciado la llegada de los hermanos DuMort, cuya presencio no solo armó un alboroto entre el circulo de estudiantes.

\- Dilo, Jean… - la seductora voz de Haziel DuMort resonaba por toda la habitación mientras Hermione se mantenía firme, sentada sobre el sofá con un libro en mano.

\- No.- contestó firmemente Hermione mientras comía, los demás los observaban expectantes, incluidos los profesores.

\- Dilo, Jean…- repitió el muchacho mientras la observaba comer, Hermione no le dedicó ni una sola mirada.

\- Ya te dije que No… ahora lárgate a tu mesa DuMort antes de que te hechice…- amenazó la joven bruja, las féminas al escuchar aquello soltaron una exclamación, iban a decir algo pero una mirada fugaz de la leona las detuvo.

\- Que lo digas… yo te lo ordeno….- las chicas Slytherin soltaron una risita, aquello fue la gota que derramó el agua, los ojos marrones de Hermione se fijaron en los platinados de él.

\- ¡Ya te dije que NO! ¡Tú a mí no me das ordenes DuMort! – chilló la joven mientras se ponía de pie, Haziel DuMort sonrió de medio lado.

\- Solo tienes… que decirlo, Jean…

\- Vete al infierno…- dijo ella mientras se miraban fijamente, escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros uno del otro.

\- Ay, ¿Qué daría yo porque me permitiera pronunciar su nombre? – comentó una joven Ravenclaw, Hermione sintió la bilis a punto de estallarle.

\- ¡YA! – exclamó la muchacha poniéndose de pie de un salto y obteniendo la atención de los demás. - ¡No lo haré DuMort, así que vete acostumbrando a que exista alguien que no hará lo que tú desees! ¡No eres un puto Dios! "Aunque técnicamente si lo eres ¡PERO NADIE LO SABE!" – chilló la joven mientras pasaba a retirarse, dejando al resto con la boca abierta, a una McGonagall ahogándose con el trozo de pollo y a un Severus Snape auxiliándola, Haziel soltó la carcajada, un segundo más tarde los demás hacían lo mismo.

**_La situación comenzó así_**, _todo el jodido mundo se encontraba en el gran comedor, disfrutando de los manjares que el colegio les proporcionaba, todo era relajo, habladurías, risas y deleite de paladar, todo comenzó cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, recibiendo a los Hermanos DuMort. _

_Harry no fue el único chico que se había quedado boca abierta al ver a los dos hermanos, Daphne DuMort era la chica más guapa de todo el maldito colegio, era bella, inteligente y una Bruja poderosa, ya lo había demostrado en su duelo contra Greengrass, cuya mirada verdosa solo irradiaba odio y envidia._

\- _Oh, Harry…. Es la chica más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida…- se escuchó decir a Ron.- ¿No estás de acuerdo? – preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Harry no contestó, rápidamente le echó una mirada a Ginny quien le miraba fijamente, aquella dura mirada azul era una advertencia total._

_Pero el que había causado más revuelo, había sido él, él quien con su estatura alta y de hombros anchos, ese que con su cabellera negra y corta, cuyo flequillo era aún más largo que el de Draco Malfoy, había encandilado a cada una de las chicas que habitaban dentro del colegio, a todas… menos una._

_Y esa no era otra más que Hermione Jean Granger._

\- _Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana… es un payaso…- murmuró Hermione mientras veía a los hermanos DuMort tomar siento entre los Slytherins, la muchacha rápidamente fue rodeada por algunas serpientes, Blaise Zabini entre ellos, por otro lado, Haziel se acomodaba entre Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, quien aún no contenta por qué la hermana de Haziel se llamara igual que ella, solo bastó una sonrisa de él para que se olvidara del tema, todo eran risas y charlas superficiales en aquella mesa de las víboras, Hermione se giró para ver a Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y Katie Bell embobadas en la otra mesa, en especial con cierta serpiente de cabello pétreo, Hermione envió otra mirada pero a los chicos, la joven leona simplemente resopló malhumorada ¡Era increíble que todos perdieran la cabeza solo con verlos! Pero no lo iba a negar, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia aquella mesa, Haziel DuMort era simplemente hermoso, sus facciones eran demasiado masculinas para ser verdad, poseía un cuerpo bien cuidado y era refinadamente educado, incluso Draco Malfoy no se le podía comparar en ese aspecto, el hurón era un arrogante mal educado, al menos dentro de lo que era el colegió y a excepción de los profesores. _

_Pero Hermione conocía el secreto de aquellos dos, específicamente no sabía si Daphne entraba en la misma categoría que Haziel, pero la castaña de risos alborotados conocía perfectamente que Haziel DuMort solo era una fachada, tras aquel encantador muchacho se escondía muy profundo algo más sombrío, frío y aterrador._

_Hades._

_Haziel DuMort no era otro más que el mismísimo Dios del inframundo, aquel siniestro Dios que gobernaba a los muertos, el amo de la Muerte._

_Pero casualmente solo Hermione, la Directora McGonagall y el profesor Snape lo sabían, la castaña se enteró en el preciso momento en que habían sido presentados… _

_El desayuno iba perfectamente bien hasta que Haziel se puso de pie, excusándose de que tenía que hacer algo con no sé quién, y así, el hermoso muchacho se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo el centro de todas las miradas, excepto una, aquella una que se atrevía a ignorarle, esa una que solo quería que le mirara y nada más… _

\- _Jean…- llamó una vez estando tras Hermione, quien siguió comiendo tranquilamente._

\- _¿Qué se te ofrece, DuMort? – preguntó la leona volviéndose hacia el muchacho, Lavender, quien había estado a lado de Hermione, se apartó embobadamente, Haziel le sonrío como agradecimiento, la rubia y Pavarti casi se desmayaban del gusto._

\- _Haziel… Jean, ya sabes cómo me llamo…- le dijo el mientras recargaba un codo en la orilla de la mesa y recargaba su barbilla en su puño, Hermione regresó su atención a su plato._

\- _Te llamo como se me dé la gana… DuMort…- dijo ella tras llevarse un trozo de comida._

\- _¡Granger, eres una pedante! – gritó alguien por ahí, Hermione supuso que había sido una chica de Slytherin._

\- _Solo te estoy pidiendo que me llames por mi nombre ¿Es mucho pedir? – dijo él bastante divertido._

\- _Y yo ya te dije que te llamo quiera._

\- _Jean…_

\- _DuMort… _

\- _Ya basta DuMort… estás haciendo el ridículo…- dijo ella._

\- _¡La que está haciendo el ridículo eres tú sabelotodo! – esa era Pansy Parkinson desde su sitio._

\- _¡Si! – la apoyaron otras voces de diversas casas, Hermione entrecerró la mirada._

\- _Esto es…entretenido…- dijo Ginny bastante divertida, a Hermione no le gustó ese brillo en sus ojos. _

\- _Dilo…_

\- _Qué No…_

\- _Dilo… ¿Es que acaso no sabes pronunciar mi nombre, Jean?_

\- _¡No es eso! – gritó – Eres un maldito arrogante de pacotilla… hazme el favor de largarte de aquí y déjame terminar mi desayuno. _

\- _Dilo, Jean…- repitió el muchacho mientras la observaba comer, Hermione no le dedicó ni una sola mirada._

\- _Ya te dije que No… ahora lárgate a tu mesa DuMort antes de que te hechice…- amenazó la joven bruja, las féminas al escuchar aquello soltaron una exclamación, iban a decir algo pero una mirada fugaz de la leona las detuvo._

\- _Que lo digas… yo te lo ordeno….- las chicas Slytherin soltaron una risita, aquello fue la gota que derramó el agua, los ojos marrones de Hermione se fijaron en los platinados de él._

\- _¡Ya te dije que NO! ¡Tú a mí no me das ordenes DuMort! – chilló la joven mientras se ponía de pie, Haziel DuMort sonrió de medio lado._

\- _Solo tienes… que decirlo, Jean… _

\- _Vete al infierno…- dijo ella mientras se miraban fijamente, escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros uno del otro._

\- _Ay, ¿Qué daría yo porque me permitiera pronunciar su nombre? – comentó una joven Ravenclaw, Hermione sintió la bilis a punto de estallarle._

\- _¡YA BASTA! – exclamó la muchacha poniéndose de pie de un salto y obteniendo la atención de los demás. - ¡No lo haré DuMort, así que vete acostumbrando a que exista alguien que no hará lo que tú desees! ¡No eres un puto Dios! **"Aunque técnicamente si lo eres ¡PERO NADIE LO SABE!" **– chilló la joven mientras pasaba a retirarse, dejando al resto con la boca abierta, a una McGonagall ahogándose con el trozo de pollo y a un Severus Snape auxiliándola, Haziel soltó la carcajada, un segundo más tarde los demás hacían lo mismo. _

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Draco Malfoy caminaba con los hombros rectos, la clase de poción que compartían con Gryffindor estaba a punto de comenzar, Blaise y Theodore ya se encontraban ahí, extrañamente Pansy y Astoria habían desaparecido, lo único que había escuchado de ellas era algo acerca de ese engreído de DuMort, Draco recordó ese patético episodio en el comedor ¡¿Pero qué carajos tenía ese imbécil en la cabeza?! Aparentemente no tenía nada, pero tenía que admitir, el tipo se había ganado todas las faldas del jodido colegio, todas menos una…

Draco se detuvo en medio del pasillo al mirar a la sabionda de Granger levantar algo del suelo, aparentemente estaba hablando sola, pero no sabía que cosa, solo podía escuchar cuchicheos proveniente de ella.

\- Pobrecita, pero te vas a poner bien…- decía la joven sin ser consiente que Draco Malfoy la observaba atentamente, fue cuando el rubio descubrió lo que pasaba, Hermione tenía entre sus manos un hermoso colibrí de un verde tan oscuro que podía confundirse con el negro, no se sorprendió cuando le vio aletear agitadamente, él mejor que nadie sabía de la extraña habilidad de Hermione Granger por despertar a los muertos.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a hablar sola, Granger? – la voz ronca del rubio sobresaltó a la muchacha, quien se puso de pie rápidamente mientras se giraba, le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Q…Que haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó la joven, Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Granger, Granger…. A veces tan inteligente y otras tan tonta… Ya sal de ese estúpido mundo en el que te metes y mira a tu alrededor… ¡Estamos en un puto pasillo! Pero déjame aclarártelo por si no lo entiendes… estoy dirigiéndome a la clase de poción, por qué por si no te has percatado ¡Tenemos menos de cinco minutos para llegar! – le gritó al final, la castaña se estremeció en el momento en que lo había escuchado decir aquellas palabras, Draco gruñó algo que ella no entendió y rápidamente pasó por su lado, Hermione se apresuró a arreglar sus ropas y siguió al rubio.

\- ¡Jean! – la castaña se detuvo de un golpe y lo mismo hizo Draco al escuchar a Haziel DuMort aparecer de la nada, el rubio muchacho se giró para encontrarse con el misterioso Mago dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Hermione entrecerró la mirada molesta.

\- DuMort… ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó Hermione bastante alarmada, Haziel no dijo nada, solo se detuvo a un paso frente a ella mientras la mirada gris de Draco les observaba detenidamente.

\- Sé tú secreto, Jean… y si no lo dices… se lo diré a todo el colegio…- Hermione no entendió aquello ¿Exactamente que esa lo que sabía ese chico?

\- ¡Por Merlín DuMort! ¿es que no te cansas comportarte tan patéticamente, DuMort? Mírate…- empezó a decir despectivamente el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.- Actuando como un imbécil por la sabelotodo de Granger, siguiéndola como un miserable acosador… ¡No me digas, te gusta la rata de biblioteca! – gritó Draco con un tono de burla, Hermione quedó lívida al escuchar los insultos que indirectamente iban para ella, Haziel bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios, cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, Hermione retrocedió un paso, Draco apretujó la quijada y los puños, él también había sentido miedo al ver aquellos ojos color de acero, como dagas sangrientas que acababan de herir al más fuerte de los guerreros.

\- No entiendo a los mortales…- y sin decir más, Haziel DuMort tomo a Hermione por la muñeca y la arrastró con él, pero en el momento en que el rubio y el pelinegro cruzaron caminos, las miradas de soslayo también lo hicieron.

\- Ten cuidado Malfoy, hasta la fecha encabezas mi lista negra…- susurró, teniendo cuidado de que Hermione no lo escuchara.

\- ¡Ey, bestia salvaje del inframundo, suéltame! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para tratarme así, eh?! – gritaba la castaña intentando zafarse del agarre de DuMort, el joven se detuvo de golpe y Hermione, no pudiendo controlarse, fue y se estrelló contra su ancha espalda, Haziel le miró de reojo.

\- Tú le quieres, a ese imbécil de mierda…. Le quieres… ¿Por eso me lo arrebataste, no? Por qué le amas… - fueron las palabras de Haziel lo que dejaron perpleja a Hermione, quien le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntar ella pero el Dios del inframundo le interrumpió.

\- Querida… soy un Dios… ¡Yo lo sé absolutamente todo! – dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro, La leona dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Realmente viniste por él? Es demasiado joven, tiene muchas cosas por hacer y…

\- Y te trata peor que la mierda y aun así me impides hacer el trabajo, utilizando tus nuevas habilidades…- Haziel dio un paso hacia ella, Hermione era dos cabezas y media más pequeña que él, por lo tanto, el Dios de loa muerte se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frene.

\- Escúchame Jean, él es mío, su alma me pertenece… estaba predestinado que Draco Malfoy iba a morir a sus dieciochos años… pero tenías que aparecer tu ¿No? Con esa habilidad opuesta a la mía, fue tu soplo de vida lo que le permitió respirar una vez más… pero te tengo una noticia, pequeña y hermosa Jean… no vine aquí por diversión, más aun así… me gusta estar donde tu estés… por qué así, puedo encontrar la manera de revertir tus poderes…- y dicho aquello, el joven Dios enderezó la espalda y le miró sereno, esperando una respuesta.

\- No voy a permitirlo DuMort… mientras yo tenga vida, Draco Malfoy seguirá disfrutando de la suya…- y aún con sus fríos dedos rodeando su muñeca, Hermione y DuMort continuaron su camino hacia la clase de pociones.

Hades no era un Dios piadoso, era oscuro, misterioso y aterrador, oculto bajo las sombras infernales que siempre le rodeaban, pero hubo un tiempo, una época en que la oscuridad que su presencia misma creaba, había sido iluminada por un pequeño rayo de luz.

Un brillante destello que tenía nombre.

Haziel despertó en medio de la noche, se sentó sobre la cama, el Dios del inframundo pasó su mano por la mata de pelo negro, podía sentir su corazón latiéndole rápidamente mientras su respiración hacía lo mismo, otra vez ese maldito sueño, esa maldita escena y esa maldita mujer.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, sus compañeros de habitación dormían plácidamente, sonrío mientras pensaba en la situación en la que estaba, un Dios compartiendo habitación con un grupo de mortales a los que podía matar fácilmente tan solo con un pensamiento, pero esa no era su misión, pensó en Hermione Granger, la chica en si era bastante interesante, pero había algo en ella que no terminaba por gustarle, sobre todo esas habilidades opuestas a las suyas, se preguntó de dónde las había obtenido, tal vez era un cambio temporal debido a sus poderes de Bruja, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a la muchacha mortal, recordó entonces el incidente en el corredor, ese Draco Malfoy iba a darle bastantes problemas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Theodore y Blaise se encontraban recargados la pared justo al lado de la chimenea observando todo el jodido ajetreo en el que la sala común de Slytherin se había envuelto.

Draco pronto se unió a ellos.

\- ¿En verdad te gusta el chocolate amargo? – preguntó una encandilada Millicent Bulstrode sentada a un lado de Haziel, quien sonreía dulcemente.

\- Por supuesto, el chocolate es el manjar de los Dioses… ¿A ti no te gusta el chocolate? – respondió Haziel, percatándose de la llegada de Draco Malfoy.

\- Maldito petulante de mierda…- susurró Blaise mientras veía a las hermanas Greengrass embobadas con el idiota.

\- Es todo un encanto…- comentó Theodore lleno de sarcasmo, Draco no dijo nada, solo veía de reojo al joven quien reía y bromeaba con los demás.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! – chilló emocionada Millicent.

\- ¡Y a mí! – gritó otra.

\- ¡A mí también! – intervino una segunda.

\- Patéticas…- susurró el rubio sin apartar la mirada.

\- Por Merlín Millicent, tú ni siquiera perteneces a la nobleza y llenas esa barriga de chocolates… ¿Manjar de Dioses? Entonces soy un puto Dios…- intervino Marcus Flint ya harto de la situación, el silencio reinó en la habitación, Marcus Flint no solamente había cometido el error de insultar a una mujer, Haziel se puso de pie y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, sus movimientos fueron seguidos por todos ahí presentes.

\- Que sea… - empezó a decir un Haziel verdaderamente serio.- …La última vez…- su rostro repentinamente se había ensombrecido y sus ojos se llenaron de un siniestro brillo platinado, se inclinó un poco hacia Flint, quien ya le veía con ojos de terror.- …Que osas insultar a una dama frente a mí, Discúlpate ahora..- aquello no era una petición, era una puñetera orden que heló la sangre de Marcus, quien rápido se acercó a Millicent quien al igual que los demás, estaban con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Lo siento Milli, no fue mi intensión insultarte, perdóname! – gritó el muchacho para luego desaparecer.

\- Maldito cobarde de mierda.- masculló Nott, Blaise asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Draco, Draco solo observaba con curiosidad.

\- Querida, disculpa el amargo momento… toma…- y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño envoltorio, varias chicas se asomaron alrededor de Millicent para ver que era, era un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel dorado, la joven lo abrió y descubrió una pequeña esfera de chocolate, todas voltearon a mirar a Haziel, quien sonreía de medio lado.- ...Para mí, tu eres divina…- y dicho aquello, Haziel DuMort salió de la sala común, dejando a un montón de brujas gritando de emoción y a una Millicent desmayada sobre el sofá.

\- Hijo de las mil putas…- se quejó Blaise al mirar el escándalo que Haziel había dejado tras de sí.

Draco no lo escuchó, pues había ido tras Haziel.

Por otro lado, la castaña se encontraba ya en su cama, intentando dormir cosa que no tardó mucho y así, la leona predilecta se dejó llevar al mundo de Morfeo y no tardó demasiado en comenzar a vagar por sus tierras, pero aquello que veía mientras dormía era bastante aterrador, tanto que no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

_'Hermione se encontraba en los campos Elíseos, un enorme jardín sin principio y fina, la castaña se giró buscando algo o a alguien, pero mayor había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a Draco Malfoy sentado sobre un banco de mármol, el joven le daba la espalda mientras apreciaba el lago que estaba frente a él, la castaña se acercaba a él, pero algo extraño ocurría, comenzó a correr mientras extendía su mano para llegar a Malfoy, pero era como si al dar un paso las distancias que lo separaban se volvieran aún más largas._

\- _¡Draco! – gritó la joven mientras corría, ella no se había percatado pero llevaba un largo vestido blanco al corte griego, la muchacha sintió como el listón que ataba su cabello en un flojo moño alto, se desprendía de sus mechones rebeldes, los rizos caían como castada sobre su espalda mientras continuaba su carrera, pero llegar a Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un imposible._

_Ella se sorprendió al verlo ponerse de pie, pero Hermione detuvo su carrera cuando se percató que una enorme puerta de madera negra, comenzaba a emerger del agua, la leona quedó con los labios entrecerrados mientras esta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, emitiendo un sonido chillón, fue cuando le vio, él, aunque se veía diferente, era el mismo, su cabello largo hasta los hombros y esa barba de candado no le hacían verse distinto._

\- _¡DuMort! – gritó la muchacha al ver como extendía su mano hacia Draco Malfoy, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el a paso lento, Hermione comenzó a correr desesperadamente, hasta que sus piernas se enredador con el largo del vestido, cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe._

\- _¡MALFOY ALÉJATE DE ÉL! – siguió gritando mientras se ponía de pie, los ojos de Haziel se posaron en ella en ese momento, su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa de medio lado, la castaña le observó claramente, se estaba burlando de ella. _

\- _Es mío… su alma me pertenece, Jean…no puedes hacer nada por qué ¡YO SOY UN DIOS Y TU UNA MORTAL! – el grito fue tan fuerte que había provocado una violenta ráfaga de viento que iba en su contra, Hermione se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, pero aun así, no apartó la mirada. _

\- _No… ¡Detente…Detente…! – gritó Hermione mientras presenciaba como Draco Malfoy desaparecía tras la muerta, lo último que ella vio fue el rostro sonriente de Haziel DuMort, No, aquel no era Haziel, ese era Hades, el imponente Dios del Inframundo y se había llevado a Draco Malfoy.'_

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, llevándose instintivamente la mano al pecho, justo donde su corazón latía rápidamente, la castaña se puso de pie rápidamente y aún con su pijama puesta, la leona salió en busca de algo, su instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, temerosa, la castaña salió a los corredores con tal desesperación que ni siquiera sabía exactamente a donde iba.

\- Accio Varita Hermione…- susurró la muchacha al percatarse que se había dejado el arma mágica sobre el buró, no dejó de correr en ningún momento, la castaña tenía un mal presentimiento. _Algo estaba a punto de pasar._

Daphne DuMort se sentó a la orilla de la ventana, observó a Hermione Granger correr por el corredor del exterior, sonrío al percatarse que la bruja ni siquiera supo que ella estaba ahí, observándole como se alejaba a toda prisa, la inmortal diosa se miró las uñas pintadas de negro, admirándolas como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, luego levantó la mirada y vio a la bruja de risos alborotados desaparecer a la vuelta de una esquina.

\- Pobre, pobre Hermione… – susurró la joven mientras sonreía, levantando la vista hacia la Luna.

Draco se detuvo con pereza en el momento en que le vio, se encontraba observando el lago negro, pero el rubio sabía que él lo había descubierto, por alguna razón las palabras de Granger resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

\- _"Él es la muerte Malfoy…y ha venido a por ti…"_ – si al no recordaba había dicho exactamente esas palabras, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

\- El mundo mortal es muy interesante….- comenzó a decir Haziel mientras se giraba, su cuerpo mismo, en especial su rostro, parecía un campo de batalla entre la luz y las sombras, Draco observó fijamente a aquel chico que se daba demasiados aires, no tenía nada en especial, pero en cambio todos parecían haberse vuelto locos por ese idiota y su hermana, aunque iba a admitir, Daphne DuMort era digna de sus atenciones.

\- …Pero sobre todo ustedes, mortales… criaturas tan incomprendidas, algunas dotadas con habilidades que los acercan a nosotros los dioses… - Haziel terminó por girarse y observó fijamente a Draco.

\- ¿Si crees que voy a creerte toda esta papeleta de que eres el Dios de la muerte? Estás más loco que una cabra… lo entiendo de Granger, es una maldita ingenua de primera, pero alguien debería hacerle entrar en razón por muy sabelotodo que sea, no lo sabe completamente todo…

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con todo esto, Malfoy? – preguntó Hades mientras extendía el brazo, inmediatamente Draco presenció cómo un cuervo aterrizaba en el antebrazo del joven.

\- Deja de actuar tan patéticamente, me enfermas...nos enfermas…- dio un paso al frente, el rubio no se dejó impresionar por la escenita del ave, detuvo su pasó cuando vio a Haziel sonreír.

\- En verdad los mortales son cosas curiosas… dime Malfoy ¿Por qué crees tú, que finjo ser un Dios? ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

\- Chicas ¿Tal vez? Será que eres de esos tipos que les encanta llamar la atención ¿Qué se yo que clase de enfermedad mental sufras, DuMort? – respondió Draco metiendo sus manos dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, Hades observaba al cuervo, acariciando sus plumas pétreas y brillantes, el Dios de la muerte soltó una fuerte carcajada, el cuervo saltó al cielo asustado.

\- Los Dioses no nos enfermamos…

\- ¡Ya deja ese maldito juego, DuMort! ¡No eres un puto Dios! – grito el rubio, Haziel levantó la barbilla y una de sus espesas cejas negras.

\- Bueno Malfoy…. Si hay algo que no tolero…- dijo mientras daba un paso al frente, Draco se quedó perplejo al verlo desaparecer rente a él, y un segundo más tarde, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con sus afilados ojos mirándole directamente.- …Eres un insolente Draco Malfoy…pero un insolente que me divierte, eh de añadir…. ¿Crees que no soy un Dios? – Hades sonrío entonces, mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes, fue en ese preciso momento cuando el rubio le vio levantar su mano derecha, con la palma hacia el cielo...

\- _Él es la muerte Malfoy…y ha venido a por ti…" – _Draco no supo el porqué, pero las palabras de Granger volvían a retumbar dentro de su cabeza, aquella fastidiosa y preocupada voz, recordó entonces su mirada, brillosa y decidida, _decidida a salvarle de él_.

Cerró la mano poco a poco, con su mirada entrelazada con la de su víctima, aquella a la que había perdido a causa de Jean, como le gustaba llamare, por qué Jean era un nombre perfecto, dulce y fuerte, como ella… un nombre que no le recordaba a _aquella_ mujer a la que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Un nombre que en sus labios sabía exquisito.

Sonrío con crueldad al ver a Malfoy caer de rodillas ante él, con sus ojos abiertos en son de perplejidad, Hades dio un paso a él mientras continuaba cerrando su mano en un puño con lentitud, mientras que el rubio pensaba en el dolor que era insoportable, pero Draco era incapaz de gritar, algo o alguien le había silenciado su preciosa voz, fue cuando la idea de que Haziel DuMort realmente era el Dios del inframundo comenzó a ser una realidad para él, pero era demasiado tarde…

\- _"…ha venido a por ti…"_ \- de nuevo esa jodida frase volvía a él, Draco sintió entonces como las lágrimas se le amontonaban en los ojos, y desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, justo de rodillas ante un Dios, el peor de todos, según Draco, observó su divino rostro ensombrecido mientras un destello platinado iluminaba su mirada, la mirada de un asesino cruel, despiadado tal vez, uno que estaba frente a él, arrebatándole la vida mientras apretujaba su corazón bajo una indescriptible fuerza.

Hermione se detuvo de un golpe al encontrar a Hades y Draco Malfoy en el mismo espacio, la castaña sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, el rubio arrodillado en el suelo ante el Dios oscuro, la muchacha miró con perplejidad, dio un paso largo al frente y luego salió corriendo tras Draco, su _querido_ y bien amada serpiente. _Haziel no era un chico encantador_, fingía serlo por el bien de su Capricho, porque eso era lo que Jean era para él, un capricho que quería obtener por las buenas, por qué ella era la vida y él la muerte, pero había algo en ella que lo llamaba, que lo seducía…que lo obsesionaba, pero ahí estaba ese mortal, ese engreído muchacho insoportablemente arrogante, dueño de la mente del Capricho que lo había embriagado por completo, sonrío al notar su presencia acercándose rápidamente, pero ya era tarde, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy caía pesadamente sobre la hierba fresca, con un boleto sin retorno al inframundo, Haziel observó los ojos grises del muchacho, abiertos y bien muertos, sin vida.

\- ¡HAZIEL, NO…! –se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Hermione Granger quien se dejaba caer de rodillas justo a lado del cadáver del joven Malfoy, Haziel la observaba seriamente mientras una ráfaga de oscuridad cruzaba por sus ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**NOTA.- **_ Un Capricho más que se le ha cumplido a nuestro Dios tenebroso... Lo cierto es que me agradó Haziel, es creído, poderoso, misterioso... atractivo... y un villano bastante extraño._

_Respecto a la relación que tendrán Hermione y Draco..._

_Ella definitivamente lo ama, él... la detesta, el odio es una enfermedad del alma que no es fácil de curar, pero créanme, el rubiales caerá rendido por la Leona... tal vez no sea el próximo capitulo, ni el otro... pero van a ir notando los cambios conforme vaya avanzando la Historia, sin más, les dejo muchos saludos, cuidence y gracias por leer..._

**_P.D.- UN REVIEW DE SU PARTE NO ME MATARÍA, AL CONTRARIO, ME ALEGRARÍA EL DÍA._**


	4. Cuarto Capricho- Me miraras sobre todas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

_Y aquí yo de nuevo de regreso, sé que me eh tardado un poco más de la cuenta pero pues, así pasa a veces, lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo Capítulo, espero les guste, es un poco corto pero esto se debe a que es la continuación de lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior... Saludos! _

**Kris.- **_Muchas Gracias por el comentario, y estoy consciente de que mis capítulos son realmente cortos, intentaré igualar lo largos que los de Amortentia, pero simplemente no puedo, igual, espero leerte pronto, espero te guste el capítulo. _

_**Sely.**\- Hola..! Gracias, de hecho esa es la idea que Amortentia tenía desde un un principio, hace días hablé con ella, un día de estos me va a dar una supervisada a ver que Tal... XD si no continuó con el Fic es por qué me mató en el proceso ja ja ja Saludos espero leerte pronto._

_**Arysia.-** Gracias :3 Daphne DuMort es hermana de Hades, no es una deidad ya existente, pero sobre cómo fue que ella y Daphne se conocieron en algún capitulo hablaré sobre ellos, de cómo fue que se conocieron... y tiene que ver con Pérsefone por cierto, ja ja ja ja ja ja tu hazme las preguntas que quieras yo con gusto te las responderé... Saludos. _

**XxLuciernagas-sakuxX .- **_Mil gracias ! saludos. _

**Neka2198.-** _ Gracias, y aquí la continuación, espero te guste... saludos. _

_**TTaticarri.- **Ja ja ja ja ja ja tenlo por seguro que se lo dirè, muchisimas gracias por el halago, respecto a lo de pérsefone... pueeees heeeem.. No (Lamento haberte respondido) pero desde un principio ya lo había comentado con Amortentia quien tenía planeado hacer de Hermione la reencarnación de Persefone y finalmente, debido a que esto es un Dramaione... pero estoy pensando seriamente escribir un Final Alternativo... Y si... si va a ver Pelea entre el Rey de las serpientes contra el Rey de los Muertos... Saludos y espero leerte pronto. :) _

* * *

**_Cuarto Capricho._**

_…Me mirarás sobre todas las cosas…_

Haziel se miraba las uñas mientras Hermione mecía entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Draco Malfoy, quien al movimiento sube y baja de su pecho, era más que evidente lo que la bruja había hecho por él, lo había devuelto a la vida, Haziel, no prestaba atención, pero había sentido cómo le era arrebatado una vez más, esa alma corrupta de ese muchacho.

\- Eres un monstruo…- susurró ella mientras observaba el rostro del rubio, quien emanaba tranquilidad absoluta, la castaña se había prometido demasiadas veces no volver a utilizar ese extraño don que se le había dado, pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado noble para dejar morir a alguien cuando tenía los recursos para evitarlo.

\- … ¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente el dios del inframundo, Hermione no levantó la mirada, seguía esperando a que los ojos platinos de Draco se abrieran. - ¿Por qué crees que soy un monstruo? ¡¿Por hacer mi trabajo?! – gritó, el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció ante el levantamiento de voz, más aun así, no dijo nada, Haziel se separó de la pared y se detuvo frente a la castaña, él la observaba y ella mantenía la mirada lejos de él.

\- Mírame…- ordenó secamente el Dios del Inframundo.

\- No…- respondió ella mientras cerraba, estaba demasiado molesta con Haziel que era preferible dejar de prestar atención, asesinar a Malfoy para ella había sido imperdonable, Haziel encuadró los hombros.

\- Terminarás por levantar esa mirada, Jean… todos terminan haciendo lo que yo ordeno…- fue su respuesta mientras se alejaba de la bruja y el Mago.

\- Es lo único que sabes hacer de todas maneras…- susurró ella, Haziel DuMort se detuvo, sonrío de medio lado.

\- Soy un Dios… y ustedes mortales cuya existencia es muy simple, obedecer es su destino…

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sí que abrió demasiado sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, no supo por qué pero sus marrones ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, una a una fueron cayendo lentamente, la joven continuó llorando, si bien jamás había conocido a un Dios, precisamente algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que Haziel DuMort era más cercano a ella de lo que creía, por lo tanto, conocerle al menos un poquito no le parecía tan raro después de todo, tal vez se debiera a sus poderes y a los de él.

_Vida_ y **Muerte.**

Hermione cerró nuevamente los ojos, sin ser consciente de que una mirada gris le observaba, Draco Malfoy había estado consciente el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar cierta parte de esa conversación, observaba detenidamente a Granger y sus gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, en ese instante, una de ellas, fría y pequeña cayó sobre su mejilla, el pequeño impacto contra su piel logró estremecerle, había muerto, recordó, ese tipo DuMort le había causado un profundo dolor tan solo con un movimiento de su mano, el rubio sintió cómo la lagrima abandonada por Granger se deslizaba por su mejilla, él no era consiente, pero mientras esa pequeña gota transparente caía al vacío, dejando un rastro húmedo tras de ella, simulaba una emoción que realmente no sentía, _el llanto_.

De nuevo Granger le había salvado la vida, muchos eran los rumores del extraño poder que había obtenido ¿Realmente su magia se había fortalecido? ¿Qué clase de bruja era ahora, entonces? Si bien, la amiguita de cara rajada no solo era famosa por ayudar a San Potter a vencer al innombrable, sino por su capacidad intelectual que superaba a la mayoría dentro de ese colegio de mierda.

\- Deja de llorar, Granger… todavía no me muero…- Draco sonrío al ver a la pobre muchacha estremecerse, sus ojos cruzaron caminos.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Merlín, te dije que te alejaras de él! - chilló Hermione mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, dejando caer la cabeza rubia del Mago.

\- ¡Granger, maldita sea eso me dolió! – exclamó el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la zona donde se había golpeado, el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

Draco le miró fijamente mientras que ella evadía la mirada, lo que Draco había presenciado había sido lo más horrible que le había pasado hasta ahora, el dolor patrocinado por Haziel había sido equivalente a un Crucio…

\- Solo… mantente alejado de él ¿Quieres? – fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie sin decir nada, simplemente observó como el cuerpo de la joven desaparecía entre las sombras, hasta que para él le fue imposible visualizarla en medio de la oscuridad, fue cuando se percató de que no le había agradecido ¡Había muerto de nuevo, carajo! Se llevó la mano al rostro en un intento de desespero.

La luna brillaba pacíficamente sobre el estrellado cielo mientras los grises ojos de la Diosa custodia de Hades observaba el hermoso resplandor, Daphne DuMort sonrío cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella, la rubia se giró para encontrar a Hermione Granger vagando por los pasillos.

La castaña se sobresaltó al mirarla fuera de las habitaciones.

Ambas se miraron en silencio mientras una extraña sonrisa torció los labios tersos y carnosos de la Diosa, Hermione sabía que esa chica era lo suficientemente extraña, en alguna ocasión había llegado a preguntarse si esa chica realmente era la hermana de Haziel DuMort, lo único que parecía indicar que tenían un parecido familiar eran esos ojos agudos que ambos poseían, pero además de eso, no había nada que los ligara como hermanos, donde Daphne era rubia, bella y amigable, aunque en esos momentos se veía lo suficientemente siniestra como para rivalizar con el Dios de la muerte, la joven simplemente irradiaba luz, donde Haziel emanaba oscuridad, era frío y lo suficientemente misterioso como para convertirse en el principal sospechoso de todos los crímenes del planeta.

Ese era Haziel DuMort, el incomprendido Dios del Inframundo, aquel al que Zeus y Poseidón habían enviado bajo tierra a reinar a los muertos.

¿Pero quién era realmente Daphne DuMort? Hermione le vio rodear el pilar mientras sentía sus ojos sobre ella, esa mirada que podía profundizar dentro de su alma y ver todo lo que ocultaba. La diosa sonrío.

\- Ustedes los humanos son tan, pero tan predecibles… ¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que te encuentras? – preguntó la rubia diosa mientras giraba alrededor del pilar sin soltarse, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, de repente comenzaba a hacer frío.

\- Sé por qué él y tú están aquí…

\- Oh, querida, tú no sabes por qué estamos aquí… al principio me divertía tener que viajar con mi hermano al mundo mortal… pero ahora ¿Por qué Hades simplemente no se deshace de ti si tanto le molesta esa nueva habilidad la tuya? Los demás dioses parecen no haberse dado el enorme inconveniente que eres para nosotros, y tú piensas que es divertido ir resucitando seres vivos…

\- ¡Que han muerto injustamente! – gritó la leona encendiéndose al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, Daphne detuvo sus giros, le daba la espalda a la impertinente mortal, sonriendo, cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo.

\- Muerto injustamente…- repitió lentamente la divina dama, Hermione sintió un frío escalofrío cuando Daphne terminó de darse la vuelta y le miró fijamente, Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera la afilada mirada de Draco le causaba tal efecto ¿Sería por qué era una Diosa? - ¿Sabes? para ser la mortal más inteligente de todo este colegio, eres a veces muy idiota… vivir y morir no son leyes que se justifican con merecer o no merecer… en especial la muerte, todos ustedes, mortales enclenques… tienen un tiempo de vida… un reloj que algún día tiene que detenerse ¡Ese es el destino de todo ser viviente! … - Hermione empuñó las manos, su labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y sus marrones ojos ardían como dos brazas del infierno.

\- Aves fueron asesinadas, mariposas cuyas alas fueron cortadas por niños… gatos que sus dueños aún no estaban preparados para perderles y cuyas muertes fueron horribles… ¡Solo sentí un poco de piedad! – gritó Hermione con un sentimiento enardecido, había algo dentro de ella que se negaba a ceder ante la Diosa.

\- Hermione, Hermione… eres la Bruja más ingenua del mundo mágico… para empezar, el mortal, el ser humano…es la criatura más horrible de todas, crearlo fue la peor equivocación de los Dioses… la muerte no es colores brillantes, arcoíris y un escenario perfecto, Hermione Granger, es oscura, sombría… vacía, poseedora de una belleza espeluznante… pero a fin y al cabo es un mal necesario ¿Te imaginas un mortal con la misma capacidad de vivir por la eternidad al igual que los Dioses? Entonces ¿Qué nos diferenciaría entre el Dios y el mortal? Ustedes no pueden viviré eternamente, fue un error que cometió Tom Riddle…- Daphne se detuvo al disfrutar con el rostro perplejo que la castaña había puesto, la Diosa sonrío de medio lado, satisfecha.

\- Tom Riddle… - nombró la leona mientras temblaba, era evidente que ella aún no se recuperaba de la Guerra, al menos no del todo.

\- Sí, mi querido Tom, lo conocí un tiempo en el Limbo mientras mi hermano encontraba el castigo perfecto para esa débil alma empobrecida de todo cariño… ¿Crees que el merecía morir? Por tu cara pienso que la respuesta es Si, pero Riddle creía que era merecedor de vivir eternamente, temía a la muerte, aquello que mi hermano representa en su totalidad… Tom Riddle, aunque nadie lo sabía, se creía merecer vivir por la razones, aunque muy aceptables, era que desde que respiró en este mundo, la muerte le quitó todo, su madre, siempre estuvo a su alrededor, la muerte era la justificación de Tom Riddle de ser infeliz… le temía, si… pero la desafiaba.

\- ¡Tom Riddle era un genocida, un racista déspota!

\- Y se merecía lo que pasó.- aquello no era una pregunta.

\- ¡Se lo merecía! – gritó Hermione furiosa, Daphne sonrío.

\- … él fue Infeliz, no conoció el amor de madre… ¡Espera! Él no conoció ningún tipo de amor, nadie logró ponerse en su lugar, comprender su mente criminal, ni siquiera el hombre que le descubrió como Mago… Tom Riddle no sabía que era él amor, la amistad… por que no tuvo ninguna de las dos… no había nadie que le enseñara…

\- Él nació con la maldad latiéndole en el corazón… - interrumpió la castaña, Daphne se llevó la mano a la garganta.

\- Si hay una cosa que no nace, Hermione Granger, es precisamente eso…la maldad, no se nace siendo un asesino, un santo… no se nace nada de eso... se hace… lo que nos lleva a dos cosas, la primera, que Tom Riddle le hicieron malvado, quien o quienes no importa… la segunda es… a pesar de la escasees de emociones de Riddle… de lo cruel que fue el destino con él… dime Hermione, ahora que sabes que Riddle no fue del todo responsable de sus acciones… ¿Crees que mereciera vivir? ¿Le darías vida con tu asombroso don, una segunda oportunidad?

\- ¡No! ¡Riddle sabía lo que hacía, era mil veces más astuto e inteligente que todos los alumnos aquí juntos! ¡El destino no tiene que ver, por Merlín! Muchas personas pasan por peores cosas que perder una madre y ser obligado a vivir en un orfanato! Y no cometen asesinato en masa… - Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras enfrentaba a Daphne, quien liberó su cuello del agarre de su mano.

\- Una réplica muy válida, Hermione Granger… pero la única justicia ciega, es la Muerte… no lleva una venda en los ojos para decidir quien o no… merece vivir o morir… Hades es el justiciero, sus ojos son ciegos por así decirlo, a él no le interesa quienes merecen y quienes no… él solo hace su trabajo cuando el reloj de estos seres… se detiene… no importa quién sea… ¡Pero mírate a ti! Resucitando criaturas y un par de Magos que debieron morir por que ya les tocaba, no importa cómo… ni por qué ni por quien… pero es interesante que mi hermano solo esté interesado en llevarse solo una vida…

\- Demasiada información, mi querida Hermana…- Hermione sintió la gélida presencia justamente tras ella, pero su cuerpo instintivamente se sacudió cuando las yemas de sus frías manos comenzaron a rozarle los brazos, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, su fría caricia recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras el Dios se inclinaba hacia ella hasta detener su rostro al lado del de la castaña.

\- Hermione Granger cree tener un derecho que solo nos pertenece a los Dioses… - susurró Daphne dando un paso al frente, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, la puntilla de la recta nariz de Haziel había tocado su mejilla, olfateaba su aroma a vainilla y chocolate mientras grababa en su mente lo suave y tersa que era la piel de la Bruja.

\- Hmp.- gruñó él mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- No me creo nada… yo solo…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, las reacciones de aquellas caricias comenzaban a desconcentrarle. - … Yo… solo…quiero, ayudar…

\- Era su destino morir…- le susurró Haziel al oído, Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba temblorosa, el aura oscura de ambos Dioses era incluso más poderosa que ella misma.

\- ¡SU MALDITO DESTINO ERA QUE YO LES SALVARA LA VIDA! – gritó Hermione zafándose del abrazo mortal del Dios, Daphne le miró sorprendida, Haziel sonreía arrogante.

\- Tus poderes te han vuelto arrogante…

\- Tal vez… pero jamás me pidan que deje morir a alguien si hay oportunidad de salvarle…

\- ¿Aún en contra de mi voluntad…? – las palabras de Haziel parecía un zumbido que hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, Hermione no volteó a mirarle siquiera.

\- Aún en contra de tu voluntad…- fue la respuesta de la bruja quien miraba a Daphne, fue en esa ocasión la primera vez que la castaña vio a la rubia tan asombrada, que no sabía si era real o fantasía.

\- En realidad… tú no tienes poder sobre mi… - fue su última palabra antes de salir a paso lento, de ese lugar, Daphne estaba dispuesta a ir tras ella, pero la mano de Haziel sobre su hombro, la detuvo.

\- ¡Hermano! Jamás había conocido a ningún mortal que osara a…

\- ¿Por qué intentar atacarla cuando sus palabras son ciertas?

\- ¿Qué, que estás diciendo?

\- ¿Piensas que ya no lo eh intentado…? Es por eso que he venido, Daphne… por qué de todas las almas que quiero arrancar de sus cuerpos… justamente es la de Hermione Granger la única que no puedo obtener…- y así, con aquellas palabras y un gesto de perplejidad absoluta en el rostro de la Diosa, el Dios del inframundo, el rey de los muertos, desapareció entre las sombras.

Hades se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios, si bien él no podía tocar el alma de Hermione Granger y acabar con aquella anomalía, que tarde o temprano afectaría a su mundo, había algo que el Dios si que podía hacer al respecto.

Sabía cuánto significaba Draco Malfoy para Hermione Granger, cerró los ojos y continuó caminando.

La imagen de una mujer apareció en su mente, cuya belleza no se comparaba con nadie, flores de todos colores aparecían tras ella, abriendo sus pétalos lentamente, inconscientemente el dios apretujó sus manos cuando gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de aquella dama a la que había amado tan intensamente.

**― O ―**

Hermione no había dormido nada bien, no solo lo afirmaba ella dentro de su cabeza sino que su cuerpo se lo decía a todos los demás, su cabello revuelto no podía estar más indomable, las ojeras, aunque apenas visibles ahí estaban, el cansancio y aunque solo faltaban un par de horas para terminar las clases de ese día, la castaña se había pasado el día ignorando a Haziel DuMort y su diabólica hermana.

_Mírame… Mírame… ¡**MÍRAME! **_

Lo podía escuchar por todos lados, esa aterciopelada y grave voz, haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, como el golpeteo de una piedra contra él metal, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, nadie lo sabía. Nadie excepto Draco Malfoy entendía lo que la presencia de aquellos dos hermanos significaba para ella y todo el colegio.

Hades ya se había atrevido a quitarle la vida a Draco Malfoy justo frente a ella, la castaña no sabía que más le daba miedo, ver morir al rubio o que justamente Haziel se recordara de hacerlo frente a ella, por qué vio su mirada, esos grises ojos con destellos azulados, el brillo siniestro que los invadió en ese momento.

Levantó la mirada, estaban en el gran comedor intentando comer algo, pero ese vacío en el estómago se lo impedía, y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy sonriendo junto a Zabini y Nott, con una Parkinson tan insoportable como siempre, pero fue la sorpresa la que la albergó por completo cuando notó a Haziel DuMort sentado a unos cuantos metros de Draco, le miraba fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante y profunda, con ese mismo brillo que la noche anterior, la bruja entreabrió los labios pero volvió a cerrarlos, le preocupaba esa mirada, le preocupaba Draco.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, intentando relajarse, Harry y Ron le decían algo pero no podía concentrarse en sus tonterías, en cualquier momento Draco podía caer al suelo sin vida, con el Dios del inframundo vigilándole constantemente.

Fue cuando volvió a mirarle, Haziel sonriéndole de medio lado a Draco Malfoy, este regresándole la mirada, pero en el rostro del rubio no había emoción alguna, fue en ese momento, en ese micro segundo, cuando la mirada platina y acerada de Haziel DuMort, con sus labios retorcidos a un lado, mirándole fijamente a ella mientras una línea facial se le marcaba en la mejilla… Cuando lo comprendió **_todo_**.

Bastó con una mirada y una sonrisa para que ella lo entendiera, Haziel se giró para visualizar a Draco, quien había captado las miradas entre Haziel y Granger, no entendió absolutamente nada, ni la sonrisa pedante de él, ni el miedo emanando de la mirada de ella. Hermione no le veía, no a Draco sino a Haziel, y una vez más, el frío abismal y el profundo calor se cruzaron en el camino. Fue claro cómo el agua, Haziel DuMort no iba a descansar hasta que Draco Malfoy estuviera atrapado en el abismo del inframundo, el Dios y la bruja salieron lentamente del Gran salón, Draco intentó ir tras ellos, pero Pansy Parkinson se lo impidió.

\- ¡No! – le gritó en la cara mientras le golpeaba el pecho con ambas manos, no lloraba, pero estaba lo suficientemente afectada como para detenerse a hacerlo.

\- Si…- contestó con una sonrisa en los labios sin impedir los golpes que la bruja le propinaba, de no ser porque esa chica era quien era, ya la hubiera enviado a su oscuro reino de un solo susurro.

\- ¡Déjale en paz! – chilló una vez más, pero Haziel no respondió, ambos estaban en medio de un pasillo, lleno de alumnos, pero Haziel había utilizado su poder para que nadie los observara ni escucharan, la castaña levantó sus manos envuelto en puños y volvió a golpearle, Haziel solo la observaba, la castaña lloraba frías lagrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas, aquella imagen le recordó cierto sucedo del pasado, el Dios se estremeció por el recuerdo.

\- Solo es uno…. Solo es Draco Malfoy… ¡tú no lo quieres en realidad! – le gritó frustrada.

\- No, no lo quiero…- le dijo tranquilamente, Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿Es que te divierte viéndome sufrir?

\- …Por un idiota que no te merece… si… porque eres tan idiota, que no te das cuenta que te odia y te desprecia… te aborrece por ser quien eres, le asquea la sangre que corre por tus venas… ni siquiera agradece lo que has hecho por él… te odia Hermione Granger y es una verdadera pena que tú le ames…

\- No escogí quererlo… yo…

\- Pero lo Aceptas, abrazas ese amor y lo acunas en tu pecho… tú eres tan o más culpable que él por tu sufrimiento… dime Jean, yo puedo hacer que dejes de sufrir, solo tienes que entregármelo…

\- ¡No! – gritó ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, pero la joven se estrelló con algo duro, se giró por un segundo pero ahí no había nada, nada que pudiera verse, fue cuando lo comprendió, una especie de esfera invisible los mantenía fuera de la vista y oídos de los demás.

\- No te lo lleves, Haziel, por Merlín, no lo alejes de mí…- le suplicó mientras levantaba el rostro y le observaba, los cristalinos ojos marrones no fueron suficientes para enternecer al Dios del Inframundo, Haziel sonrío y levantó la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla fría y pegajosa por las lágrimas de Hermione.

\- Lo haré…- le dijo mientras la tomaba por las muñecas de ambas manos, y le miraba divertido, por qué para Hades no era otra cosa más que diversión mirarle esforzarse por Malfoy, pero le divertiría aún más verla fracasar, por qué si él no podía tener su alma, entonces se llevaría la de él. – Mírame…- ordenó el Dios de la muerte, el maestro que movía los hilos entre la vida y la muerte y ella, la mortal cuya alma era protegida por algún extraño poder, levantó su rostro, con sus mejillas ahora empapadas y le _miró_.

**Continuara….**


	5. Un Deseo para Vivir

**HOLAAAAAA!**

Un enorme saludos a las Lectoras (es) de este Fic, realmente me siento muy feliz al Actualizar, sobre todo por que las cosas SE ESTÁN PONIENDO COLOR DE HORMIGA,

por cierto, ayer me tocó visitar a mi amiga Amortentia Scribens, Gracias al cielo ya está mejor y está superando todos sus problemas, hace unos días se pasó por el Fic, aunque no dejó comentario, me envió un mensaje personal, me alegra saber que le está gustando los acontecimientos de la Historia y me ha hecho un pedido que ya me esperaba yo que sucediera, pero quería yo, esperar a ver si ustedes estaban de acuerdo con ella, a mi en lo personal me encantaría...

pero en fin, las dejaré leer pero no antes de dedicar este Capítulo a estas lindas personas que se molestan en dejarme un comentario de verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS:

**Kris.- **_Un enorme Saludo, que bueno que al menos te distraigas un rato de los deberes, yo entiendo eso, relajarse antes de volver al trabajo es muy bueno y recomendable, sobre la historia, me alegra saber que te gusta, Hermione definitivamente tiene algo que ver con cierta Diosa de la Primavera, no familiar, pero algo va encaminado, sobre Draco, a mi me pareció perfecto que en este Fic sufriera un poco más de la cuenta, Hermione en el proceso por cierto, lamento mucho herirte al hacer sufrir a DRaco, pero bien merecido se lo tiene... disfruta el capitulo que tiene varias sorpresas que creo te van a gustar, Gracias :) _

**Luna White 29.- **_Es típico de los hombres ser los últimos en entender un sentimiento como el amor, gracias por el comentario, espero este te guste aún más, las cosas comienzan a mejorar para nuestra parejita plati-dorada :) Saludos. _

**Arysia.-** _Holaaa! Pues me parece que ya respondí a tus preguntas hace unos días... :) Gracias por el comentario ojala te siga gustando el Fic, saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana._

**PrincesLynx.-** _Hola! Pues si, en este Fic, Draco es más odioso que en los otros que eh escrito, pero por algo su carácter es así ¿No crees? además, sobre su caracter, creo que este Capítulo te hará cambiar de opinión sobre él, respecto al Dios Hades, Si, tiene fuertes sentimientos ya por Hermione, no solo por el hecho de ser prácticamente su Nemesis, en realidad ya no puedo seguir contándote... espero sigas leyendo la Historia, saludos y gracias por el comentario. _

**Albii-chan.- **_Ja ja ja ja ja ja Pues aquí tienes su quinto capricho, que bueno que te guste y espero también que siga haciéndolo, un enorme saludos... Gracias._

**Glayce Alves de Silva.- **_Oi, enorme saudação do México, estou feliz que você gosta, não se entendo completamente porque eu estou usando o google tradutor e traduzir é fatal, estou ansioso para ler você, cumprimentos e agradecimentos._

**TTaticarrie.- **_Muchisimas Gracias...! :) Pues si... es un cabrón muy bien hecho :v ja ja ja ja ja ja ! gracias por el comentario y el halago, en verdad espero te guste e lcapítulo, saludos. _

* * *

**Quinto Capricho.**

…Un Deseo para vivir…

_'…Las lágrimas no cesaban, eran frías y continuas como una cascada recién descongelada, recorriendo su piel nívea mientras sus ojos, aunque cerrados, sabía lo que imploraban, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo temblaban violentamente mientras el suave viento danzaba a su alrededor, meciendo su largo vestido semi transparente, trasluciendo su figura femenina. _

_Era la Diosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, ni siquiera la belleza afrodisíaca de la Diosa del amor se podía comparar a ella, su Perséfone… _

_Algo decía, podía verle mover sus delicados labios color durazno, seguía llorando, moviendo sus manos, estaba furiosa, dolida, desconsolada ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué error había cometido ahora? Intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero algo se lo impedía, solo era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, con ese cabello ondulado atado en un moño con un listón rojo, y cerró los labios y dejó de llorar, ahora lo miraba con una profundidad desconcertante, con aquellos ojos color miel…_

_Y las sombras comenzaron a cubrir su delicado cuerpo, hasta desaparecería, levantó su mano hacia ella pero no logró alcanzarla, no pudo detenerla, no pudo mantenerla en sus brazos, y así, dejando atrás ese listón carmesí, Perséfone se marchó para siempre, sin dejar atrás una mirada… ni una palabras, la Diosa de la primavera se había ido, para no volver jamás…_

\- _Si te vas… perderás tu divinidad, mi amor… dejarás de ser inmortal y de ti solo quedará esa belleza que te caracteriza… pero ay de ti del día en que el tiempo te alcance Perséfone… por qué si hay algo que iguale la crueldad e injusticia de la muerte…es el tiempo… - fueron sus palabras secas que le dirigió el día en que ella le anunció que se marchaba._

_Pero el Dios de la Muerte pecó de tonto, pues creyendo que su amada Perséfone era igual que las demás deidades, tan superficiales y engreídas, pensó que con aquella amenaza oculta tras una palabras secas, ella se quedaría a su lado. _

_No supo si fue durante la mañana, tarde o en la noche, cuando volvía a sus aposentos después de una jornada ardua, ese asqueroso Mortal llamado Tom Riddle había causado estragos en la tierra mortal, apenas y había tenido tiempo para ayudar a las pobres almas a volver a su sitio, cuando regresó… _

_El lecho0 donde ella descansaba estaba vacío, solo una rosa roja yacía sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, él se acercó sigiloso, en silencio, tomando la flor entre sus manos y admirándola con sus ojos de plata… _

\- _Tus ojos son como dos espadas, Hades… tan filosos y peligrosos… me hieres con ellos… - no supo por qué pero recordó aquella vez en que la hizo llorar con una sola mirada, cruel, inmisericorde como era, ni siquiera le había preocupado aquellas lágrimas, esa tristeza silenciosa que sabía que la estaba consumiendo lentamente._

_Y mientras acariciaba los pétalos enrojecidos, Hades pensó en ella, su pequeña mujercita que había traído vida en aquel lugar tan lúgubre, frío… profundo, el inframundo no era un lugar para la primavera, en cambio ella logró lo imposible con su sola presencia… había un jardín dentro del infierno, uno donde ella podía alejarse cada vez que lo deseara de aquellos sombríos lugares, lejos de él… _

\- _¡Perséfone! _

_Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo había durado el grito del Rey haciendo eco por todo el Inframundo, él nombre de la Reina viajaba como un lamento tono proveniente de lo más profundo del corazón de Hades… _

_Pero Perséfone no volvió._

_No temió al tiempo, ni a la mortalidad obtenida al salir del Inframundo, aunque pequeña y dulce, Perséfone era fuerte y valiente._

_Ella no volvió. Nunca lo haría._

_Por qué si había algo que Perséfone no soportaba, no era ver tanta muerte cuando ella era la Diosa de la nueva vida, tampoco era el hecho de que era el mismo Dios de la muerte al que había entregado su corazón… pero precisamente había sido por él, por quien decidió ir tras la mortalidad… Y eventualmente la muerte… por qué Perséfone no soportaba esa mirada, esa indiferencia, por qué lo amaba y sabía que él a ella también… _

\- _El amor… a veces no es suficiente… - susurró cuando dio su último pasó hacia la libertad, ella, quien con su largo vestido traslucido color perla, con sus risos que se liberaban de ese listón carmesí, desapareció dentro de la Luz…' _

\- ¡PERSÉFONE!

Se había despertado de un sobresalto, nombrándola con un aterrador grito gutural que había nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, Haziel se giró a todo lados, sus mortales compañeros de habitación aún dormían, había hecho bien en protegerse con un simple movimiento de labios, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ella y gritaba su nombre, aun reposado sobre la almohada, Haziel DuMort se percató que tenía la mano extendido hacia arriba, había querido alcanzarla, impedirle que se marchara…

Cerró los ojos. Había obligado a todos los semi Dioses a buscarla en la tierra, pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían fracasado rotundamente, nadie sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera el omnipotente Padre de los dioses.

Zeus era un completo inútil y realmente se esforzaba en serlo.

**― O ―**

Ser dios del Inframundo no excusó al sol para lastimar sus hermosos ojos platinos de sus cálidos rayos, Haziel maldijo en su interior a su estúpido sobrino Apolo y se giró sobre la cama hasta darle la espalda a la luz, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas y se mantuvo así un par de segundos más.

Recordar su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz, incluso su perfume, dolía, dolía demasiado, soltó una leve carcajada mientras se descubría y se llevaba el brazo hasta su rostro, cubriéndose con él la cara para mantener alejado esos jodidos rayos infelices ¡Que se fuera a la mierda Apolo! Y así, bajo las sombras de su brazo protector, Hades pensó entonces, que no solo le hería su traición, porque para él había sido eso, su partida había sido una clara traición, ella se había ido lejos de él a pesar de que ambos se amaban, entonces ¿Qué había pasado, que había hecho mal? Tras dejar de reírse, Hades pensó entonces, que la anhelaba demasiado, la añoranza era tan grande y potente, que no le importó nada en absoluto, volver a encerrarse dentro de ese abismo oscuro que era la amargura y el rencor era una buena solución, se puso de pie, solo con sus pantalones a rayas negras y blancas, con su torso marcado levemente y a pies descalzos se acercó a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas de par en par y observó la mañana…

Perséfone no existía, sabía que había muerto al renunciar a su inmortalidad cuando escapó del Inframundo, maldijo el momento cuando le dio a probar aquella maldita manzana, cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad, intentando suprimir toda esa ira que había acumulado durante todos esos años ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Abrió los ojos, ese color mercurio, cuyo efecto era la de un arma sólida que hería cruelmente. Sus ojos eran un arma, un arma contra el espíritu y el corazón.

Sonrío entonces.

Perséfone no estaba, no iba a volver y él con todo el odio que sentía por ella no iba a esperarla más, sonrío aún más abiertamente, reflejándose su sonrisa abierta en el cristal de la ventana, sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes mostrando una sensualidad macabra que solo él poseía.

Perséfone no estaba, pero ya había encontrado a otra Reina más, que le ayudaría a gobernar el inframundo.

\- Y le dije que era una pésima idea ¿Pero me escuchó? ¡No! Él muy imbécil va y hace lo que incluso un idiota no haría jamás… va y mete la pata como siempre... - contaba animadamente Ginny mientras Luna y Hermione escuchaban atentamente, fueron los gimoteos de emoción que retumbaron por todo el pasillo de la biblioteca lo que las sobresaltó, Hermione y Ginny se miraron, en todo Hogwarts solo habían dos personas que podían causar tal revolución, chicas de otras mesas vecinas se levantaban rápidamente y salían a paso largo hacia el sitio por donde podía provenir estas dos opciones, el primero era Draco Malfoy y el otro solo podía resultar ser Haziel DuMort, últimamente el chico- Dios se estaba ganando la amistad de los demás muchachos, bien se decía por allí y por allá que hasta ahora daba consejos para conquistar chicas ¡Merlín Bendito eso tenía que ser el fin del mundo! ¡¿El dios de la muerte dando consejos de amor?! Hermione puso los ojos en blanco el día que escuchó aquello, deseó en verdad que fuera eso, un rumor, pero resulta que se enteró por la mismísima boca llena de comida de Ronald Weasley, que hasta a él le había aconsejado ciertas cosas que podía usar con Lavender ¡Genial, fabuloso, lo único que le hacía falta!

\- ¡Es él…Es él! ¡No parpadeen chicas o se lo van a perder! – gritaban y susurraban cosas.

\- En fin, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para mañana y tenemos que…

\- ¡Hermione, Merlín bendito, cállate, no me dejas concentrarme que allí viene! – chilló Ginny poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa, la castaña le miró perpleja.

\- ¡Ginny, baja de ahí ahora mismo! – le ordenó la muchacha, pero ya era tarde, hasta luna estaba encaramada justo al lado de la pelirroja, la leona suspiró derrotada, se giró un poco, Draco Malfoy no era capaz de hacer que Luna Lovegood se subiera a una mesa solo para mirarle, lo que significaba que aquel tenía que ser Haziel DuMort.

\- Maldito idiota revoltoso…- murmuró la muchacha mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en el maletín.

La castaña por alguna extraña razón levantó la mirada, todas las alumnas, las mismas que estaban armando un barullo por Haziel, ahora le miraban con el ceño fruncido y con el odio y el rencor brillando en sus ojos, Ginny y Luna desde la mesa la miraban sorprendidas.

\- Eh… ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la leona mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertas aquella extraña razón.

\- Es la envidia quien les susurra al oído, querida…- la tenebrosa voz masculina le hizo estremecer, Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de DuMort justo en su oído, rápidamente la castaña se giró solo para encontrarse con el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos platinos reflejando su persona.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…estás haciendo?! ¡¿Me quieres matar de un susto?! – le chilló histérica mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

\- Oh, no querida… matarte es lo último que haría contigo…- le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, Hermione quedó estupefacta, los murmullos no se dejaron esperar.

\- ¡Esa Granger es una ambiciosa! ¡Se lo quiere quedar para ella sola! ¡Es una insolente! ¡Le ha llamado querida! ¡Calla, escucha lo que ha insinuado DuMort! ¡Maldita Granger! ¡Sabelotodo insufrible, me las va a pagar! – la leona se mordió el labio y empuñó las manos, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con aquellas chicas, contó hasta diez y respiró profundamente.

\- ¡Mira DuMort…!

\- Haziel…- le corrigió él de inmediato.

\- ¡Le ha dejado llamarlo por su nombre! ¡Cómo la odio! – comenzaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Cómo sea! – chilló ella - ¡Ya deja de causar alboroto en la escuela! ¡Además! ¿Qué quieres?

**_Jamás_**, _en toda su vida_, Hermione se había arrepentido de haber hecho una pregunta, hoy, en esos instantes, al ver la sonrisa agrandarse en el bello rostro de Haziel DuMort, se daba cuenta de que siempre, siempre había una primera vez para todo, el arrepentimiento brilló en sus ojos color chocolate.

\- Ay no…- se quejó ella mientras él daba un paso hacia ella, las demás espectadoras se quedaron petrificadas al ver como él se inclinaba hacia Granger, posando su frente sobre la de ella, el cabello pétreo y los mechones rizados se mezclaron un poco.

\- No debiste habérmelo preguntado ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – le susurró él mientras sus ojos se fijaban uno en el otro, Hermione con obvio enfado en ellos, Haziel con diversión destellando en los suyos.

\- Eres un imposible, Haziel DuMort… ¿Qué quieres? Acabemos ya con esto de una maldita vez… - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Haziel solo guardó silencio, pensando en la larga lista de deseos que tenía, redujo esos deseos cuando pensó en la leona, se separó un poco de ella y levantó las manos.

Hubo una ola de gritos, uno de emoción y otros de lamentos, la castaña se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió las manos del oscuro Dios enmarcar su rostro.

**― O ―**

\- Estoy seguro de que algo raro está pasando aquí. – se quejaba Blaise mientras él, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy junto con Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom se encaminaban por el pasillo tranquilamente hasta que se percataron del terrible silencio que provenía de todos lados.

Habría que mencionar que desde que la Guerra había culminaron en una favorecedora victoria para el lado correcto, las serpientes y los leonas junto a las otras dos casas, habían entablado una especie de tregua de paz que parecía favorecer a todo el mundo, una paz que a Severus Snape parecía inquietarle un poco, el profesor no se imaginaba tales alianzas, sobre todo porque cierto ahijado suyo y cierto hijo predilecto del mundo mágico, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Al menos eso era lo que veía y lo que se decía.

\- Para ti todo es extraño Zabini…- le contestó Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Es un silencio aterrador, nunca antes había visto a Hogwarts tan silencioso…- comentó Harry, el grupo de muchachos continuaban caminando hasta que pasaron justo por la biblioteca.

\- ¡Maldita Granger y su jodida suerte! – del recinto salía Pansy Parkinson junto con Astoria Greengrass chillando y maldiciendo a Hermione.

\- ¡Ey, tu…Parkinson! ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? – preguntó Ron.

Theodore quien era el único que prefería averiguarlo por sí mismo, dio un paso dentro de la biblioteca, lo que encontró ahí fue a una embobada bibliotecaria mientras el caos retumbaba dentro de sus paredes.

De entre la multitud de muchachas Nott logró apreciar la figura de dos personajes en particular, el joven Mago se giró sobre sus pies y se acercó a sus amigos.

\- ¡Que Granger es una descarada, ella no se lo merece, es lo que pasa Weasley! – seguía gritando la muchacha.

\- No sabía que Granger y DuMort tenían una relación romántica…

En el momento en que Theodore Nott soltó aquellas palabras, un pequeño grupo de muchachos salió corriendo hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Harry se quitó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos en el momento en que vio aquella escena, Ronald Weasley tenía la cara tan roja que incluso ya no se sabía dónde empezaba su cabellera y donde terminaba su piel, por otro lado, Blaise se acariciaba la escasa barba que le estaba creciendo mientras observaba lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, pero la tranquilidad dibujada en el rostro de Draco Malfoy no era algo normal, a pesar de ver cómo Haziel DuMort abandonaba un beso en la frente de la bruja, algo dentro de él comenzaba a burbujear, como oleajes de espuma de fuego.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?! – gritó la castaña mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo entre el gentío, la bruja logró escuchar la carcajada llena de sorna del muchacho, cuando la leona terminó por apartarse del bullicio, se detuvo al ver quienes estaban en la entrada.

Un perplejo Harry, un iracundo Ron, un Theodore sereno, un Blaise con una actitud pícara, una Pansy intentando fulminarla con los ojos, una Astoria Greengrass bastante venenosa, pero los ojos de la castaña se detuvieron en aquella mirada gris, con un destello bastante extraño, hubiera pensado que Draco Malfoy normalmente la veía con aquella profundidad abismal, pero mentiría, había algo dentro de aquellos ojos que no había visto jamás.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! – gritó el pelirrojo acercándose a la castaña.

\- Nada, Ron.. no estaba…

\- ¡Te miramos! – le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.- ¡Tú y DuMort besándose!

\- ¡Solo me estaba dando un beso en la frente Ron! – chilló ella ya exasperada por los gritos de Ron.

\- ¡No importa, un beso es un beso y punto! – respondió.

\- Ron…- intentó intervenir Harry.

\- ¡déjame en paz Ron…! - Hermione intentó apartarse del pelirrojo y salir de ahí, la mirada de Malfoy estaba congelándose y no iba a tolerar su escrutinio.

\- ¡No, tú no vas…AY! – pero Ronald no entendió, que cuando Hermione decía que no, era NO.

Harry dio un paso atrás cuando vio a su pelirrojo amigo salir volando hacia atrás cayendo de bruces al suelo. Hermione le apuntó con su varita.

\- Vuelve a tocarme así Ronald Weasley… y te petrificaré, no me importa si está McGonagall a mi lado… - y dicho asó, Hermione se alejó, pero no antes de enviarle una mirada severa a Draco Malfoy.

**― O ―**

Daphne sonreía mientras se observaba en el espejo, la Directora McGonagall durante la cena había anunciado el baile conmemorativo al día de las brujas o mejor conocido como la víspera de todos los santos, que Los Magos y Brujas de América llamaban Halloween.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hermano? – preguntó la rubia mientras se daba la media vuelta, Haziel estaba sentado a la orilla del escritorio, mirando a través de la ventana, sus ojos platinos levemente oscurecidos, se volvió hacia su hermana.

Lo había sentido, ese impulso doloroso que le golpeaba el pecho cada vez que algo grave estaba a punto de suceder, pero aun siendo un Dios, aquel cuyo poder radicaba sobre la muerte, esta vez, tan solo esta vez, le era imposible saber que era ese algo que iba a ocurrir.

\- No lo sé…- fue su respuesta mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia Daphne. – No tengo ni idea, pero algo está a punto de suceder. – continuó diciendo, fue cuando un destello de recuerdo llegó a él.

Aquella sensación profunda con un deje de dolor, había ocurrido antes, ya había sentido esa premonición de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar más calmadamente.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre, hermano?! – preguntó alarmada la Diosa, Hades le miró fijamente.

\- Esta sensación…- dijo llevándose la mano directamente al pecho, justo donde palpitaba su divino e inmortal corazón, Daphne le miraba sorprendida.

\- Hermano…

\- …Esa sensación, la última vez que la sentí fue… cuando perdí a Perséfone…- declaró el Dios mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo de repente, mirando fijamente a Daphne, quien simplemente no sabía que decir, la última vez que Hades había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones, Perséfone se había ido y jamás había vuelto, cuando Hades sintió aquello, su mundo se desmoronó, la joven Diosa recordó entonces, cuanto había durado el lamento de Hades, el imponente Dios del inframundo, de cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en sus aposentos, el silencio que su ausencia había impuesto había sido abrumador incluso para Zeus, quien no había dejado de ir al Inframundo específicamente para intentar sacar a Hades de aquel estado tan deplorable.

\- Eso significa que…

\- Estoy a punto de perder algo…- interrumpió Haziel mientras se dirigía a paso largo hacia la salida, Daphne le siguió con la mirada hasta verle desaparecer tras la puerta.

La Diosa simplemente encerró las manos hasta formarlas dos puños fuertes, no quería volver a ver a su hermano de aquella manera, había sido terrible ver a Hades sufriendo como un mortal, se mordió el labio inferior, tenían que volver, si se encontraban en el Inframundo sería mejor para todos, Hades no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo único que lo retenía era el alma de Draco Malfoy, entrecerró los ojos, si volvían, Hades sería más fuerte y podría soportar cualquier perdida, de igual manera, no podría sufrir más de lo que ya hizo con la desgraciada de Perséfone.

Si su hermano no iba a encargarse de Draco Malfoy, para terminar con aquel circo maroma y teatro, entonces ella lo haría.

**― O ―**

Hermione se dirigía rápidamente, de nueva cuenta, hacia la biblioteca, alguna duda existencial había surgido durante la clase de transformaciones y entre deberes y deberes, la castaña tenía que verificar algo.

Durante el día, Haziel había estado dándole lata con que ella tenía que cumplirle un deseo ¡Uno que ella ni siquiera sabía cuál era!

\- _"Tienes que adivinarlo Jane"_ – le había susurrado al oído justo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de chicas, la castaña rodó los ojos, no entendía a los hombres, mucho menos a uno que era un Dios.

Hermione se adentró entre los estantes y corredores de la biblioteca, estuvo embobada un rato, hasta que llegó a la sección buscada "Mitos y leyendas de la Magia" aunque precisamente lo que necesitaba saber no necesariamente tenía que ver con la magia, Hermione sonrío cuando encontró un tomo que se acercaba a ello.

\- Herencia Mágica, los amo de la magia. – leyó la castaña mientras buscaba una mesa en la que acomodarse, una vez sentada, la leona comenzó a hojear el libro.

Sonrío cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo…

\- "Y heme aquí indagando sobre la piedra en mi zapato…" – se dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía, había estado pasándose temas que no necesitaba, los Dioses Egipcios y los Fenicios, algunos dioses Sudamericanos y sus aportaciones mágicas al mundo medicinal, Hermione se sorprendió lo avanzados que eran, pero no era algo que ella realmente estuviera buscando, así que continuó hojeando, se detuvo especialmente después de pasar por los Dioses Griegos, Diomedes Hopper era un mestizo escritor que había vivido entre los cincuenta y los sesenta y creía fervientemente que la magia había sido heredada por las divinas deidades o Dioses, como muchos les llamaban ahora, Hermione continuó con la lectura, hablaba un poco de cada uno de ellos, sobre cómo fue que Zeus había derrocado a su padre Cronos después de haber sido salvado por su madre Rea de ser devorado por su progenitor, Zeus, quien estaba destinado a derrotar a su padre, salvando a sus hermanos mayores de paso, se convirtió entonces en el padre de todos los dioses, el Dios del cielo, del trueno, siendo uno de los tres Dioses más poderosos, seguido por Hades, quien había heredado el mundo de los muertos y finalmente poseído, Dios de todos los mares.

Hermione leyó un poco de la personalidad de Zeus, un Dios amante de las mujeres mortales, un libertino que le encantaba molestar a su esposa Hera, un Padre de varios semi dioses famosos, entre ellos Hércules y el divino amante de las Guerras, Ares, de Poseidón, poco se sabía, Aquiles, el Héroe Ateniense era lo más cercano a un hijo que se podía ligar al Dios del mar y finalmente, estaba Hades, Hermione acercó su rostro a la página, cuya mitad estaba surcada por un dibujo…

Era Hades.

El amo de la muerte misma, Hermione acarició el dibujo, podía sentir las líneas circulares y rectas, el tomo era completamente original y hecho a mano, increíble, había pensado la joven bruja mientras se desviaba a un subtema que le había llamado la atención. _El secuestro de Perséfone_.

La joven cerró el libro después de leer la historia que más que eso era llamado Leyenda, pero ella conocía a Hades, por lo tanto aquella leyenda tenía que ser una realidad.

¿En verdad Hades se habría enamorado alguna vez? Hermione se alejó de aquel pasillo a paso lento, sabía que el castillo estaba comenzando a quedarse a oscuras y en solitario, los alumnos estaban volviendo a su sala común.

Hermione, a punto estuvo de decir la contraseña justo frente al retrato cuando un susurro llegó a sus oídos, la joven se estremeció cuando por alguna misteriosa razón, el nombre de Draco Malfoy llegó a su mente.

\- Maldición, no de nuevo…- masculló la muchacha mientras salía corriendo a sabrá Merlín donde.

**― O ―**

Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando notó que estaba completamente solo en medio del pasillo, había estado dando vueltas en soledad pensando en ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido en el paso del día, sobre todo en aquella que tenía el cabello tan revuelto, que parecía un nido de pájaros, se maldijo mentalmente, su relación con Potter y la comadreja había ido de mal a mejor, pero no así con la de Granger, aunque la bruja había hecho por él más de lo que sus amigos habían hecho nunca, su comportamiento con la leona seguía siendo prácticamente la misma, aunque ya no le llamaba sangre sucia o se dedicaba a asaltarla por los pasillos estando ella a solas, Draco seguía siendo un patán arrogante con ella.

Se giró lentamente sobre sus talones, solo para darse cuenta de la presencia de Daphne DuMort, quien le miraba un tanto extraña, la joven en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba justo frente a él; Se encontraban en las escaleras movedizas, la joven le miraba profundamente mientras una fría ráfaga de viento les rodeaba, acariciando sus cuerpos y enfriándolos a su paso.

\- Draco Malfoy…- susurró su nombre con suavidad y elegancia, Draco frunció el ceño, se le hacía demasiado raro ver a esa muchacha sin su hermano, ella, quien siempre andaba tras los pasos de Haziel DuMort.

\- ¿Qué quieres…? – preguntó bastante seco mientras se echaba las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica negra. Daphne sonrío.

\- Nunca, debes preguntarle eso a un Dios…- le dijo antes de que Draco comprendiera bien las cosas.

Haziel abrió lentamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido justo en el sofá, parpadeó un par de veces solo para encontrarse con una multitud de chicas y uno que otro muchacho frente a él, todos ellos observándole detenidamente, Haziel se puso de pie, las miradas le siguieron.

\- ¿A…a dónde vas? – preguntó tímidamente Millicent, la rechoncha muchacha se sonrojó cuando él le sonrío.

\- Mi hermana no ha regresado, querida… me temo que algún depravado Gryffindor quiera propasarse con ella…- y dicho aquello, tras unos suspiros amorosos de las féminas, Haziel salió de la sala común Slytherin.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe, al otro lado pudo alcanzar a ver a Daphne DuMort y a Draco Malfoy, ella dándole la espalda a Hermione, fue un segundo, solo uno que pasó muy rápido, los ojos grises de Draco la habían alcanzado y acariciado tan sutilmente, ella lo supo al leer el miedo en esos ojos platinados, Daphne DuMort tenía serios planes para el rubio.

Hermione intentó gritar pero solo atinó a abrir la boca dramáticamente, la rubia muchacha, aquella impetuosa Diosa había tomado a un paralizado Draco Malfoy por las solapas de su camisa, lo levantó y se movió con él hacia el barandal de piedra, la castaña comenzó a mover los pies lentamente, su cerebro aún no procesaba completamente lo que estaba pasando, _de nuevo con Draco Malfoy_. Haziel rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos, sonriéndose justo al lado del oído, la castaña se sacudió ante la atroz trampa en la que había caído, entonces lo ignoró por volver a verlo, Draco no podía realmente moverse, sus ojos brillosos por la sorpresa le observaban mientras su cuerpo, en el aire por la mano fuerte de la Diosa, era pasado al otro lado del barandal de piedra.

\- ¡No, déjalo! – gritó Hermione sacudiéndose fuertemente, Haziel no respondió a sus órdenes, simplemente se abstenía en sujetarla con cuidado, sin lastimarla. - ¡Que me sueltes, ahora! – siguió chillando mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del Dios.

\- Despídete Malfoy… - le dijo Daphne al rubio mientras comenzaba a aflojar el agarre, Draco abrió aún más los ojos, su cerebro impartía las ordenes pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente petrificado, observó a Granger atrapada entre el agarre de Haziel, quien le observaba con aquella mirada llena de profundidad y sobras indescriptibles, él sonreía divertido por verle sufrir, escuchando los gritos de Granger, y finalmente, sintió como su cuerpo era liberado, cayendo al vació.

\- ¡NO, MALFOY! – cerró los ojos intentando gravar la voz de Hermione Granger mientras encontraba su destino.

Haziel la mantuvo abrazada, se sorprendió cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la castaña sobre las suyas, se sacudió mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto.

\- No vale la pena…- le dijo al oído mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella. – No lo vale, él no siente lo mismo que tú por él, no te trata como lo mereces…

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

\- Tú tampoco mereces nada… por eso te dejó, por eso Perséfone te abandonó…- susurró ella mirándole de soslayo, por primera vez, Hermione Granger podía ver la perplejidad brillando dentro de aquellas dos armas que Haziel tenía por arma. Y la soltó, la dejó ir así de simple, y le vio correr hacía Malfoy, alejándose rápidamente así cómo Perséfone lo había hecho.

Hermione se asomó por entre el barandal, y ahí estaba, soltó un grito desgarrador mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras, las lágrimas frías caían deliberadamente de sus ojos, resbalando por sus frías mejillas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su lloriqueo, Daphne observaba a la leona ir hacia el rubio, luego se giró hacia su hermano, sintió una pena enorme al verlo de aquella manera, fue en ese segundo cuando algo llegó a su mente.

Haziel o mejor dicho Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, no permanecía solamente en la espera del alma de Draco Malfoy, la realidad era otra, Hermione Jean Granger era la razón real del por qué su hermano quería tanto permanecer en el mundo mortal. Se giró hacia la escena que protagonizaba Hermione y el cuerpo muerto de Draco Malfoy, vio la flor rojiza florecer bajo la cabellera rubia del Mago, la caída había quebrado su cráneo y causado la muerte en el impacto.

Hermione llegó a su lado y levantó su cabeza y lo posó sobre sus piernas, de nuevo, aquella escena donde la joven llegaba para salvar al muerto, la bruja se inclinó hacia el joven y comenzó a llamarlo.

_'Draco…vuelve a mi…'_

Una y otra vez se repetía la misma frase, y dentro de un mundo oscuro, un Draco Malfoy podía claramente escuchar la voz de Granger.

\- _"¡Hermione! ¡Granger!"_ – le respondía el rubio mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero ahí no había nada, solo oscuridad absoluta y fría. Desorientado y asustado, Draco Malfoy comenzó a caminar entre la nada y el todo, fue un pequeño resplandor lo que le llamó la atención que le hizo girar, ahí estaba Granger frente a él, con su cuerpo destellando luz y miedo emanando de su mirada, la joven salió corriendo hacia él y él corría hacia ella, Y como un fuerte impacto, ambos se estrellaron uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo, Malfoy rodeó el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos y Hermione se abrazó de la cintura de él con los suyos.

\- _"¡Vuelve Malfoy, vuelve!"_ – le dijo mientras ambos desaparecían juntos en un destello brillante, dejando a la oscuridad atrás.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente al igual que Malfoy, ambos, acostados sobre el suelo uno al lado del otro, giraron sus cabezas para mirarse, respiraban agitadamente, con sus labios entreabiertos, poco a poco fueron sentándose con ayuda de sus brazos, el rubio y la castaña estaban ahora sentados sobre el f´rio piso. Y se miraron, fija y profundamente ante la atenta mirada del Dios de la muerte.

\- Vaya, vaya… parece que una vez más has burlado la muerte, Malfoy… pero me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más podrás hacerlo…- la ronca voz de Haziel sonaba molesta, Hermione y Draco levantaron las miradas hacia él, Daphne estaba a lado de su hermano, mirándolos como si ellos fueron tan poca cosa.

\- ¡DuMort, esto no es un juego! – gritó Hermione realmente molesta.- ¡La vida de una persona, no es un juego! – continuó añadiendo, Haziel sonrío socarronamente.

\- Aquí, la única que está jugando con la vida de Malfoy, eres tú Granger ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡ES SU DESTINO MORIR! - le respondió Hades mirándola con furia enardecida, Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza al ver el fuego en aquellos ojos platinos.

\- Granger…- susurró Malfoy mientras le miraba.

\- No…no voy a permitirlo ¡Voy a seguir salvándole cuantas veces me dé la gana, aun así me lleve toda la vida. No te lo vas a llevar! ¡Escúchame bien señor Dios de los muertos! ¡MIENTRAS TENGA VIDA, TÚ A DRACO NO ME LO VAS A QUITAR! - Daphne se giró rápidamente hacia Hades, aquella respuesta dada por Granger no era otra más que un reto, Haziel sonrío poco a poco hasta soltar una fuerte carcajada, Draco observaba a Hermione con la boca abierta, luego su mirada se fijó sobre aquel que quería verlo muerto…_permanentemente_. Hermione se puso de pie y le enfrentó con la mirada mientras el Dios del inframundo se reía a carcajadas.

\- Mi querida Jean… ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida crees que te queda, querida? – empezó a decir el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes como el acero, Hermione se quedó con la boca seca ante aquellas palabras, Draco comenzó a levantarse poco a poco hasta lograrlo, ambos, león y serpiente observaban al Dios en las alturas.

\- ¿De qué…De que estás hablando? – preguntó Draco con cierto temor en su voz, Haziel se inclinó sobre el barandal, con sus manos entrelazadas, observó en silencio a ambos mortales y luego sonrío de medio lado.

\- Mírate, Jean, una pequeña gota de tu sangre corriendo bajo tu nariz… ¿Qué crees tú que signifique la frase 'Una vida por otra'? por qué todo en este mundo, tiene un precio, Jean… - explicó Hades antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de ahí junto con su hermana, dejando a ambos mortales con la perplejidad dibujando en sus ojos. _'una vida por otra'_ significaba la muerte de uno de ellos. **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**NOTA.- **_ Amortentia Scribens me está pidiendo un FAVORSOTE, yo, no queriendo ser desconsiderada con nadie, se los comento por qué Amortentia me está pidiendo que haga un Hades-Hermione... pero yo tenía planeado un Dramione... así que... para mantener complacidas a las Fans del Dramione y a otras de Hades... ¿QUE LES PARECE UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO? creo que sería lo mejor... ¿que opinan? _

_Sin más, espero hayan disfrutado de la Lectura, un enorme saludo y muchas Gracias. _

_**B**lack**A**thena. _


	6. Divinos Celos, Capricho de un Beso

**HOLA**

_Lo único que tengo por decir, es que LO SIENTO, lamento mucho la tardanza con las actualizaciones, pero de verdad, no me eh sentido bien, solo voy a resumir lo que me ha pasado y espero me PERDONEN por mi atraso, no fue intencional, pero los últimos sucesos ocurrido en mi persona, me han impedido poder continuar con los Fic's, NO PIENSO ABANDONARLOS, pero me temo que tendré que ir más lentamente de lo acostumbrado._

_1.- Sufrí un des balance emocional al terminar con mi Novio, fue un duro golpe para mi pues lo quería demasiado (Ya es tema superado a estas alturas) _

_2.- Me enfermé de DENGUE, como es rara vez cuando me enfermo, cuando lo hago suelo ponerme muy grave, mi madre por cuestiones de sobre protección me prohibió hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas tomar la Computadora._

_3.- Cuando al fin mi salud regresaba, pasó algo muy fuerte que atentó contra mi inspiración, No se si ustedes sabrán sobre los recientes acontecimientos aquí en México, 43 Estudiantes a Maestros (Los Normalistas) desaparecieron y fueron asesinados, para los que son Mexicanos deben conocer el sentimiento de indignación e impotencia por estas 43 muertes, nuestro país está en una situación sumamente Grave, ya no podemos más, tanta impunidad y corrupción por parte de Nuestro Gobierno, nos ha colocado en alarma roja, si las cosas siguen así, creo que pronto la gente se levantará en armas en contra del Mal Gobierno y no voy a mentirles... si esto pasa... Yo voy a participar, pues fuí estudiante y soy Mexicana orgullosa de mis raíces... de mi patria y me parece una aberración total, que cosas como estas, sigan pasando.. Pues a raíz del problema en Ayotzinapa, otros acontecimientos se dieron dando... hace unos días la Policía Federal penetró las instalaciones de la UNAM (Universidad Autónoma de México) la más importantes del país y una de la más importantes del Mundo, patrimonio universal (Según la UNESCO) Me siento triste, deprimida, llena de rabia e impotente por no poder hacer nada más que dedicar unas cuantas palabras, México y él mundo está indignado y dolido por lo sucedido, exigen a nuestro "Para nada brillante" Presidente de la __república una pronta solución a todo esto ¡Pero vaya, nuestro repudiado Presidente Enrique Pea Nieto se ha largado a China! ¡Dejando a 43 Familias y toda una Nación con una sola pregunta ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS 43 NORMALISTAS?! __  
_

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero no me eh siento para nada bien respecto a lo que está pasando con mi gente, con mi país, Me duele mi México lindo y querido, y como digo, eh regresado por qué quiero distraerme, espero me comprendan que haré lo que esté en mis manos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar. _

_Gracias por todo su apoyo. _

**B**_lack_**A**_thena_

_Una Mexicana a la que le sangra el corazón. _

_Una Mexicana que vive en un País que muerte lentamente._

_Una Mexicana que llora de rabia._

_Una Mexicana que habita en un país donde ser Estudiante es un crimen. _

_una Mexicana donde ve a los Delincuentes Gobernar el país._

¡YA NO MAS IMPUNIDAD GENTE!

Tú, quien me lees, seas del País o del continente que seas, no dejes de Luchar ¡No permitas impunidades e injusticias! ¡Nosotros gobernamos a los Acaldes, Presidentes, Gobernadores! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS EL GOBIERNO VERDADERO!

Soy consiente que no solo en México hay un Pésimo Gobierno cuya Característica principal es la corrupción y la mediocridad, es por eso que envío todo mi apoyo, suerte en sus Patrias amadas...

Y Recuerden...

LA PATRIA ES PRIMERO

(Sea cual sea tu Origen)

**NOTA.-** El próximo Capítulo estará dedicado a los 43 Normalistas que desaparecieron y perdieron su vida por exigir calidad educativa, por gritar lo que muchos callamos.

* * *

Quinto Capricho.

…**Divinos Celos**: El Capricho de un beso…

Las sombras siempre habían sido sus más fieles aliadas para ocultar su presencia de los demás, claro, solo Zeus era el único que podía sentir su presencia estuviera donde estuviera, ambos hermanos eran como dos polos opuestos, pero físicamente, ambos eran aterradoramente parecidos. Pero eso no importaba ahora, con la palma de su mano boca arriba, una esfera de energía giraba constantemente sobre ella, y ahí, en medio de la pequeña demostración de su poder, podía verles; Había perdido de vista a Hermione Granger, sabía que no podía estar muy lejos después de lo sucedido, él incluso había ignorado hasta donde era capaz de llegar las nuevas habilidades de la bruja y fue hasta que vio aquella gota carmesí resbalar hasta el labio de la muchacha cuando se percató de lo que sucedía, se puso de pie mientras observaba a Draco Malfoy detenerse a un lado de Hermione Granger, ambos se encontraban juntos en la torre de astronomía.

Le observó mirarla, ambos, serpiente y león admirando un hermoso atardecer, Hades sonrío ligeramente mientras ese novedoso brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco mientras una sensación de desosiego invadía su cuerpo, era como un terrible y frío vacío que crecía rápidamente dentro de él, miró más detenidamente a Hermione, ella con sus risos castaños rosando su delicados hombros, con el fuego danzando dentro de sus ojos mientras Draco Malfoy se reflejaba en ellos y tan rápido como era, Hades cerró su mano hasta formarlo en un puño, la energía eléctrica estalló y su sonido murió a los pocos segundos, el Dios de la muerta, con un ligero movimiento de mano, desvaneció las cortinas negras que cubrían a su alrededor.

Se pasó la mano por los lacios mechones negros mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, al abrir la puerta se percató que estaba solo, y tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer sobre la cama, débil, así se sentía y no entendía ese sentimiento que lo albergaba, sabía lo que aquello significaba pero, se negaba a creerlo, ya había perdido a alguien hace mucho tiempo y le había costado demasiado poder sobrevivir sin ella, se preguntó cómo era que un Dios, tan omnipotente como lo era, tan lleno de poder, aquel mismo que era temido incluso por sus hermanos, sus iguales, no pudiera controlar sus emociones, porque así como él había visto aquella pequeña gota llena de mortalidad, aquella misma que pertenecía a Hermione Granger, Hades se percató de lo lejana que estaba de él, ella era por supuesto, una mortal, con un tiempo de vida que para él era como suspirar, y él era eterno, un inmortal que viviría más allá del tiempo, él único que podía reírse del tiempo, burlar sus intenciones de acabar con él, pero ahí estaba ella, el Destino cuyo único objetivo era hacerle sufrir, ocultó el bello rostro sobre la almohada, la imagen de Hermione Granger se dibujó en su mente con delicadeza, y con ambas manos, apretujó el esponjoso objeto, arrojándolo por los aires hasta que este llegó al suelo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se ponía de pie, al abrirlos, aquellas dagas de plata que tenía como ojos, destellaban intensamente.

No iba a permitirlo, aquel pequeño conjunto de palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, él era un Dios, Malfoy un Mortal, un grito dentro de él estalló como un relámpago, causando estragos y encandilando a aquel que se atreviera a apreciarle, eso mismo ocurrió con Hades en el momento en que comprendió lo que había pensado ¿Qué tenía Malfoy que él no? Si bien Hades no era como su sobrino Dioniso, cuyo Ego y arrogancia era una fuerte característica del Dios del éxtasis era lo que más sobresalía del Alegre inmortal, pero Haziel lo entendía perfectamente y mientras se observaba al espejo, a pesar de ser el Dios sombrío y frío, Hades en ese momento al estudiar sus rasgos masculinos, comprendió que Draco Malfoy no era rival para él ¡¿Entonces, que carajos tenía el maldito mortal que él no?! Levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra el espejo, este estalló en pedazos, los cuales cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

Haziel observó el espejo cuarteado a causa del golpe para luego levantar la mano con la que lo había golpeado, observó las heridas causadas cerrándose rápidamente, y observó detenidamente como la sangre comenzaba a regresar dentro de él, cerrándose los cortes tan rápido que de no ser por él nadie más se hubiera percatado que se había lastimado.

Malfoy era un muchacho herido, igual que él y lo sabía, conocía a los mortales mejor que ellos mismos, conocía su vida al derecho y al revés, los humanos eran como un libro abierto para el Dios de la muerte.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, la imagen de Hermione Granger apareció casi de inmediato.

Y al abrir aquel par de ojos platinados, el Dios del Inframundo se giró rápidamente y salió de la habitación, lo había decidido; Ya una vez había actuado erróneamente, y ahora que se le presentaba una segunda oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar.

**― O ―**

La Observaba mirar el atardecer, el juego de colores se arremolinaban en esos rizados cabellos alborotados, podía apreciar el color cobrizo y el dorado mezclarse entre los mechones castaños de la bruja, pero fueron sus ojos lo que le robaron el aliento, Malfoy se preguntó si aquello no era una ilusión que su enloquecida mente le estaba jugando, pero no, dentro de los marrones ojos de Hermione Granger se mecía de un lado a otro una llama aunque no enrojecida, era cálida y embriagante, tragó en seco mientras bajaba la mirada y volvía a levantarla, esta vez para mirar el objeto de tal espectáculo mágico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

Harry y Ron intentaban escabullirse a las mazmorras, George les había enviado unos cuantos objetos de broma que querían que los Slytherins experimentaran antes de ponerlos en venta, cosa que a Harry y su pelirrojo amigo no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, estaban más que dispuestos en ayudar a George con aquello.

\- Esto será genial, Harry…quisiera poderle verles las caras a esas asquerosas serpientes cuando descubran lo que ha pasado…- se burlaba Ron mientras él y Harry se escabullían entre los pasillos bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

\- Lo sé Ron… no puedo esperar a…. – Pero el castaño se interrumpió al notar la presencia de alguien más acercándose por el corredor, el pelirrojo se percató de ellos hasta que ambos descubrieron de quien se trataba, era Haziel DuMort quien se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, estaba más serio de lo normal, cosa extraña pues siempre se le veía sonriendo.

\- Harry…. ¿Qué hace DuMort fuera de las mazmorras? – susurró el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé, Ron…. Creo que la excursión a las mazmorras queda pendiente ¿No crees?

\- Si… eso creo… - dijo el muchacho mientras ambos se estremecían cuando Haziel pasó por su lado, con ese semblante misterioso y frío que le caracterizaba, Harry sintió un frío recorrer dentro de su cuerpo cuando creyó notar que Haziel le miraba de reojo, aquello tenía que ser figuraciones suyas ¿o No?

Algo pasó justamente cuando Haziel DuMort se alejó de ellos, Harry se llevó la mano a la frente e inconscientemente se rascó aquella cicatriz que Lord Voldemort le había hecho tras intentar asesinarlo, ni él ni Ron se dieron cuenta de aquella insignificante pero interesante acción.

**―O―**

No podía engañarse y no es como si pretendiera ser el mejor amigo de Granger pero ya era demasiado inverosímil que Draco Malfoy se viera involucrado con Harry Potter y sus amigos, añadir a Hermione Granger a la lista de conocidos iba a poner su mundo patas para arriba, sin mencionar lo que sus padres iban a decir, aunque en la situación actual, su madre lo vería como una estrategia para volver a acomodarse entre la farándula mágica, pero no podía evitar pensarlo, ahora, en ese momento mientras ambos, serpiente y leona compartían aquel atardecer espectacular, si bien Draco había estado en la torre de astronomía tantas veces, algunas por escapar de la cruda realidad u como otras para admirar la belleza del mundo del que tanto se enorgullecía pertenecer, pero esta vez era diferente, ella estaba ahí mirando el horizonte enardecer por la despedida del día, Hermione Granger, quien aparentemente había aprendido a olvidar todas las bajezas que él había hecho y dicho durante ese tiempo desde que se conocieron, se encontraba ahí, a su lado, con una inmaculada mirada, se estremeció cuando lo descubrió mirándola.

\- Debes pensar que el mundo debió haberse vuelto loco, Malfoy…- dijo ella dando inicio a la conversación, Draco sintió la garanta seca, como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que hubiera tomado agua.

\- Pues claro Granger… ¿Quién iba a decir que estaríamos tú y yo mirando cómo el día oscurece uno al lado del otro? – respondió él mientras se inclinaba sobre el barandal y volteaba a mirarla, era asombroso como los colores se arremolinaban dentro de sus ojos y su cabello, inmediatamente unas enormes ganas de tocar sus risos alborotados lo invadieron, luchó por no levantar la mano, pero no pudo, los colores dorados y marrones eran demasiados hermosos.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando sintió la mano de Draco tomar uno de sus mechones, justo en ese momento una brisa fría les rodeó, acariciando sus cuerpos suavemente y así, con el susurro del viento sonando de fondo, Draco Malfoy dio un paso al frente, uno menos que lo alejaba de ella, uno más hacia lo que estaba añorando sin siquiera saberlo con certeza, Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos sorprendida cuando el suave toque frío de Draco cambió de rumbo tan drásticamente, ahora su piel cálida disfrutaba de aquel suave rose entre su piel y la del que se proclamaba ser el Príncipe de las serpientes.

Y su corazón latió desesperado, la adrenalina comenzaba a vagar por sus venas y a amenazarlos de cometer aluna tontería, ella era hija de muggles, él el prodigo heredero de una acaudalada familia sangre pura.

¡Al diablo con el mundo, al diablo con las consecuencias! Los pensamientos lo volvían loco, era ahora o no sería jamás, pensaba Malfoy mientras levantaba la otra mano y enmarcaba finalmente el rostro de Hermione, quien ya se había girado hacia él, frente a frente, mirada con mirada.

\- Malfoy…- le nombró ella, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar cuando la cara del rubio comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado, sus ojos platinos brillaron como una peligrosa arma al sol, Hermione entreabrió los labios inconsciente, ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado que algo como aquello iba a sucederle. Ella, Draco… y un amanecer de lo más romántico, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**―O―**

Draco subió a la torre de astronomía cuando se había percatado que no encontraría a Granger por ningún lado, unas cosas habían estado rondándole por la cabeza respecto a las crueles palabras de Haziel DuMort, se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a su destino, si bien había ido primeramente a la biblioteca buscando a la sabelotodo, y no la había encontrado por ningún lado, sabía por el mismo Harry Potter, que Hermione Granger debía encontrarse ahí, más jamás se había imaginado lo que sus ojos veía, a contra luz se encontraba Hermione y Haziel, él con sus blancas manos tomándola por el rostro enardecido, con sus marrones ojos reflejando la oscura figura de la muerte.

Dio un paso hacia ella, inclinándose ligeramente, mientras la mirada del Dragón blanco observaban como el caballero de la armadura negra se acercaba a la damisela en peligro, pero había algo en los ojos de la dama que no cuadraban con la escena, un brillo que nunca apareció, y el Dragón de escamas blancas agitó sus alas y retomó el vuelo, con la espada del caballero incrustada en el pecho, voló por el cielo azul, rugiendo fuertemente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de escupir fuego, regresó hacia donde se encontraba la dama y el caballero, levantó sus afiladas garras pues sabía que iba a morir a causa de la espada, si iba a perder su vida defendiendo lo que más quería, entonces lo haría… por qué aquel caballero no era otro más que un cruel hechicero, cuyo poder radicaba en la mentira y la ilusión, él, aunque un feroz Dragón, era la verdad pura e inmaculada.

\- ¡Granger quería saber si…! Ah, lo siento DuMort… ¿Granger, interrumpo algo? – Intervino astutamente antes de que los labios de la muerte rozaran siquiera los de Hermione Granger.

Draco sonrío de medio lado, tan arrogante como solo él podía ser, al ver a Hermione y DuMort sobresaltarse por su presencia.

―O―

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado, cuando se giró para presenciar lo sucedido, sus ojos marrones regresaron a la persona que había estado frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir que aquel no era otro más que Haziel DuMort, no, aquel era Hades, el dios del Inframundo.

\- ¡Granger quería saber si…! Ah, lo siento DuMort… ¿Granger, interrumpo algo? – se estremeció fuertemente cuando la voz ronca de Malfoy hizo eco por todo el sitio, la castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se preguntaba cómo era que había estado a punto de besarse con Haziel, pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Tan oportuno como siempre, Malfoy… - La aterciopelada voz de Haziel fue otra de las causas por las cuales Hermione se sacudió, parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y fue suficiente para comprenderlo todo.

\- Tú... – señaló la chica con el ceño fruncido, inmediatamente las miradas estuvieron puestas sobre ella, la leona estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para provocar una erupción.

\- Ah, Hermione, por un… - empezó a decir Haziel hasta que se vio interrumpido por la palma de la chica sobre su mejilla.

\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – le gritó mientras se alejaba de ahí, Draco intentó detenerla pero la bruja lo apartó de un empujón, inmediatamente sus ojos volaron hacia DuMort, quien observaba a la nada mientras se sujetaba la zona adolorida, poco a poco fue sonriendo de medio lado.

**―O―**

Daphne soltó la carcajada cuando Haziel apareció en la sala común, ya todos estaban completamente dormidos y el Dios se había pasado algún poco de su valioso tiempo buscando a la bruja.

\- Tú mi querido hermano, eres un caso perdido…- le dijo la rubia diosa mientras se paseaba por la sala común, Haziel sentado sobre el sofá con ambos brazos extendidos en el respaldo, simplemente mantenía su mente en la escena, la atención a su hermana sería después, lo que le preocupaba era aquella mirada sombría que le había dirigido.

\- Déjame recordar lo que pasó, te encontraste a Granger en la torre de astronomía, te transformaste en Draco Malfoy e intentaste besarla… claro, hasta que el verdadero llegó a escena y te arruinó el plan. Hmp.

\- No es divertido, Daphne… - habló él por primera vez desde que habían llegado a las mazmorras, la rubia se acercó al joven y se sentó a su lado.

\- Hermano… por los Dioses ¿Qué estás planeando? Si hay algo que se bien es que tú… no eres un adolescente loco de amor… ¡Menor de una mortal! Además… permíteme decirte que Hermione está enamorada de…

\- ¡Sé por quién late su corazón Daphne! – gritó el Dios mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco, la diosa le miró perpleja mientras Haziel andaba de un lado a otro como una pantera, sus cabellos negros se mecían de un lado a otro con violencia, sus platinados ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

\- Yo… jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Perséfone… me siento acelerado, no puedo tenerla fuera de vista demasiado tiempo y cada vena de mi cuerpo me late fuertemente al verla con alguien más… quiero arrancar de su cuerpo esa alma corrompida… Oh, si… por qué eso es lo que tiene Draco Malfoy dentro del cuerpo, un alma oscura que fue envenenada por su padre y el tedioso se Riddle… ¡Pero ella no ve eso, no ve que Malfoy es tan oscuro como su padre o como Riddle! – Daphne tragó en seco mientras abría cada vez más los ojos por la sorpresa, si algo de verdad había en aquellas palabras, era que ni siquiera Perséfone había significado tanto para causarle tal estragos dentro de Hades ¿Entonces, que significaba todo aquello? Aun no lograban comprender el origen de los poderes de Hermione Granger ni cuanto caos podía traer al Inframundo si continuaba resucitando almas. Fue cuando sus palabras salieron así sin más, declarando un hecho tan obvio como decir que el cielo era celeste.

\- Estás celoso…- dijo la diosa mientras le veía venir hacia ella como una fiera enfurecida, pero Hades se tranquilizó raídamente, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana.

\- Jamás había querido sacarle las entrañas a alguien, nunca… Granger saca lo peor de mí…

\- Cuando la ves con otro… o cuando sabes que no va a hacerte caso…Hermano, lamento decirte que te has encaprichado con ella, bien sabes que ella no te…

\- ¡Ni lo digas siquiera! Se quien habita dentro de su corazón, su inteligencia y su agudeza mental son solo un disfraz para ocultar lo que es obvio para mi… es Malfoy… pero su hora le ha llegado y no voy a renunciar a su alma… ni a ella. – Tras las palabras, Hades se puso de pie de un salto, Daphne intentó decirle algo más pero el Dios había desaparecido en medio de un parpadeo, la diosa simplemente se quedó en su sitio en la espera de su hermano.

**―O―**

Si Ginny había notado aquella noche, fue que Hermione Granger no había llegado a tiempo para evadir el toque de queda del colegio, la pelirroja intentó salir de la sala común pero simplemente había sido detenida por Harry y Ron, la pelirroja muchacha pensó en hablar con ese par pero recordó inmediatamente que Ronald se pondría instantáneamente histérico, la joven sin más se sentó a lado de su castaño novio y espero a que su astuta amiga lograra llegar a la sala común sin tener que pasar por el estricto interrogatorio de Harry y Ron.

Por otro lado, en los sombríos pasillos del colegio, Hermione andaba con sumo cuidado, se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor, se le había hecho demasiado tarde en la torre de astronomía, pero si había algo de lo cual no se arrepentía nunca, era haber pasado las horas contemplando el atardecer a lado de Malfoy, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, sonrío mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, su corazón latía demasiado rápido…

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, la joven leona liberó un suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada, observó el solitario y sombrío corredor apenas iluminado por las antorchas, ella estaba a solas, y entonces recordó la cantidad de veces en las que Malfoy la acorralaba entre las paredes para insultarla, de aquellas incomodas situaciones en las que su origen se convertía en un arma que era utilizada contra ella.

\- Entonces… dime ¿Por qué? – Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró rápidamente después de escuchar aquella voz justo al lado de su oído, pero ahí no había nadie, la joven respiraba rápidamente y comenzó a sudar frío.

\- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó ese alguien, la joven bruja sacó su varita y apuntó hacia algún lugar, se giró de izquierda a derecha buscando al responsable, pero seguía estando sola.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? Esto no es divertido… - preguntó ella en busca de alguien, pero a pesar de la clara voz que había escuchado, Hermione aun pensaba que ahí no había nadie más que ella misma.

\- ¿Por qué…? te ha hecho daño, te ha humillado y ultrajado tu orgullo y empequeñecido la dignidad… entonces, Jean… ¿Por qué le amas? – Hermione dio un paso atrás, comenzaba a experimentar una vez más, lo que era el miedo.

\- ¿Quién…quien eres…? ¿Cómo sabes que…? – pero la muchacha se detuvo cuando vio una figura masculina emerger de entre las sombras, vio los ojos platinos brillar con furia, fue cuando cayó en cuenta a quien pertenecía aquella voz. El único ser capaz de desaparecer tan rápidamente ante los ojos humanos era Hades, un dios.

\- Haziel…

\- Jean… - imitó la voz tenue de la muchacha, Hermione se tensó completamente, Haziel DuMort se comportaba de una manera extraña.

\- Déjame ir…- dijo ella intentando en vano pasar por su lado, más la fría mano del dios la detuvo por el antebrazo, estaban uno al lado del otro, hombro a hombro, mirándose fijamente, ella con cierto nivel de miedo, él con un brillo en los ojos que era difícil de descifrar. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó ella mientras intentaba zafarse más su fuerza no fue suficiente para luchar contra la de un Dios, Haziel sonrío y se enderezó, ahora estaban frente a frente, Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió las manos del Dios de la muerte sobre sus hombros, él se acercó hasta que el pecho de ambos estuvieron fuertemente unidos, Hermione entreabrió los labios cuando Haziel posó su frente sobre la de ella.

**―O―**

No podía más, tenía que encontrar a Granger y explicar lo que estaba pasando, sabía cuan rave era su situación con el Dios de la muerte recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, por qué ya no sabía que más hacer, la había odiado durante toda su vida y había despreciado sus orígenes Muggle, había desafiado un millón de veces esa ley que él mismo se había creado, había conocido a Granger no solo por sí mismo, sino a través de la comadreja y Cara rajada, que para colmo de las ironías, se habían convertido en algo así como sus amigos, esos a los que detestaba y se divertía a la vez, pero ya no podía más, sentía como si algo dentro de él fuera a explotar si no hablaba con Hermione, recordó entonces los colores del atardecer que se habían arremolinado en su cabello y en sus ojos, así era lo que sentía él, como miles de colores dentro, que danzaban de un lado a otro y le robaban el aliento, eso era lo que Hermione Granger significaba ahora para Draco Malfoy, ella ya no era la sabelotodo insufrible, la rata de biblioteca o la sangre sucia.

Esa bruja que ahora era algo más que eso.

Draco se detuvo de un golpe, respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos grises enfocaban a Hermione Granger y a Haziel DuMort ambos bañados con la platinada luz de Luna, aquella misma que se colaba por entre el ventanal.

\- ¿Por qué…? te ha hecho daño, te ha humillado y ultrajado tu orgullo y empequeñecido la dignidad… entonces, Jean… ¿Por qué le amas?

El silencio fue un eterno susurro que golpeaba sus oídos y todo su ser, Draco abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa mientras seguía observando, Granger había empalidecido ante aquellas palabras, sus manos se volvieron puños cuando le vio recargar su frente contra la de ella, cuando sus ojos platinados reflejaban la mirada llena de fuego de ella.

\- Por qué es así… por qué no hay manera en que yo pueda explicar un por qué, aun cuando… nuestro pasado es turbio, no me interesa saber por qué le amo como lo hago… - Dijo ella mientras levantaba la mano y la posaba sobre la mejilla de Haziel. – Por eso te pido, que perdones su vida…por favor, deja a Draco vivir… - suplicó ella mientras le enviaba una mirada suplicante, Malfoy dio un paso al frente aun procesando la confesión de Hermione ¿Qué ella que…? ¿Qué ella le… amaba, a él? Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi podía afirmar que podía escuchar sus golpeteos dentro de su pecho, y de repente, se sintió frío, ajeno a aquella escena donde Hermione y Haziel prácticamente se abrazaban mutuamente.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, tal vez aquello era una ilusión, un engaño de su mente o tal vez era un mal juego que Hades había iniciado, una trampa mortal en el que él había caído tontamente, pero ahí estaba él, vestido con una larga túnica oscura que ondulaba de un lado a otro mezclándose con las sombras, su tórax siendo abrazado por una pechera de plata con extraños relieves maquiavélicos, y ella, Draco se sintió seducido por la imagen inmaculada de Hermione, aquella chica de aspecto descuidado, envuelta en telas blancas y una docena de margaritas adornando su cabello peinado en un alto moño.

\- Hermione…- susurró su nombre mientras daba un paso al frente, pero entonces al parpadear se dio cuenta de que aquella no podía ser Hermione, podía ver el perfil de su rostro, sus mejillas no eran tan sonrojadas como las veía en ese momento, su indomable cabello no podía estar tan sumiso sin un hechizo, y mientras los observaba abrazados, bajo los rayos de la Luna, Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, aquello era una trampa de Hades.

**―O―**

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, fue cuando le vio de reojo, fue como un relámpago dorado que se dirigía hacia ellos, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que ella se percatara de quien se trataba.

Era Malfoy cegado por algo que desconocía, podía verlo en sus ojos, una capa de un destello opaco y gris cubría su bella mirada, la bruja se giró hacia Hades, pero este no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Malfoy?! – gritó antes de que sintiera una fuerte sacudida, la bruja de cabello castaño cayó al suelo mientras se golpeaba el hombro contra uno de los pilares, la chica gritó horrorizada al ver a Draco Malfoy embestir contra Hades, quien un par de segundos después de recibir el golpe, continuaba mirando directamente hacia Hermione.

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzó a separar a ambos muchachos, pero entonces a punto de llegar a ellos estuvo cuando una barrera invisible se opuso a que ella siguiera avanzando, y con sus ojos marrones cubiertos de lágrimas, Hermione vio como Haziel cubrió el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy con su negra capucha, aquello era como una especie de aguas negras, Hermione levantó su varita e intento derrumbar la barrera, pero pronto comprendería ella que no era una barrera Mágica, era una Barrera divina. Esa misma que protegía a los Dioses de cualquier ataque mortal.

\- ¡Por favor, ya basta, déjalo ir! ¡Haziel, por favor! – gritaba Hermione sin percatarse que nadie podía escucharla, el plan de la bruja es que alguien escuchara sus gritos de súplica, pero Haziel no era ningún idiota, si había alguien que pudiera cometer el crimen perfecto, él era el Máster, el único que podía lograrlo sin que le inculparan, podía escuchar los gritos de Jane más allá de la barrera que había levantado y mientras se encontraba de pie justo al lado del bulto negro que no era otro más que Draco siendo ahogado por su capa, se dedicó a escuchar el débil latido del muchacho que comenzaba a perder fuerza, el Mago luchaba contra las fuerzas impuestas por el Dios, podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione a pesar de su desesperación por seguir viviendo, poco a poco sus pulmones dejaron de recibir oxígeno, y su corazón seguía perdiendo fuerza, Draco ya había quedado inconsciente y había dejado de luchar, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que su vida se le iba como agua entre las manos, aún le quedaba lo más importante, podía escucharla, podía sentirla, su declaración seguía viva dentro de su mente, era una pena, una verdadera pena que tuviera que morir.

Haziel sonrío de medio lado mientras le miraba de soslayo, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy inerte, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era impedir que Hermione Granger llegara a él y usara sus poderes, que a pesar de todo, aún no comprendía como era que poseía tan divina fuerza, la chica gritaba e intentaba quebrantar la barrera con sus manos, le observaba, estaba llorando mientras continuaba golpeando aquello que le impedía llegar a Malfoy, quien por celos e imprudente, se había abalanzado hacia Hades, había sido Draco quien lo había atacado, había sido Malfoy quien había ido hacia él…

Había sido Draco Malfoy quien había buscado la muerte, y la encontró.

Hermione siguió golpeando, una y otra vez mientras las frías lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, dolían, cada una de ellas dolía como navajas cortando su piel, pero no iba a rendirse, iba a llegar a Malfoy y le salvaría de la inminente muerte a la que Hades lo había condenado. _Siguió golpeando_.

Hades la veía sombrado, poco a poco pudo notar como su fuerza de voluntad y la mágica recobraba fuerzas, sonrío mentalmente al pensar que tal vez, el amor era más fuerte de lo que había pensado.

\- _"El amor mueve montañas, hermano"_ – le habían comentado una vez Afrodita en un intento de consolarse por la pérdida de Adonis, y ahí estaba la bruja, pero fue una extraña explosión quien lo despertó de los recuerdos, y la vio, lanzando un último puñetazo cubierto por una extraña luz que dudaba que Hermione Granger pudiera apreciar, no iba a negarlo cuando dio un paso atrás al ver como su barrera se hacía añicos cuando la pequeña maño envuelta en un puño se había estampado contra la pequeña demostración de la fuerza de un Dios.

Hermione corrió rápidamente y se dejó caer justo al lado de Malfoy y quitó la manta, pero la voluntad del Dios de la muerte era otra, y la bendita tela no cedió a sus órdenes, la castaña, respirando agitadamente y con la mano ensangrentada, levantó el rostro y le miró fijamente.

\- Libéralo… - Ordenó la muchacha con fuego oscuro dentro de sus ojos, Hades dio un paso hacia ella.

\- ¿Y si no quiero, que vas hacer Jean? – le respondió el Dios mientras enderezaba los hombros y alzaba la barbilla, Tan Gallardo y arrogante como era, Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos, pasó lo que Hades jamás creyó que sucedería.

El Dios abrió los ojos de par en par tan perplejo como no lo había estado desde que Perséfone se había ido, sus acerados ojos reflejaron la figura pequeña de Hermione Granger, quien había levantado sus manos, las cuales sujetaban la pequeña varita.

\- Bien dicen, Hades… que si la montaña no va hacia ti… tú debes ir hacia la montaña…- dijo ella mientras colocaba su varita sobre su pecho, apuntando contra su corazón, si bien ella no iba a lanzarse un maleficio imperdonable, ella había elegido clavarse su propia varita como si una daga se tratara, Hades sonrío de medio lado, no, aquella maldita bruja no era una estúpida y él era un imbécil por ser tan obvio, ahora era él quien estaba en peligro.

Hades retiró la túnica del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, Hermione tan pronto notó esto dejó caer su varita y se giró hacia el rubio, y posó su oído sobre el pecho del muchacho, Hermione ahogó un chillido cuando notó que estaba muerto, pero ni tan lenta ni perezosa, Hermione hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Hades retrocedió lentamente hasta que estuvo lejos de los rayos de la Luna, Hermione y Draco estaban en medio del circulo platinado mientras la muerte los observaba, empuñó sus manos cuando vio a Malfoy toser desesperadamente mientras Hermione lloraba sin control alguno, la Bruja lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras la vida volvía hacia Draco.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora, Granger ya sabía cuál era su debilidad y estaba más que dispuesta a utilizar su propia vida para chantajearlo, sonrío tristemente mientras se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía entre la soledad y las sombras del pasillo.

Hermione y Draco se miraron a los ojos, no hacía falta ni una sola palabra para saber lo que el otro pensaba, Draco intentó sentarse ayudándose con sus brazos, ambos estaban en el suelo, ella arrodillada y él sentado con la Luz de la Luna a su costado.

\- Draco te dije que… - le había llamado por su nombre de pila, sintiendo una sacudida en su interior, Draco no esperó más, ya no soportaba aquella situación y por más cosas que había en su contra al aceptar lo que sentía, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Lo aceptaba al fin.

Amaba a Hermione Granger.

Hermione sintió las manos frías de Draco enmarcar su rostro, abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar como la atraía hacia él.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, frías lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos cuando los labios de Draco Malfoy se posaron sobre los de ella, poco a poco la bruja más lista de Hogwarts respondió al apasionado beso proveniente de aquel al que aluna vez había llamado enemigo.

Sin saber, que en lados opuestos del corredor, dos personajes los observaban, ambos escondidos entre el anonimato proporcionado por las sombras, el profesor Severus Snape observaba perplejo la escena, sin más, con odio llenando sus hermosos ojos color plata, Daphne DuMort juró acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

\- Si mi hermano quiere a Hermione Jean Granger para sí… es lo que mi hermano tendrá… - susurró la Diosa llena de rabia y odio.

La oscuridad parecía no tener fin, pero aun así, Bellatrix Lestrange continuaba soportando la suciedad en el que ella misma se había condenado después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, pero no había sido la muerte de su amado Lord lo que la mantenía con vida, sino la eterna Sed de venganza lo que le daba fuerzas, lo había jurado, se vengaría de todo aquel quien había luchado incansablemente en contra de ellos.

**―O―**

Dentro de una vieja mansión, la cual había sido ocupada en alguna ocasión por los Lestrange siglos atrás, Bellatrix y su marido junto con unos cuantos Mortífagos más, se habían reunido esa noche bajo el techo de lo que una vez había sido su hogar, los Aurores finalmente habían dejado de venir a mantener vigilada la enorme casona, oportunidad que le habían dado para invocar una reunión. Rebastan y Rodolphus se encontraban recargados en lados opuestos de la chimenea, ambos hermanos miraban a la bruja ir y venir como una felina en celo, la ira y la maldad brillaban dentro de sus oscuros ojos, ni uno era lo suficientemente valiente o tonto como para acercársele o romper el silencio atroz en el que se habían sumergido.

\- Ella dijo que podía ayudarnos a vengarnos… - comenzó a decir la bruja mientras se detenía y se giraba hacia su marido y su cuñado, Fenrir Greyback y sus perros pulgosos escuchaban atentamente junto a los demás.

\- Por milésima vez, Bella ¿Quién es esa misteriosa mujer y por qué querría ayudarnos? Te recuerdo que somos criminales de alto rango y que los aurores están autorizados para matarnos y no capturarnos ¿Recuerda mi amor?

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca! Jamás creí que me encontraría con alguien como ella, ellos no suelen entrometerse en nuestros asuntos… pero parece que cierta bruja sangre sucia ha llamado su atención…

\- ¿De qué…hablas? ¡Rodo, controla a tú mujer, ya está delirando! – chilló molesto Rebastan, pero el menor de los Lestrange se quedó mudo al notar la sonrisa de su hermano, una sonrisa de cinismo y locura.

\- ¿De verdad, Bella? ¿De verdad fuiste capaz de contactar con una…?

\- Ella llegó a mí anoche… una Diosa me ofreció su apoyo para Vengar la muerte de nuestro señor…. Me dará su poder para enviar a Harry Potter al infierno… solo hay una cosa… Hermione Granger es intocable ¿Me has escuchado Greyback? la sangre sucia… es intocable. – Sentenció Bellatrix mientras observaba a cada presente con su pétrea mirada llena de odio.

* * *

_NOTA 2.- Dejando de lado mis problemas de Salud y los acontecimientos de mi Patria..._

_¿Que les pareció el Capítulo? _

_Bien, si eh de advertir algo, es que las cosas comienzan a ponerse color de hormiga a partir de aquí, Haziel aun no va a rendirse y seguirá cobrando la vida de Draco Malfoy, después de este capítulo más que nada... _

_Ahora, tanto Hermione como Draco no solo se tienen que enfrentar al Dios de la Muerte, sino a Bellatrix y los Mortífagos, sino que esperen a que Harry y Ron se enteren sobre su relación con Malfoy..._

_Saludos, y espero que se encuentren todos muy bien. Gracias por todo._


	7. 43 Caprichos

HOLA

**¡DÍA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

Pues dejenme presumir que eh andado muy inspirada últimamente eh, pero tengo que esperar a terminar algún Fic para poder seguir con otro Proyecto ¿Ya se dieron cuenta cuantas Historias estoy actualizando? Uff, creo que apenas yo hago algo como eso JA JA JA JA JA JA JA XD pero es algo que me gusta y disfruto demasiado escribiendo, pues bien, les dejo leer pero no sin antes mencionar ciertas cositas, una parte de este Fic, me hizo llorar.

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL**

Pero nunca lo sabrás - **Jan**

Espero les guste, a mi me encantó esta canción, creo que le pega muy bien al capítulo, espero no me quieran matar después de leer la última frase, un enorme saludo, dejo este Capítulo con dedicatoria, Gracias.

**B**_lack_**A**_thena**66**_

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LOS 43 ALUMNOS QUE MURIERON A MANOS DEL GOBIERNO, UN CRIMEN DE ESTADO COMETIDO NO SOLO CONTRA ESTOS 43 FUTUROS MAESTROS, SINO CONTRA CADA UNO DE LOS MEXICANOS.

**¡ VIVOS SE LOS LLEVARON, VIVOS LOS QUEREMOS !**

#TodosSomos**Ayotzinapa**

#**México**MeDueles.

* * *

**Sexto Capricho.**

…**43** Caprichos…

_"…Y para los amantes, su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito, pero Nunca un pecado…"_

**José Ángel Buesa.**

Los días abrieron paso a las semanas y el frío había bajado del olimpo como una suave brisa que amenazaba por quedarse un buen rato, gracias a Merlín el colegio estaba protegido por hechizos de calefacción, y mientras las paredes de aquel viejo y mágico castillo resguardaba secretos milenarios y viejas voces del pasado, en un solitario pasillo, justo en el corazón de Hogwarts, compartía con simpatía aquel viejo fantasma que era el castillo, el secreto de un Mago y una Bruja, nadie sabía de la existencia de aquel corredor, que aunque en plenitud de un secreto y soledad, aquella pareja había sabido encontrarlo.

Pero aunque nadie habría sabido llegar a aquel pasillo, su leyenda era muy conocido, las brujas románticas suspiraban por llevar a sus Magos a ese sitio, que dícese era hermoso y discreto, había pilares cuya base iluminaban lo largo del camino, los retratos no eran de ilustres personajes, si no bellos paisajes cuyo sonido de aves y otros animales hacían eco por el sitio, este pasillo, lejos de la civilización y el ruido tenía un nombre…

El pasillo de los Amantes abrazaba la presencia de un Mago y una Bruja que se encontraban detenidos entre dos pilares, se miraban, respirando agitadamente mientras habían pasado unos minutos corriendo, escapando del mundo solo para tener un momento juntos uno al lado del otro.

\- Malfoy… ¿Dónde me has traído? - pregunta ella mientras mira a su alrededor, él no puede apartar la mirada de la muchacha, quien aún no se percata que siguen con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- No tengo ni idea. – dice él mientras que con su mano libre enmarca la mejilla de Hermione. – Ya deja de hacer eso... – contesta él mientras comienza a jugar con sus risos, Hermione no puede vitar soltar una carcajada, Draco no sabe si es por los nervios causada por la situación o alguna otra cosa que él ignore.

\- Es raro. – dice ella mientras levanta la mirada hacia le, fuego y hielo se entrometen en una batalla de miradas. - ¿quién iba a imaginarlo…Draco? – dijo ella mientras intentaba no sonrojarse, Draco no dijo nada se imaginaba claramente a que se refería la joven.

\- Es más fuerte que tú y yo... – comenzó a decir el rubio mientras comenzaba a jugar con las manos entrelazadas, Hermione se sentía estúpida y ya el abrazador calor cubría sus mejillas, Poco a poco los amantes cerraron aquella corta distancia que los separaban, sellándola puerta con un beso en la profundidad de un secreto.

Una Serpiente y una Leona, cuyas metas en el pasado eran odiarse y destruirse, desgarrar la piel del otro con sus garras y colmillos, se preguntaron entonces ¿Cómo de la nada había nacido aquel sentimiento dentro de ellos? Tal vez Hermione siempre lo había sabido y se había negado a aquellos por mucho tiempo ¿Pero Malfoy? Ni siquiera estaba seguro estar consciente de que algo entre los dos, había estado evolucionando poco a poco, si bien conocía aquel famoso dicho que del odio al amor había silo un paso, supuso que él ya lo había dado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mechones rubios y castaños se entrelazaban mientras sus dueños aún permanecían atados por aquel beso del cual no deseaban ser liberados, Malfoy liberó su mano la acercó a él, abrazándola por la cintura, por un momento creyeron ambos que despertarían de aquel trance y volverían a una realidad, pero no fue así, ella estaba frente a él, con sus ojos marrones reflejando su mirada y Draco simplemente se preguntó si no sería un truco de la muerte.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos yendo contra corriente, Draco? – dijo ella mientras ambos andaban por el pasillo, de repente las sombras los cubrió por completo.

\- Supongo que es como la sala de los Menesteres. – comentó él al percatarse que el corredor había desaparecido justo en sus narices.

\- Malfoy, estoy ha...- Si bien la Leona era la del fuerte carácter, la de la iniciativa, la serpiente siempre sería más astuta, encontrando así las respuestas a sus problemas.

\- Hablas demasiado Granger… - le dijo mientras volvía a besarla, Hermione lo apartó un poco.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy… Yo…

\- Tú que… - dijo él divertido por la situación, si bien ya sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro, Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse abochornada por aquellas palabras.

\- Tenemos todo en contra, tus amigos, tus padres, Harry, Ron... ¡Ginny! – exclamó ella deteniéndose abruptamente, Draco no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Te preocupas demasiado Granger… en lugar de eso… - se giró hacia ella y se acercó aún más, las puntas de sus zapatos chocaban entre ellas. – Deberías demostrarme cuánto me amas. – terminó de decir tras sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde.

\- No me importa, deja de darle tanta vuelta al asunto, tarde o temprano se enterará y que mejor que se muera de un infarto cuando se lo digamos. – decía Draco mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo con ella a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano, Hermione puso la mirada en blanco.

\- Malfoy, tu padre podrá ser el hombre más horrible del mundo, pero no creo que merezca que su hijo le desee la muerte. – le reprendió ella, Draco sonrío de medio lado y levantó la mano con la que sujetaba a la leona, abandonó un beso en el dorso de su mano y continuaron caminando.

\- Ya quiero ver la cara que pone Potter y Weasley… - Le dijo mientras sonreía y caminaban, Hermione entreabrió los labios, se quedó sorprendida.

\- ¡Espera Malfoy…! – gritó la bruja pero había sido abruptamente interrumpida a causa de unos labios cálidos y hambrientos por ella, Hermione guardó silencio aún después de que él se apartara de él.

\- Eres una Banshee Granger… ¿De dónde te apagas, eh? - dijo el rubio un poco divertido con la situación, Hermione lo observó detenidamente, en silencio, con la seriedad que le caracterizaba en veces. - ¿Qué pasa Granger?

\- Haziel.- nombró ella mientras rodeaba a Draco y se detenía tras él, Draco se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Haziel DuMort semi oculto entre las sombras.

\- ¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa común, Jean? – preguntó el muchacho mientras avanzaba unos pasos al frente, Hermione se puso alerta y Draco la tomó del brazo y la colocó tras de él.

\- Draco, aquí el que está en peligro eres tú… - le susurró ella, Haziel sonrío divertido.

\- Si Malfoy, aquí el que está en riesgo de morir… eres tú, no ella. – intervino Haziel con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – preguntó Hermione bastante angustiada, la joven avanzó hacia él, Draco intentó detenerla pero solo atinó a rozarle los dedos de la mano. - ¡¿Es que no te cansas de acosarnos?! – chilló la joven mientras se plantaba frente al Dios de la muerte, Haziel solo sonreía y le contemplaba.

\- Malfoy y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Jean… tú y yo sabemos que él no pertenece a este mundo… - susurró el amo de la muerte mientras levantaba una mano y tomaba uno de los rizos y jugueteaba con él, Draco apretujó la quijada y se lanzó contra él, dando una bofetada con su mano, al dorso de la de Haziel.

\- No…la toques… - amenazó el rubio con furia en la mirada, Hermione dio un paso a un lado mientras observaba.

\- Ya basta, los dos…

\- ¿O si no que, Malfoy? ¿Qué va a hacer un simple mortal contra un Dios? ¿matarme, tú a mí? ¿Cuándo tu alma me pertenece? - dio un paso al frente, si Hermione pensaba que los ojos de Haziel era un arma de frío acero, amenazante e inmisericorde, en esos momentos no sabía si el concepto se quedaba corto.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió un aura maligna emanar del cuerpo de Hades, Draco retrocedió por instinto, la castaña fue más rápida y se interpuso entre Draco y Haziel.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Haziel? ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡AY! – la joven fue interrumpida tras sentir como la fría mano de Haziel rodeaba su muñeca y la atraía hacia él, sus cuerpos se estrellaron uno con el otro, Draco no pensó dos veces al ver aquella acción, simplemente se dejó ir como serpiente tras atacar a su presa, rápido y fijo.

\- ¡Draco, No! – chilló la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Haziel, quien con un brazo le había rodeado por la cintura ya. - ¡Suéltalo! – volvió a gritar mientras se sacudía, Haziel había logrado atrapar a Draco por el cuello, Granger no había sido completamente consciente hasta qué punto el Dios era más poderoso que ellos, ahora, mientras era testigo del cambio de colores que surcaban el rostro de Draco, supo que Haziel iba muy en serio respecto a otro asunto en el que ella misma tenía mucho que ver.

\- Si lo mato ahora…si impido que lo resucites… ¿Habrá manera en que me perdones? – preguntó de repente Haziel sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy, los ojos del muchacho estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras luchaba por conservar su vida.

\- En este mundo… no hay poder que me haga perdonarte si me lo quitas, DuMort… - dijo ella a punto de soltar el llanto, Haziel la sintió fría y temblorosa, aun así a sabiendas de que ella jamás le perdonaría por quitarle a Draco Malfoy, no le soltó.

\- No importa, el odio no es eterno... – Dijo mientras hacía presión en el agarre, Hermione abrió los labios en son de sorpresa.

\- ¡Por favor, no…déjale vivir! – gritó la castaña hasta que un crujido llegó a sus oídos, el semblante sombrío de Haziel no pasó desapercibido por la leona, quien se quedó quieta cuando vio cómo el Dios del inframundo rompía el cuello del rubio cómo si se tratara de la cosa más fácil del mundo. La bruja perdió fuerzas en sus piernas pero Haziel la mantuvo en pie, Hermione sintió la garganta seca cuando vio como lentamente Haziel soltaba el cuerpo de Draco. Este calló pesadamente sobre el suelo.

\- No… no de nuevo… - susurró la bruja mientras se sacudía para liberarse, Haziel simplemente observaba el cuerpo de Malfoy, sin emoción alguna, gélido, ausente, con un vacío que no comprendía del todo, pero que sabía de dónde provenía, si al menos por lo menos sintiera algo por él, si al menos le diera una mínima de esperanza.

Pero la soltó, no era ese el modo en que quería su cariño, su amor, se estremeció cuando la vio correr hacia él, arrodillándose mientras suplicaba que volviera, sonrío triste, si por lo menos Perséfone lo hubiera amado con aquella intensidad.

Daphne observaba desde las sombras el sufrimiento de su hermano, bajó la mirada, no quería ver más aquella escena y sin más, con un simple pensamiento, envió un mensaje a Bellatrix Lestrange.

**―O―**

\- Granger…

\- No Malfoy… mantente alejado de Haziel DuMort hasta que encuentre una manera de alejar la amenaza de muerte. – dijo Hermione mientras ambos se detenían bajo los escalones, se miraron quietos y en silencio.

\- Él no va a detenerse Hermione. – dijo sin más, la castaña entreabrió los labios.- él no va a parar hasta que me quite del camino. – La castaña intentó decir algo más pero el indicé del rubio la silenció. – Tú y yo sabemos quién en realidad es la meta de DuMort, y créeme, no soy estúpido… aceptémoslo Hermione, Hades no vino aquí personalmente por mi… se sintió intrigado seguramente por tus poderes… llegó aquí por ti, y cuando te vio…

\- Draco.

\- No… - le volvió a interrumpir mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. – Pude ver su mirada sobre ti Hermione, esa ilusión y ese anhelo… Haziel DuMort está enamorado de ti. – cada palabra dicha por él tuvo su impacto en Hermione y aunque ella ya sabía lo de ese sentimiento que ella provocaba en DuMort, aun no queriéndose aprovechar de ello por qué ella no buscó ser amada por el Dios de la muerte, tenía que admitir que Draco tenía razón.

\- Pero yo te quiero a ti… tú no tienes ni idea con lo que eh tenido que luchar para negar lo que sentía por ti ¡Incluso llegue a odiarme por enamorarme de un cabrón cómo tú! Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y veía y notaba como cambiabas con Harry y Ron ¡Incluso Neville! Y pude verlo Malfoy, y lo vi Malfoy, esa parte que te hace tan humano… no como el arrogante, pedante y engreído Hurón de siempre… Haziel puede ser muchas cosas, puede ser un Dios y todo un encanto cuando quiere… pero es a ti a quien yo eh elegido y si tengo que luchar contra la muerte una y otra vez… lo haré…

\- ¿Aunque te lleve directamente a la muerte? – preguntó Draco, Hermione le miró con compasión y dulzura. - ¿Estas escuchándote, Granger? Tu no puedes estar sin mi… eso me queda claro… me dices que vas a luchar contra él las veces que sea necesario ¡Incluso morir por mi! ¡¿Pero que va a pasar cuando un día simplemente tú ya no estés por el hecho de que diste tu vida por la mía?! – Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, Draco la sujetaba por los hombros, ligeramente inclinado hacia él, los mechones rubios platinados cubrían una parte de su sus ojos.

\- Draco…

\- ¡Draco nada! ¡tú has luchado con tus sentimientos, pero yo eh tenido que hacer lo mismo con los propios, con las costumbres que me han inculcado, con mis creencias…! ¡Tuve que debatirme conmigo mismo para saber si te odiaba o te amaba! ¡Granger…Te quiero y sospecho hasta que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti! ¡Pero no vuelvas a interponerte entre Haziel y yo, si tengo que… - Draco detuvo su perorata cuando vio las lágrimas transparentes y brillantes cayendo por las mejillas de la castaña. Ambos se quedan en completo silencio, Draco en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. – Lo siento. – susurró mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la corona de su cabeza, Hermione no paró de sollozar.

**―O―**

El manto nocturno cubrió todo cuanto pudo mientras el silencio era lo único que quedaba de la tranquilad, un silencio que reinaba junto con las sombras y el frío, donde una Diosa sobrevolaba más allá del Castillo.

Daphne notó a los Mortífagos moviéndose entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, y con un ligero movimiento de dedos y un suave sonido tronador, la barrera mágica que protegía a Hogwarts desapareció.

La Diosa apareció justamente a lado de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien lideraba el considerable grupo de Mortífagos.

\- La barrera ha caído, como dije, tienen que llevarse a Draco Malfoy, desaparézcanlo, asesínenlo pero no lo quiero de vuelta… Recuerda Bella, ni un solo daño a Hermione Granger y en cambio será tuya la venganza… - susurró Daphne mientras se desvanecía en el aire, Bella sonreía con un brillo intenso de maldad mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por la siniestra sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

\- Como usted diga… - respondió la bruja mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba al castillo.

**―O―**

La castaña llegó a la sala común sana y salva, sabía que estaba mal tener que saltarse el toque de queda, pero en realidad en su mente estaba todo justificado, además había tenido que ir a los baños de los prefectos para lavarse la cara, cuando la joven notó que no había nadie en la sala, supuso que ya estaban todos dormidos.

\- Menos mal… - dijo la joven mientras se dirigía directamente hacia los escalones.

\- ¿Menos mal, que, Mione? – la reseca voz de Ginny hizo eco por la pequeña sala, Hermione se estremeció mientras se giraba para encontrarse con us pelirroja amiga, Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos y con la ceja levantada. – No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para convencer a los chicos de no ir tras tu búsqueda… merezco una explicación… larga y creíble. – le espetó mientras desenvolvía los brazos y se acercaba, Hermione suspiró, si bien no sería fácil ocultar su relación con Draco Malfoy, por lo menos iba a intentar conseguir una aliada.

Ambas muchachas se encerraron en los baños de chicas y silenciaron la zona, la pelirroja observó a la castaña moviéndose de un lado a otro.

\- Es grave ¿No es así? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Lo suficiente como para que Ron y Harry me encierren en la torre más alta. – dijo ella deteniéndose frente al espejo, se miraban a través del reflejo, Ginny se acercó a su amiga, deteniéndose a un lado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Mione? – preguntó bastante preocupada.

\- Ginny… te suplico que no hagas de esto un drama… - pidió la leona mientras se giraba y sujetaba a la pelirroja por los hombros.

\- Me estás asustando Hermione… ¿Qué pasó, que hiciste, a quien mataste? Pero supongo que con tus nuevos poderes tú debiste de revivir a alguien… ¡No me digas que resucitaste a Voldemort sin querer queriendo! – chilló alarmada la hermana de Ron.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Ginny! Que locura es esa… Claro que no pero… yo… estoy…saliendo con alguien.- Hermione había olvidado por completo hacer pausas entre palabra y palabra, Ginny levantó la ceja, de no ser por qué era la Hermana de Fred y George no hubiera manera de comprender lo que la leona había dicho, pero así era, era Ginny Weasley.

\- Hermione… ¿estas saliendo con un Mago y no me lo habías dicho? ¡¿Pero por qué?! - estalló emocionada mientras la abrazaba y saltaba de un lado a otro como esas ranas de chocolate, Hermione por otro lado, solo sonrío, estaba sonrojada pero aun así había un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Ginny…

\- ¡¿Quién es, a quien tiene que matar mi hermano y mi novio?! ¡Oh, Merlín bendito, Hermione tienes novio! ¡Eso es genial, y podremos ir a Hogsmeade en parejas aunque…!

\- ¡Ginny, ya basta! ¡ese es el problema, el quien es él! – gritó exasperada Hermione, de repente la euforia de Ginny se vio agotada, la pelirroja y la castaña se miraron fijamente.

\- Hermione… No me digas que… ¡Santa Circe y Morgana, estas saliendo con Haziel DuMort! ¡Ya decía yo que te miraba mucho y se les veía en los pasillos demasiado, Hermione serás la envidia de…!

\- ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON DRACO MALFOY, GINNY! – gritó Hermione ya sin una pisca de paciencia.

\- ¡Y luego podré presumir a las demás que mi mejor amiga es la Novia de….! ¡¿QUE, QUE TÚ QUE?! – Hermione se recargó a las repisas mientras Ginny procesaba lo que la leona predilecta había dicho.- Hermione… no juegues conmigo… ¿Malfoy, tú y Malfoy…? ¡No! Tiene que ser una broma… - pero al detenerse, Ginny miró detenidamente a la seria Hermione, esperando encontrar en sus ojos algo que le indicaba que estaba mintiendo, pero en los marrones ojos de la muchacha solo vio verdad, una verdad absoluta.

\- Oh, mierda… Hermione ¡Vas a desatar el apocalipsis mágico si Harry y Ron se entera! – chilló la muchacha.

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió Hermione bastante desalentada y preocupada.

\- Merlín bendito ¿Malfoy, de verdad? ¡Mione! ¡No lo puedo creer! Tú y Malfoy… Hermione y Draco… ¡Son dos nombres que! ….Se escucha bastante atractivo… y Malfoy… ¡Es Draco arrogante Malfoy! ¡el hurón sexy y ególatra! – Hermione estaba sorprendida ante el cambio de Ginny. - ¡Dime como pasó, tienes que contármelo todo, absolutamente todo! – pidió la muchacha mientras la tomaba de las manos, Hermione sonrío.

\- No lo sé, pero…fue supongo después de que volvimos a Hogwarts…cuando milagrosamente Draco y los chicos comenzaron a hacer migas entre ellos… - Hermione se detuvo recordando las veces que los encontró medio discutiendo medio divirtiéndose, sonrío cuando los veía fingiendo pelearse mientras ella y Ginny observaban la escena, de las veces que notó que Malfoy tenía una sonrisa bonita y sensual. Hermione se sonrojó. – Yo, supongo que fue descubrir que Malfoy podía ser un chico normal, sin prejuicios ni odio por nadie.

\- Merlín Hermione, Draco Malfoy continuó atacándote después de volver y aunque te daba tregua, a nadie se le pasaba esas pequeñas riñas entre tu y él en medio de los pasillos… ¿estás bien o sufres de esa enfermedad de estocolco?

\- Estocolmo, Ginny… y no, no sufro eso, Merlín… lo odiaba y lo amaba a la vez… que locura.- comentó la bruja mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, Ginny la observaba sonriente.

\- Te vez Feliz Mione, pero eso no significa que no deba hablar con Malfoy para darle su merecida charla… lo que me preocupa es la reacción de los chicos… - Ginny y Hermione se miraron en silencio por un par de segundos, después estaban las dos carcajeándose al imaginar lo que pasaría.

\- ¡Serías viuda antes de tiempo, Hermione!

\- ¡Tú también! – le dijo mientras se reían con demencia.

\- Oh, Hermione, jamás me imaginaría que…

Pero las palabras de Ginny jamás llegaron a terminarse, una fuerte sacudida estremeció hasta lo más profundo de las mazmorras, Hermione y Ginny se tambalearon por todo el baño hasta llegar al suelo, la castaña se golpeó la cabeza y Ginny el hombro.

\- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! – gritó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse, ambas salieron de los baños no sin antes percatarse que por todos lados provenían gritos de los alumnos.

\- ¡Mortífagos, los Mortífagos nos atacan! – se escuchaban los gritos que llegaban por todos lados, Hermione y Ginny se miraban una a la otra para luego salir corriendo a la sala común.

Bellatrix Lestrange penetró el Castillo en una nube de humo, con una fuerte carcajada haciendo eco tras de ella, la Bruja oscura siendo seguida por los demás Magos que la seguían en su campaña de odio y venganza.

\- ¡Harry Potter, eh venido por ti! – gritó la mujer mientras se materializaba frente a un grupo de estudiantes que habían salido de sus habitaciones, la bruja sonrío aún más. – Vaya, vaya… estudiantes jóvenes y gordinflones listos para ser masacrados… ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó la mujer con un tono de voz impregnada de odio.

Los gritos de los alumnos estremecieron a los demás, unos corrían y otros caían, las burlas y grito de júbilo de los Mortífagos había despertado a todo el mundo ahí presente, los estudiantes del último curso se habían preparado para la batalla, muchos de ellos no podían salir de sus habitaciones por la impresión, de nuevo, Hogwarts dejaba de ser seguro.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

\- ¡Lestrange! – gritó Harry desde el otro lado del corredor, Bella le miró sorprendida y Harry lleno de rabia, Ron estaba a su lado, Hermione se dirigía hacia sus amigos cuando sintió que alguien la detenía tomándola de la muñeca.

\- Hermione, regresa por donde viniste, yo me encargo… - la voz de Draco retumbó en los oídos de ambas Brujas, Ginny solamente quedó petrificada ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

\- No, ni irás tú solo hacia una posible muerte Malfoy.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado Hermione… - replicó el mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella, los azules ojos de Ginny atentos estaban sobre la pareja.

\- No Malfoy, a la única conclusión que llegamos es que no podemos estar uno sin el otro… ¡Si muertes tú, yo iré contigo! – le gritó la bruja mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varitas, Draco la observó sorprendido.

\- Eres terca… una necia Granger…

\- Y tú te quieres dar aires de grandeza Malfoy, deja la arrogancia a un lado.. ¡Están atacando Hogwarts! – y tras aquellas palabras, Ginny no comprendió nunca él por qué se besaron efusivamente si todo el mundo estaba bajo amenaza.

Las bombardas estremecían cada pared del colegio, Daphne y Haziel se encontraban en las mazmorras mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la muchacha, Hades se puso de pie lentamente, las sensaciones embutían dentro de él y no era como si antes no lo hubiera sentido, de hecho él ya sabía que algo grave iba a suceder.

\- Hermano… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Daphne al notar la mirada de Haziel.

\- No, están atacando el castillo y varios alumnos han muerto… yo tengo que…

\- Tú trabajo es llevarlos a los campos elíseos, Hermano.

\- Si… pero yo…- Haziel desapareció ante la mirada perpleja de su hermana menor, el Dios había recordado que Hermione y Draco Malfoy habían estado vagando por los pasillos después de que los hubiera dejado a solas.

Hades era solo una masa de energía invisible mientras recorría el castillo en busca de la bruja y su Mago, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro en busca de protección, ya varios profesores se encontraban luchando contra los Mortífagos, fue en ese momento cuando sintió su poder abrazar las almas de los pequeños que caían sin vida.

\- 'Jane ¿Dónde estás?1 – se preguntaba el Dios mientras sobrevolaba por el lugar, cada vez más sintiendo cada uno de las almas penetrando su cuerpo para llegar al otro lado, Haziel se materializó cuando vio a Harry Potter y a aquella extraña bruja luchando uno contra el otro, Hermione y Draco Malfoy estaban junto a él, apoyándole, Haziel observó entonces como el rubio y la castaña se apoyaban uno al otro, peleando hombro con hombro.

\- ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho a mi señor, Potter! – chilló Lestrange en medio de su cuñado y su esposo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Ginny al ver el rápido movimiento de muleca, la pelirroja sabía que un hechizo suficientemente malo habría de venir de aquel movimiento de varita. - ¡Corran todos! – gritó mientras intentaba advertir a los demás.

\- ¡FienFyre!

Cuarenta y tres alumnos, todos ellos dispersados por el corredor principal del castillo, Hermione corría junto a Draco y Ginny siendo seguidos por Harry y Ron y uno que otro alumnos, pronto el rubio distinguió a Pansy, Blaise y Theodore a unos metros frente a ellos.

\- ¡CORRAN, ALÉJENSE! – les advirtió mientras continuaba corriendo, Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces volteó para asegurarse de que los demás estuvieran bien, siguiéndole los pasos apresurados, pero la castaña se detuvo de golpe al notar cómo varios de sus compañeros de casa y estudios desaparecían entre las infernales llamas.

\- ¡NO! – chilló la leona mientras Draco la tomaba de la mano de nuevo y corría con ella, Harry y Ron los habían alcanzado pero aún así podían sentir el aire caliente tras ellos, pronto el grupo de brujas y magos se percataron que la multitud se volvía cada vez más abrumadora entre más llegaban a cierto punto.

Cuarenta y Tres alumnos atrapados entre un corredor sin salida, Draco se giró cuando se percató de ello, ya habían pasado el último cruce de pasillos, intentaron dar aviso a los que venían de tras pero era demasiado tarde, el Fuego maldito ya estaba más cerca.

\- Harry…- sollozó Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

\- ¡Vamos a morir! – gritó Pansy mientras se abrazaba a Theodore.

\- ¡Oh Merlín, moriré calcinada! – se escuchó el grito de Astoria!

Hermione volteó a mirar a Draco, quien respiraba agitadamente, el rubio se giró hacia ella al sentir su mirada, ambos, tomados de la mano, se estrujaron más.

\- Este es nuestro fin. – Dijo ella mientras Harry, Ron y Blaise y una extraña mezcla de Alumnos de otras casas intentaban conjurar un Fiendlocked sin éxito, más aun así, no se rindieron.

Haziel, absorto en su perplejidad notó como todo se había cubierto de fuego, el Dios no supo en que momento había sido rodeado de fuego, pero su gracia divina lo mantenía protegido, Hades escuchaba claramente los gritos de los chiquillos mortales que habían caído dentro de las llamas, podía sentir cada alma morir lentamente, el Dios se preguntó de dónde había salido tanta crueldad humana para intentar asesinar a pobres mortales indefensos, fue en ese momento cuando la vio, mirándole a Malfoy con una pena descomunal, Hades sabía que no podía salvarlos a todos, estrujó los puños mientras las llamas negras de su poder danzaban con las rojas del hechizo.

Hermione sintió una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo, cuando las llamas del FienFyre estaban a punto de cubrirlos en su totalidad, cuando los marrones ojos de Hermione Granger lo vislumbraron entre las llamas, era como un gran cuervo de plumas pétreas saliendo por el hechizo atroz, Hermione notó los ojos platinos del ave de humo.

\- No… - empezó a decir la castaña, Draco la escuchó y reconoció entonces a que se refería la muchacha. - ¡Todos o ninguno! – gritó la joven mientras el ave se lanzaba a por ella, Draco soltó la mano de la joven de un jalón, Hermione se giró hacia él.

\- ¡DRACO, NO! – chilló la joven mientras intentaba tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero el rubio retrocedió, apartándose de su cercanía, fue en ese preciso instante cuando ella sintió una fuerza extraordinaria abrazándola, Hermione soltó un grito horrorizada mientras sus amigos la veían salir volando por los aires.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡NO, MIS AMIGOS, SALVA A MIS AMIGOS! – suplicaba Hermione mientras se estremecía al ver como las olas de fuego cubrían a las personas más cercanas a ella.

\- ¡HERMIONEEEEE! – la castaña se quedó en shock cuando el grito lleno de horror proveniente de la garganta de Draco llegó a sus oídos.

\- Draco… Harry, Ginny… Ron… chicos… - murmuraba la castaña mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

**―O―**

Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall junto a los demás profesores se encontraban en el Gran salón, Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange habían logrado escapar, más los demás Mortífagos habían caído uno a uno, unos cuantos habían sobrevivido, en esos momentos los aurores se encargaban de ellos.

Hogwarts estaba sumergido en un silencio total.

Alumnos de primer curso habían muerto más que de cualquier otro grado, Potter había sido uno de los que había luchado y muerto, lamentablemente la Directora tenía que informar al Ministerio de magia, una vez más el Ministerio había fallado en enviar ayuda, todo había pasado tan de prisa.

**―O―**

Hades abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione, él, quien con sus alas pétreas extendidas al cielo, mantenía a su lado a la bruja, la única que había sobrevivido a las llamas, sus pies tocaron el suelo después de unos minutos de sobrevolar el cielo, plumas negras caían como lluvia tranquila a su alrededor, Hermione notó las alas negras, pero no prestó atención, sus amigos estaban muertos, Draco estaba muerto.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó ¿Por qué ella estaba vivía y Ginny no, porque ella y Harry no, por qué Haziel la había salvado y no a Draco o a cualquier otro? Hubiera preferido eso y morir junto a la persona que amaba. Temblaba, su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto constante que la albergaba en esos momentos, Haziel la liberó de su abrazo.

\- Te odio. – susurró la muchacha mientras se giraba hacia él, Hades, quien había tomado su forma original, dio un paso hacia ella.

\- No tenía opción. – dijo, Hermione notó el cambio de tono de voz, ahora escuchaba a un hombre, no a un muchacho, la bruja frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron, Haziel o Hades ahí frente a ella con el torso desnudo, con marcas de tatuajes en sus hombros, aquel no era un muchacho, era un hombre cuyo cabello caía por sus hombros, un Dios cuya apariencia daba demasiado miedo, pero por alguna razón ella no le temía, y con rostro gélido y ajeno de emociones, Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

El eco de una bofetada resonó por el jardín, mientras poco a poco la marca de la mano pequeña de Hermione se dibujaba en la mejilla semi cubierta por la barba de Hades.

\- Pudiste salvarlos… pudiste dejarme morir con él… ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! – le giró mientras le plantaba otra bofetada, él la detuvo cuando ella intentó darle un tercer golpe.

\- Lo siento, solo tuve tiempo de salvarte a ti… - le dijo mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas, Hermione soltó el llanto de nuevo.

\- ¡Grandísima hijo de puta, es lo que querías, matarle y deshacerte de él de una vez por todas! – la bruja se sacudía entre su agarre, intentando liberarse para volver a golpearle, Hades la liberó y ella comenzó a golpearle a puño cerrado sobre el pecho. - ¡Te odio, te odio ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido, ojala no te hubiera conocido! ¡Te hubieras muerto tú en lugar de ellos! ¡Eres un puto Dios, regrésalos! – empezó a decir ya descontrolada.

\- No puedo, no debo…- dijo tranquilamente mientras le miraba.

\- Si puedes. – dijo en tono relajado. – Si puedes, eres el Dios de la muerte, devuelve sus almas… Haziel, por favor… devuélvelos… - le susurró mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho marcado del Dios, Haziel cerró los ojos.

\- No puedo, ni siquiera por ti puedo hacer semejante cosa.- fue su respuesta absoluta, Hermione se separó de él y levantó la mirada, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la joven retrocedió varios pasos lejos de él.

\- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó la castaña así sin más, Hades evadió la mirada brillosa por las lágrimas. - ¿Cuántos, Hades? – volvió a preguntar esta vez casi como un grito.

\- Cuarenta y tres… - dijo sin más mientras volvía a mirarla, Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo y empuñó entre sus manos un montón de hierba, y lloró, lloró por Harry, por Ginny, Ron, lloró por Draco más que por nadie.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De qué te sirve todo ese maldito poder si no ibas hacer nada por nosotros? – Hermione levantó el rostro y lo encaró.

\- Para enviar las almas de los mortales a una vida eterna y…

\- Oh, claro… para eso es lo único que sirve el grandioso Dios de la muerte… - la bruja se puso de pie. – Lárgate…Lárgate de este mundo y no vuelvas más… te odio, me asquea verte… ¡Así que lárgate a tu horrible mundo y mantente alejado de mí! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te odio más que a nada en este mundo! – le gritó llena de rabia y dolor mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, Haziel la observó marchar, en ningún momento había apartado la mirada.

Cuando por fin Hermione quedó lejos para vislumbrarla, el Dios se arrodillo sobre la hierba seca, sus ojos grises perlados en un extraño brillo temblaban de un lado a otro, poco a poco fue cerrando sus manos hasta que comenzó a arrancar la hierba de raíz.

Daphne le miraba perpleja mientras observaba como Haziel levantaba el rostro al cielo y soltaba un largo grito de impotencia, dolor, tal vez de arrepentimiento.

La bruja intentó ir hacia su hermano, pero le Dios en su arranque de ira, extendió sus pétreas alas y levantó el vuelo, la Diosa temblaba de miedo al ver como sus grises ojos se bañaban en la oscuridad mientras Hades se marchaba. **Continuara.**

* * *

**Arysia.- **_Gracias, y te doy toda la razón, es lamentable lo que está pasando, manifestaciones pacificas jamás han funcionado o tenido algún efecto en esta sociedad, nuestro gobierno no solo está podrido hasta la médula, tenemos una crisis social que está arrrebasando los limites, por lo menos estos 43 muchachos se han convertido en un eterno símbolo de lucha, no hay que olvidar, no hay que dejar pasar... Gracias por el comentario, un saludos y espero leerle la otra Semana. :)_

**SenkoHasegawa.- **_Saludos, si, ya casi están por enterarse pero creo que te sorprenderá más lo que acaba de ocurrir, un saludo enorme y muchas Gracias por el comentario :P_

**Schlaf Ruternless.- ** _Muchas Gracias, pues fíjate que a mi también, Ja ja ja ja ja ja me encantó el personaje, creo que debo de ir pensando en dejar de hacerlo sufrir tanto, Gracias por el comentario... saludos y espero leerte la próxima semana._

**CarmenOtaku98.**-_ Ja ja ja ja ja ja ! Es bonito ver un hombre celoso, bueno... de cierta manera, ja ja ja saludos. _

**¿Y, QUE LES PARECIÓ? Creo que meresco muchos Reviews esta vez... ¡ANDO NECESITADA DE COMENTARIOS! ¡No me abandonen! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA espero les haya gustado, un saludo, espero leerlas después :) **

**DE SALUD ESTOY BIEN, ESPERO USTEDES TAMBIÉN. BYE. **


End file.
